Princesa Selene
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: La historia de una sailor destinada a la soledad, una sailor k es la clave del pasado conjunto de las Sailors Scouts y las Sailors Star Lights. Un tragico pasado y un oscuro destino.Por fa dejevn rewiev
1. ¿Quien eres Usagui?

Notas: Ha passado un año desde el ataque de Galaxia(estamos en invierno)Las Sailor Inners tienen 17 años (para cumplir los 18) Mamoru regresó a EEUU y cuando finalizo el año de estudios volvió a Japón, ahora trabaja en un hospital haciendo suplecias(aunke actualemte no tienen ninguna, pero van a salir plaças y una sera para el). Chibiusa continua en el futuro y las Sailor Star Light por alla en su planeta junto con su princesa. Bien, empezemos la historia...  
  
ERA SABADO Y LAS CHICAS ESTABAN EN EL CROW CENTER...  
  
Motoki: Me acaba de llegar un juego nuevo ¿Quereis provarlo?  
  
Minako: ¿Como és?  
  
Motoki: ¿Es como el de coches pero esta vez jugais con motos.  
  
Minako y Bunny: Puede ser interesante, provare.  
  
Mientras las chicas jugavan, las Outhers Senshi hablavan seriosamente en su casa...  
  
Michiru: Setsuna, ¿investigaste sobre la energía que hemos detectado?  
  
Setsuna: Lo prove, pero no encontre nada  
  
Hotaru: Sea lo que sea, aparecio en Japón no hace más de 2 días.  
  
Haruka: Sien emabrgo, no es una energia maligna  
  
Setsuna: Todo esto es muy sospechoso.  
  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN LA PREPARATORIA DE JUUBAN, EN EL SALÓN DE LAS  
  
CHICAS...  
  
Profesor: Chicos, hoy les tengo una notícia. A partir de ahora tendran una nueva compañera de clase, ella se llama Usagui Tenjo.  
  
Passa Usagui  
  
En el salón entro una chica bastante alta, de figura esvelta , pelo largo(más o menos como el de Setsuna, pero sin el moño ese raro k tiene Plut) y castaño, de ojos color miel. Los chicos no paraban de murmurar de lo bella q era la chica.  
  
Cuando la vieron, las chicas (Minako, Makoto, Amy y Bunny) tuvieron una sensacion extraña.  
  
Professor: Acaba de llegar de EEUU y espero k sean amables con ella y le ayuden en todo lo que puedan.  
  
La joven hizo una saludo con la cabeza y se sento en un asiento vacio(el chico de al lado daba botes de alegría)  
  
Minako(pensando): no parece muy sociable, más bien parece una chica callada.  
  
Amy(pensando): tiene todo un aire de misterio a su lado.  
  
Makoto(pensando): No se porque sus ojos se ven tristes.  
  
Bunny(pensando): Me resulta familiar.  
  
Las classes pasaron rápidamente y las chicas se fueron al parque nº 10(habian quedado alla para hablar con Mamoru y Rai)  
  
MIENTRAS, EN OTRA GALAXIA...  
  
Taiki: Princesa, estamos preocupados por Yaten.  
  
Princesa Kaguya(me parece k se escribe así): ¿Por que?¿k le pasa?  
  
Seiya: Vera, en la Tierra dejo algo muy importante para el, y se pasa el dia suspirando pensando en si algun dia la volvera a ver.  
  
Taiki: En realidad, todos nosotros dejamos algo importante alla  
  
Seiya: Y pensabamos si nos permitiria ir una corta temporada, ahi muchas cosas que quisimos hacer y no hicimos  
  
Princesa: Deacuerdo, yo me encargare del planeta mientras vosotros estais fuera.  
  
Taiki y Seiya: Gracias.  
  
EN EL PARUQE Nº 10  
  
Rai: ¿Así k decis k hoy a venido una nueva estudiante?  
  
Minako: Asi es  
  
Mamoru: Y según vosotras, os resulta conocida  
  
Makoto: Aja  
  
Rai: Y habeis pensado...  
  
Mamoru: ...que tal vez tenga relazion con el milenio de plata  
  
Amy, Bunny, Makor y Minako: Exactamente  
  
Entonces Mamoru se giro porque había oido algo y cuando se dío la vulata se encontro con Usagui (aunque el no lo sabia), que en aquel momento pasaba por el parque y se había caido(haciendo muxo ruido)  
  
Mamoru fue hasta ella y la ayudo a levantarse  
  
Usagui: Gracias, muy amable.No tenia porque haberlo echo  
  
Mamoru: Ha sido un placer  
  
Entonces Usagui alzo la vista y sus miradas(la de Mamoru y Usagui) se encontrarón. Ambos habrieron mucho los ojos, como si se reconocieran, entonces Usagui dejo caer la cartera.  
  
Usagui: lo siento- balbuceo la chica, al tiempo k recogia su cartera.  
  
Mamoru: ¿Nos conocemos?  
  
Usagui (nerviosa): No creo que no.  
  
Entonces llegaron las chicas  
  
Makoto: Hola Usagui  
  
Rai: ¿Ella es Usagui?  
  
Amy: Si  
  
Usagui: Hola, ¿vosotras vais a mi curso, no? es que aún no conozco a nadie  
  
Minako: Si, yo me llamo Minako Aino, encantada  
  
Bunny: Y yo Bunny Tsukino, mucho gusto  
  
Makoto: Makoto Kino, un placer  
  
Amy: Amy Mizuno, encantada  
  
Usagui: Gracias, lo mismo digo  
  
Bunny: Y ellos són Rai Hino, una compañera k va a otro colegio y Mamoru Chiba  
  
Minako: El novio de Bunny  
  
Bunny(roja) ¡¡MINAKOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Ese último comentario de Minako parecio entristezer a Usagui, sus ojos se entriztezieron mucho, y llegaron a medio cristalizar-se  
  
Usagui(con prisas): Bueno, yo me tengo que r. Adios chicas, adio Endy Las chicas y Mamoru se sorprendieron mucho de como Usagui llamo a Mamoru y más aún cuando vieron que mientras giraba y salia corriendo, varias lágrimas salian de sus ojos.  
  
AQUELLA MISMA TARDE, EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA...  
  
Las chicas le habían dicho a Luna y Artemis sobre Usagui y lo que sospechaban. Ambos gatos se miraro seriamente.  
  
Bunny: ¿Sabeis algo?  
  
Luna: No, nunca habiamos visto a nadie así en el milenio de plata.  
  
Despues de hablar un rato las chicas se fueron, si embargo, Luna y Artemis se quedaron un rato a solas y sus rostros parecian muy preocupados y serios.  
  
Artemis: ¿Que debe haber pasado para que ella se presente aquí?  
  
Luna: No lo se(pensando)princesa, espero que todo su dolor termine pronto continuara... 


	2. Llegan Antiguos Amigos

En primer lugar, agradecerles el haber continuado leyendo hasta aquí, en segundo lugar (sobretodo para los fanaticos Bunny y Mamoru) no voy a romper la pareja, y en tercer lugar, espero q continuen leyendo hasta el final.  
  
DE CAMINO A LA PREPARATORIA DE JUUBAN...  
  
Bunny: Hoy tendremos que interrogar a Usagui.  
  
Amy: No creo que sea tan fácil, seguramente nos evitara.  
  
Minako: Precisamente ahora que ya estabamos en paz.  
  
Makoto: Nadie te ha dicho que sea un enemigo.  
  
MIENTRAS, EN OTRA GALAXIA...  
  
Seiya: Yaten, tenemos buenas noticias, la princesa nos deja volver a la Tierra.  
  
Yaten: ¿Y eso?  
  
Taiki: Estamos preocupados por ti, no haces más que repetir " me he dejado algo en la Tierra", y además, nosotros no hicimos todo lo que queriamos hacer.  
  
Seiya: ¿Que te pasa?  
  
Yaten: La verdad, es que ni yo mismo lo se, solo noto que deje algo allí, mi corazón me lo dice, pero no se el que.  
  
Taiki: Bueno, ya lo sabras, ahora tenemos que partir.  
  
EN EL PLANETA TIERRA...  
  
Las chicas volvian de camino a casa desanimadas, Usagui las habia evitado durante todo el día y a la hora del patio no la habían encontrado, lo mismo les había pasado a la hora de salida.  
  
Minako: Vaya rollo, no la encontramos en ningún momento, Amy tenia razón, nos esta evitando.  
  
Makoto: A lo mejor mañana tenemos más suerte.  
  
MIENTRAS, USAGUI CAMINABA POR LAS CALLE DEL DISTRICTO DE JUUBAN...  
  
Usagui parecia estar teniendo una discusión interna, y asi era, en su interior una voz le susurraba...  
  
Voz: Todo lo que existe en este mundo es soledad y tiniebla, la oscuridad lo inavade todo, nadie te quiere.  
  
Usagui(en su mente): NO ES CIERTO. En este mundo ahí algo más que soledad y tiniebla, ahi amor.  
  
Voz: Un amor que te esta prohibido.  
  
Usagui: DEJAME  
  
La vos de su mente ya no la volvio a molestar y la joven continuo caminando cabzibaja, se dirijia hacia un sitio en particular...  
  
EN CASA DE LAS OUTHER SENSHI...  
  
Michiru: Tenemos que informar a las Inner.  
  
Haruka: Sin emarbo, no debemos hacerlo hasta que no estemos seguras y no tengamos más informacion.  
  
Hotaru: Hace unos días, la energía era calida y dulce, pero últimamente...  
  
Setsuna:...una energía negativa intenta apodedarse de ella. Jaruka: No digais tonterias, sabeis que ya hace unos cinco meses que sentimos la energía calida, y ara cosa de un mes la energía malbada, no digas "hace unos días"... como excusa a nuestra falta de interes por el tema.  
  
Michiru: Nos pensamos que no seria nada grave, no nos preocupamos, y nos emos equivocado.  
  
EN EL DEPARTAMENTE DE MAMORU...  
  
Mamoru estaba viendo la tele cuando llamaron al timbre, el chico fue a abrir y se encontro con...Usagui.  
  
Mamoru(extrañado): ¿Por que...como...?  
  
Usagui(cortando): El otro día te segui, queria verte.  
  
Despues de decir eso la chica se giro con intención de marchara rápidamente, pero Mamoru la cogió del brazo.  
  
Mamoru: No te dejare marchar hasta que no me digas quien eres.  
  
Usagui: Eso ahora, no tiene importancia.  
  
Mamoru: ¿Porque has venido? Al menos dime eso.  
  
Usagui(con los ojos llorosos): Queria verte, aunque solo fuera una última vez.- entonces dejo escapar una silenciosa lágrima, y hasta le siguio todo un llanto silencioso.  
  
Usagui: Dejame.  
  
Mamoru: No te entiendo, ¿Porque querias verme? No pienso soltarte.  
  
La chica exploto.  
  
Usagui: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES!- entonces se solto de Mamoru y se encaro al chico- ¡TU NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA, NUNCA ENTENDISTE NADA!- despues de decir eso, se fue corriendo ientras continuaba llorando. Mamoru tubo como un recuerdo de su pasado. **************************************recuerdo******************************  
******** El estaba con su traje de Endymion, y al lado estaba una chica que era clavada a Usagui: tenia un traje de princesa, muy parecido al de Bunny cuando era princesa Serena. Pero en vez de blanco era plateado, y lo amarillo de Serena ella lo tenia azul metalico. Se encontraban en un jardin lleno de rosas rojas.  
  
Endymion: ¿Que hace aquí?  
  
Chica: He venido a verte, queria verte, aunque fuera la última vez- los ojos de la chica se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas silenciosas, y entonces intento escapar, pero Endymion la retubo.  
  
Chica: Dejame.  
  
Endymion: No te entiendo, porque querias verme? No pienso soltarte Selene.  
  
Selene exploto.   
  
Selene: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES!- entonces se solto de Endymion y se encaro a el- ¡TU NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA, NUNCA ENTENDISTE NADA!  
*****************************FIN RECUERDO********************** Mamoru: ¿Que habra sido eso? ¿Un recuerdo de mi vida pasada?  
  
MIENTRAS, EN EL PARQUE Nº 10...  
  
Un monstruo había salido de las sombras, y estaba atacando a la gente, quitandole la energía vital.  
  
Rai pasaba por allí en ese mometo y al ver lo sucedido se escondio rápidamente y se transformo.  
  
S. Mart(por el retransmisor): Chicas, tenemos un nuevo enemigo en el parque nº 10, esta atcando a la gente, vengan rápido.  
  
Lo q Rai no sabía, es que Usagui, lo estaba observando todo escondida entre la maleza.  
  
S. Mart: Como te atreves a atacar a gente inocente, me las pagaras.  
  
Soy la guerrera del amor y la pasión, soy Sailor Marte, y en nombre de Marte, te castigare.  
  
El mosntruo no le estaba haciendo ni caso, por lo que Marte, bastante mosqueda, ataco.  
  
El monstru se fijo en ella y le devolvio el ataque (la flecha de marte no le habia afectado el ataque del kosntruo daño a Marte. Entonces, llegaron las demas(por cierto, el mosntru solo era una sombra muy grande) y tampo podian hacer nada, sus ataques no les afectaban y además salian muy lástimasdas, por si fuera poco, Sailor Moon no tenia cetro.  
  
Entonces tres voces conocidas llegaron a oidos de nuestras chicas...  
  
S. S. Healer(Yaten): Por la oscuridad de la noche  
  
S. S. Maker(Taiki). y por la libertad del aire.  
  
S.S. Fighter(Seiya): llegan tres estrellas fugaces.  
  
S.Star: ¡ SAILOR SATR LIGHT A ESCENA!  
  
S. Moon: CHICAS, HABEIS VUELTO, QUE ALEGRIA.  
  
s. v. : Ahora no es momento de explicaciones, tenemos una batalla por librar.  
  
Aún con la ayuda de las Star Lights, seguian perdiendo, cuando Mamoru llego(sin transformar) al parque y se extraño de lo que veia(todas las sailors lástimadas)  
  
Mamoru: ¿Pero que pasa?  
  
S. Merc.(débil): Es el nuevo enemigo, es muy fuerte.  
  
S. J. : Y sin el báculo de Moon, no podemos vencerle  
  
Entonces una escalofriante voz sono por todo el parque.  
  
Voz: Sombra de las tinieblas, ese hombre es tu objetivo, si lo matamos, el odio en el corazón de ella me permitira apodedarme de su cuerpo. Matalo, ahora.  
  
El Monstruo lanzo un rayo contra Mamoru, todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, demasiados débiles para atcatcar o correr, o hacer algo.  
  
De repente, todo es negro, y vemos un estallido y una mancha de sangre.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	3. Aparecen Sailor Universe La Princesa de ...

Se vuelve a ver el estallido de sangre. Las sailors agrandan los ojos ante la sorpresa.  
  
Se ve una silueta negre en un fondo rojo que cae al suelo( como a las sailors le quitaron su semilla estelar)   
  
Una chica con un extraño traje de sailor se interpuso entre el ataque y el chico. Primero vemos sus botas, son negras y muy parecidas a las de las star lights, vamos viendo sus piernas hasta que llegamos a la falda blanca de la chica. Finalmente la vemos completa( la falda y las botas ya se sabe como son): tiene el dorso negro, ajustado al cuerpo( aún más ajustado al que tiene las chicas) No tiene lazos, ni en la espalda ni en el dorso. Pero el dorso es algo extraño, la parte superior es una especie de "top" muy parecido a las de las sailors star lights( o lo que sea eso) pero sin la estrella en el centro. De ese "top salian como dos "tiras" negras. Haber como lo explico es como esas tiras que tiene las star lights( es k se parece muxo a su uniforme) que es una X, pero más gruesa, y va desde el " top" de la chica hasta la falda( siento no poder ser más explicita, si puedo a lo mejor ahi un dibujo en las biografias). Sus guantes eran negro y tb como los de las star lights. Su cabello es largo y castaño, y sus ojos color miel, esta en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrrededor, que va creciendo cada vez más. La chica se desmaya. Voz ( la q habia aparecido antes): Idiota, a ella no tenias que dañarla, la necessitamos, regresa aki.  
  
El enemigo se marcho.  
  
Estamos en una sala, donde un hombre esta sentado en un trono. Es de tez palida, cabello negro y por los hombros, de ojos grises. Delante suyo esta arrodillado un hombre de cabello por los hombros tb, pero azul oscuro, y ojos entre una mezcla de azul gris( azul grisaceo)  
  
Hombre(el de cabello negro): Aren, Galaxia me fallo, espero que tu no hagas lo mismo.  
  
Aren: No le fallare señor, de momento he encontrado la mente de ella y puedo hablarle telepaticamente, pero no se cual es su cuerpo  
  
Hombre: Buscalo  
  
Las sailors y Mamoru estan alrrededor de la chica, este ultimo la tiene entre sus brazos. Entonces una luz rosa cubrio a la chica y su herida se sano  
  
Chica( despertando y surrurando): Gracias madre.  
  
S. Moon: ¿Estas bien?  
  
La chica se levanto .  
  
Chica: Si, gracias  
  
Mamoru: Soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias, me salvaste la vida  
  
S. Mart: ¿Nos podrias decir quien eres?  
  
Chica: Sailor Universe.  
  
Los demas: ¿SAILOR UNIVERSE???  
  
S. Univer,: Asi es.  
  
S. V. : ¿Tu sabes quien es nuestro nuevo enemigo?  
  
S. Univer. : Si, pero antes deben venir las Outher  
  
Todos se asombraron, entonces las Outher aparecieron ya transformadas, estaban confundidas  
  
S. Plu. : ¿Que ha pasado?  
  
S. Univ.: Yo os e teletransportado y transformado  
  
S. U. : ¿Quien eres?  
  
S. Univ. ( con una gota): Sailor Universe  
  
Outhers: ¿¿¿¿¿SAILOR UNIVERSE???????  
  
S. Univ,( con una enorme gota): Si eso he dicho   
  
S. J. : Hoy nos ataco un nuevo enemigo y nos iba a explicar quien era.  
  
S. Univer. : El nuevo enemigo es el caos  
  
Todos: ¿QUEEEEEEEE?  
  
S. S. Fighter: Es imposible, si lo vencimos hace tiempo.  
  
S. Univer. : Eso no fue lo que paso. Caos tiene bajo su control a tres grandes fuerzas 1) Los hermanos Trixas: Aren, Neren y Neleina, que ha su vez tiene otros subditos, las sombras, pueden creear monstruos a partir de sombras. 2) A Dani, que es un poderoso hechizero del planeta Saturno. Los del planeta Saturno siempre han gozado de tener poderes mágicos, y mucha gente habia ido allí a aprender. Dani tb fue a aprender mágia, pero murio durante la guerra del milenio de plata, y Caos lo resucito. 3) El más poderoso de todos, mejor dixo, la más poderosa: Faren, quien puede controlar el cuerpo y la alma de auqellos que no tengan una voluntad fuerte.   
  
S. S. Maker(Taiki): : ¿Pero y Galaxia?  
  
S. Univer.: Caos controla a sus subditos con los brazaletes que tenia Galaxia, solo Faren no tiene brazaletes, pues ella ya es malavada de por si. Como os iba diciendo, los controla con esos brazaletes, y tb le da a su subdito brazaletes iguales para que pueda dominar a otros seres y hacer el trabajo sucio para el. Cuando vio que Galaxia estaba apunto de perder, se incorporo en su cuerpo. Eso fue cuando los brazaletes de Galaxia se rompieron y su traje se volvio oscuro.  
  
S. N. : ¿Como sabes tu eso?  
  
S. Univ. : He tomado los recuerdos de Sailor Moon, tengo esa habilidad, puedo entrar en la mente de las personas y sacar sus recuerdos, y ahora continuo:  
  
En ese momento, el Caos ya no controlaba a Galaxia con el brazalete, sino que utilizo su cuerpo para atacaros. Cuando Sailor Moon libero a Galaxia, el Caos regreso a su trono. Ahora nos estan atacando los hermanos Trixas, concretamente Aren. Tienen que recoger energia humana para Caos, ya que quedo muy débil despues de lo sucedido con Galaxia, ademas, buscaran la semilla estelar en las personas hasta encontrarme, pues las otras ya saben que las teneis vosotros.   
  
S. S. Healer: Esto es un poco más complicado de lo que pensaba (espero que entendais lo que digo, la explicacion)  
  
S. Univ. : Ahora debo marcharme, adios. y se fue  
  
En el templo Hikawa...  
  
Las chicas se habian reunido para hablar con Luna y Artemis, que dijeron que no sabian nada de sailor Universe, una vez eso hecho...  
  
Minako: Chicos, me alegro mucho de que hayan regresado.  
  
Taiki: Gracias, nosotros tb nos alegramos de volveros a ver.  
  
Bunny: ¿Volvereis a entrar en la preparatoria?  
  
Seiya: Por supuesto que si bombón  
  
Mamoru: ¿Bombón? Haruka te ha llamado a veces cabeza de bombón o gatita, pero nunca nadie te habia llamado bombón  
  
Bunny: ¿Y que? ¿ Que te enojas?  
  
Mamoru: No, solo me hace gracia.  
  
Bunny: Por cierto, no os presentaiste mucho antes de que los chicos se fueran  
  
Taiki: Yo me llamo Taiki Kou, mucho gusto- se paretaron las manos  
  
Yaten: Y yo me llamo Yaten Kou, encantado  
  
Mamoru: Lo mismo os digo, yo me llamo Mamoru Chiba.  
  
Seiya. Yo me llamo Seiya Kou.  
  
Seiya y Mamoru se dieron un apreton de manos, pero Seiya apreto muxo, a mala leche. Mamoru se estraño un poco  
  
Rai(murmurando): Esto va mal...  
  
Las otras asintieron( menos Bunny que no se enteraba de nada)( por cierto, las Outher y las star ya habian peleado, pero consiguieron calmarlas y hicieron unas semi paces)  
  
Makoto: Por cierto, Mamoru y Seiya tienes algo en común, ¿ verdad Minako?  
  
Minako: Es verdad, los dos se enam...  
  
Amy le tapo rápidamente la boca mientras en las cabezas de todas aparecia un gota( menos en Seiya, Mamoru y Bunny)  
  
Amy: A los dos le gustan las rosas rojas  
  
Haruka. Por cierto, por que volvieron?  
  
Taiki: Teniamos cosas pendientes aquí, pero ademas, tenemos que encontrar a nuestra princesa.  
  
Los demas( menos Yaten y Seiya): ¿¿¿¿¿QUE TIENEN QUE ENCONTRAR A SU PRINCESA?  
  
Bunny: Pero que vuestra princesa no esta en vuestro planeta?  
  
Seiya: La princesa Kaguyuu si que esta en nuestro planeta, pero antes de irnos nos dijo algo  
********************************* recuerdo  
********************************* Se encontraban las tres sailor apunto de marcharse cuando....  
  
P. K. : Chicas, ahi otro motivo por el que os dejo marchar a la Tierra, teneis que encontrar a vuestra princesa.  
  
Las cara de asombro de las tres no podia ni describirse   
  
S. S. Make: Pero si nuestra princesa eres tu.  
  
P. K. : No  
  
S. S. Healer: Si es una broma no tiene gracias  
  
P. K. : No es una broma, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existian dos Guerreras Legendarias sagradas. Sailor Galaxia y la Legendaria Guerrera Universe, vosotros cuando erais pequeñas, crecisteis con esta guerrera, que era una princesa, y decidisteis convertiros en sailors para protegerla. El enemigo llego y vosotros moristeis por protegerla. Ella consigui vencer al enemigo, pero para ello utilizo su maximo poder, lo que supuso su muerte. Pero antes de morir, os devolvio la vida, y os hizo reenacer en otra epoca, esta, y en este planeta, pues ella habia venido varias veces aqui, y sabia que seriais felices aki. Ella a reenacido en la Tierra   
  
Esto dejo en estado de chock a las sailors  
  
S. S.Fighter: ¿Y quien es ella?¿ Que nombre tiene ahora?  
  
P. K. : Eso lo teneis que descubrir vosotras.  
**************************** fin recuerdo **************************** Como podeis comprender, todos estaban sorprendidos  
  
Yaten( pensando): Por eso el vacio en mi corazón que sentia, ahora se que es por eso. Pero es extraño, cuando estoy con ella esa vacio desaparece, no puede ser k la princesa sea ella.  
  
Michiru: Mejor nos vamos, mañana sera otro dia  
  
Todos: Tienes razón.  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	4. Llega Warrior Urano La identidad de Sail...

Amy, Makoto, Minako y Bunny( las dos ultimas habian sido puntuales por una vez en su vida) caminaban hacia la preparatoria, mientras hablaban sobre lo sucedido el otro dia.  
  
Amy: Eso de la princesa de los star lights me dejo muy sorprendida  
  
Makoto: A mi también  
  
Minako(con corazoncitos en los ojos): Que ganas tengo de que estemos de nuevo juntos.  
  
Bunny: Pues yo ahora me tendre que volver a acostumbrar a que Seiya me llame bombón.  
  
Entonces alguien las aturo  
  
Seiya: He chicas, esperadnos  
  
Las cuatro jovenes voltearon y vieron a Taiki, Seiya y Yaten(este ultimo refunfuñando) que venia corriendo hasta donde se encontraban ellas.  
  
Taiki: Hola chicas  
  
Las chicas: Hola  
  
Ya se encontraban practicamnete en la puerta de entrada, cuando Seiya vio a alguien( era Usagui, que iba a entrar)  
  
Seiya: Pero si esa es Usagui, ¡USAGUI!- las chicas no entendian nada, pero a la que Taiki y Yaten vieron a la chica, se les ilumiono la cara, al igual que a Seiya.  
  
La chica volteo y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro al ver a los tres chicos.  
  
Usagui(corriendo hacia ellos): ¡SEIYA, TAIKI, YATEN! ¡QUE ALEGRIA VERLOS!- fue corriendo hasta donde estaban y a poca distancia dio una salto hacia Seiya y lo abrazo. En esto las chicas se encontraban con cara de ¿?  
  
Seiya: Te eche a faltar  
  
Usagui(abrazandolo aun más fuerte): Y yo a ti.  
  
Taiki: Me alegro de volverte a ver  
  
Las chica se separo de Seiya y abrazo efusibamente a Taiki, quien correspondio al abrazo.  
  
Usagui: He echado de menos tus clases particulares para que mejorara mis estudios.  
  
Taiki: Y yo he echado de menos tu atencion cuando hacia las clases  
  
La chica se separo de Taiki y se quedo viendo a Yaten, el chico la imito.  
  
Usagui(con un tono peligrosamente calmado): y en cuanto a ti, sargantana inmunda, aun tenemos pendiente una cosa.  
  
Yaten: ¿A quien llamas sargantana inmunda, tonta?  
  
Usagui(con una vena en la frente, perdiendo toda composrura y MUY enfadada): ¿PERO QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES CEREBRO DE MOSQUITO?   
  
Yaten: ¿Y TU? SO MASOQUISTA  
  
Taiki y Seiya( con una gota): Ya estamos  
  
Las chicas lo miraban todo con una gota y sin entender nada.  
  
Seiya: Conocimos a Usagui en Yokohama, que fue donde "aterrizamos". Ibamos a la misma preparatoria, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Taiki se reia muy a menudo, cada dia, Yaten tenia mejor caracter y todos nos divertiamos mucho con ella. Le cojimos mucho afecto  
  
Taiki: Pero desde el primer dia tubo un problemilla con Yaten y desde entonces no se llevan bien, cada vez que se ven discuten.- en esto a todos les aparece una gota al ver a la pareja discutir.  
  
Seiya: Ella descubrio nuestro secreto, y la idea de cantar para encontrala(a la princesa) fue de ella.  
  
(NOTA IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA: Ya se que en la presentacion dije que venia de EEUU, pero quiero rectificar eso, Usagui es de Yokohama, otro barrio de Japón-, la segunda ciudad mas grande después de Tokio, y la segunda mas importante) Usagui: ¡ERES UNA CEBEZA HUECA!  
  
Yaten: ¡Y TU UNA ESTUPIDA!  
  
Amy( todos estaban aun con la gota, viendo la pelea): ¿Quien gana?  
  
Taiki: Usagui por cao  
  
Makoto: ¿Que?  
  
Seiya: Ahora lo vereis  
  
Yaten: ¡MARIMACHO!- ahi el chico la regó. Usagui le dio un puñetazo a Yaten y este quedo con ojos en espiral.  
  
La gota de todos crecio de tamaño. Yaten iba a protestar cuando. Usagui(con una sonrisa): A pesar de todo, también me alegro de verte- y abrazo al chico como habia echo con Taiki y Seiya, este sonrio y le devolvio el abrazo  
  
Minako(algo celosa): No es por incordiar pero ¡SE NOS HACE TARDE! Todos entraron a clases por los pelos, los chicos se quedaron fuera esperando la presentacion. Entonces notamos que Usagui esta sola, no tiene compañero, y es que el segundo dia pido cambiarse de sitio y se sento sola( lo que le dio gran fama de solitaria)  
  
Entonces entro el professor.  
  
Professor: Chicos y chicas, hoy ingresan tres nuevos alumnos que de seguro concen muy bien. Ellos son: Taiki, Seiya y Yaten Kou. Pasad por favor.  
  
Las chicas hicieron su numerito cuando los tres chicos entraron.  
  
Professor: Taiki, usted se sentara al lado de la Ser. Mizuno, la chica de cabello azul  
  
Taiki fue hasta su sitio, donde detras estaba Makoto( tenia a Amy al lado y Makoto detras)  
  
Taiki: Hola chicas  
  
Makoto y Amy: Hola Taiki, nos alegramos de que te asignaran aquí  
  
Taiki(con una sonrisa): Yo también.  
  
Professor: Señor Seiya, usted se sentara al lado de la Ser. Tsukino  
  
Seiya(pensando): Genial estare al lado de mi bombon.  
  
El joven se sento en el sitio assignado  
  
Bunny: Hola Seiya  
  
Seiya: Hola Bombon ¿Como te va con tu novio?  
  
Bunny: Muy bien, quedamos mucho  
  
Esto deprimio a Seiya  
  
Professor: Y por último, Ser. Yaten, usated se sentara al lado de la Señorita Tenjo.  
  
Taiki: O no...  
  
Seiya:...esto no puede ir bien  
  
Yaten le lanzo una mirada asesina a Usagui y esta hizo lo mismo, el chico se sento el el lugar assignado.  
  
Minako(pensando): No estoy de suerte, yo queria que Yaten se sentara a mi lado)  
  
Las classes transcurieron con normalidad. A la hora del recreo los chicos se reunieron con Amy, Makoto, Bunny y Minako. Con ellos tb venia Usagui(pero las chicas no comentaron nada respecto al suceso en el parque- lo que llamo a Mamoru Endy.)Yaten y Usagui volvieron a pelear, pero por lo demas nada nuevo. Cuando iban a salir vieron una multitud de chicas formando un circulo. En el interior se encontraba un joven montado en una moto. Por cierto, se me olvido nombrar que el chico era guapisimo? Pues si. Era alto, de cabello por los hombros, del mismo color ocre que el cabello de haruka, y también con el mismo color de ojos.  
  
Usagui: Pero si es Iván- los demas se la quedaron viendo(salia con Taiki, Yaten, Seiya y las chicas)IVÁN, IVÁN! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! Las multitud de chicas se giro y Iván miro a Usagui   
  
Iván(el motorista): Usagui, menos mal que te encuentro, vine a buscarte  
  
Entonces se bajo de la moto y fua hasta donde estaba Usagui. La multitud, decepcionada, pensando que era su novia, se alejo.  
  
Usagui: veo que sigues causando sensacion entre las chicas. ¿Como me encontraste?  
  
Iván(con una sonrisa que hizo que a Makoto, Amy, Minako y Usagui se pusieran rojas de corazonzito): Tengo mis contactos. He venido a buscarte, te llevare a tu casa, quiero hablar contigo   
  
Usagui(con una sonrisa): Vale  
  
Bunny: ¿Quien es?¿Tu novio?  
  
Usagui y Iván se rieron, lo que desconcerto a los demas  
  
Yaten( enojado): Si nos lo presentaras, tal vez no os tendrias que reir  
  
Usagui: Lo siento. El es Iván, un amigo de Yokohama, pero solo es un amigo, no es mi novio. Iván, ellos son Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Bunny, Makoto, Amy y Minako.  
  
Seiya: ¿Como es que no lo conocemos?  
  
Usagui: Es más grande que nosotros, y como nunca vino conmigo cuando estaba con vosotros...bueno, tengo que irme. Adios  
  
Iván le tendio un casco y el se puso el suyo, se subieron a la moto y marcharon.  
  
Iván y Usagui se encontraban en una sala muy bonita y bien decorada.  
  
Iván: He venido porque tenia que ayudarte, el enimgo es muy fuerte.  
  
Usagui: Me pregunto pq siempre atacaran Juuban  
  
Iván: Supongo que el cristal de plata los atrae.  
  
Usagui: pero tu tb has venido por otra cosa ¿o me equivoco?- con sonrisa de picara y con malicia.  
  
Iván se sonrojo de inmediato. Pero de repente Usagui palidecio  
  
Usagui: Estan atacando a alguien.  
  
Iván: Vayamos  
  
Cogieron la moto y se fueron.  
  
Mientras, en el templo Hikawa, una sombra (como la del parque) estaba atacando a las chicas(que despues de classe habian quedado alli con Rai, tambien estaban los Three Lights)El problema es que no les habia dado tiempo a trasformarse  
  
Sombra: Noto una energia muy grande, tal vez alguno de ustedes tiene la semilla estelar que busco.  
  
Entonces Usagui y Iván llegaron corriendo, impidiendo cualquier possibilidad de transformarese a las chicas.  
  
Usagui(finjiendo asombro): ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?(susurrandole a Iván) Debimos habernos transformado antes de venir  
  
Iván(tb susurrando): Tienes razón.  
  
Rai: Corred, huid.  
  
Usagui: Eso nunca, no voy avandonarlos aki- el abuelo de Rai y Yuuichiro se habian desmayado.  
  
Sombra: mientras más seamos mejor. Haber, quien sera mi siguiente victima- su ojos se posaron en Yaten, quien se encontraba recostado en un arbol, muy malherdio ya k el se llevo la mayor parte de los ataques. A su lado de encontraban Seiya y Taiki, quien al ver las intenciones del mountruo se pusieron delante de su hermano para protegerlo.  
  
Yaten: Quitos de enmedio o os lastimara, me quiere a mi  
  
Seiya: Eso nunca  
  
Taiki: Eres nuestro hermano y tb nuestro amigo.  
  
La sombra con un rápido ataque, aparto de enmedio a Seiya y Taiki Usagui: ¡YATEN!  
  
Las demas hicieron lo mismo que los dos chicos, y corrieron la misma suerte. Entonces fue Usagui quien se puso en medio.   
  
Sombra. Vaya, otro estorbo al que dejar con los demas  
  
Yaten(debil, no se podia ni mover): Marchate, te matara   
  
Usagui: Ni hablar  
  
La sombra la ataco y la chica recibio el impacto de lleno, se cayo al suelo pero se volvio a levantar.  
  
Usagui: No permitire que le hagas nada.  
  
Entonces un luna creciente(como la de Bunny) aparecio en su frente. La chica cogio un extraño broche en forma de luna creciente(como la de su frente) pero negra, de fondo tenia una luna llena. Tb tenia dos alitas doradas a los costados.  
  
Usagui: ¡PODER COSMICO UNIVERSAL!  
  
Y se transformo en Sailor Universe, tras el asombro de todos.  
  
Iván: Vaya, parece que no hay otra salida  
  
Seiya: No..  
  
Taiki:...me...  
  
Rai:...puedo...  
  
Makoto:...creer.  
  
Amy: Usagui...  
  
Minako: es...  
  
Bunny: la misteriosa  
  
Todos. ¡Sailor Universe!  
  
Iván por su parte tenia algo muy parecido al transformados de las chicas: era azul y en la punta tenia el planeta Uarno con el simbolo grabado.  
  
Iván: ¡PODER COSMICO DE URANO!  
  
Y se transformo en una guerrero: vestia una camiseta ajustada oscre y unos pantalones marrón oscuro, un antifaz cubria su rostro.  
  
Iván: Y yo soy WARRIOR URANO  
  
Todos(menos Usagui): ¡¿WARRIOR URANO?!En la mano de Usagui aparecio el baculo, y ella lanzo su ataque.  
  
S. Univ.: ¡ FUERZA SUPREMA DEL UNIVERSO!  
  
W. U. : ¡ TERREMOTO COSMICO DE URANO!  
  
Los dos ataques vencieron a la sombra.  
  
Todos estaban muy asombrados  
  
S. Univ.: Ahora que ya lo saben todo, es hora de recordar. Sailor scouts y Sailor star  
  
Las chicas y los chicos: ¡COMO SABES NUESTRAS IDENTIDADES!  
  
Entonces Warrior Urano se acerco a Yaten, de sus manos aparecio un tornado de viento y curo a Yaten.  
  
Sailor Universe alzo el baculo, y todo se volvio negro...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Notas de la autora.: Siento que la aparicion de Sailor Universe, Warrior Urano y sus personalidades(Usagui y Iván) aparecieran tan rapido, al igual que la aparicion de los Three Lights, pero es que la historia principal parte de aqui, y no queria entretenerme mucho. No tengo nada contra la princesa Kakyuu, pero me parecio interesnte crearle otro pasado a las sailor star. Que ellas fueran las protectoras de mi personaje nuevo. Total, que espero que les guste, espero que sigan leyendo, en el proximo capitulo se entenderan muchas cosas. 


	5. El intercambio de almas

Yaten, Mamoru, Taiki, Seiya, Amy, Minako, Makoto y Rai miraban sorprendidos/as a Sailor Universe y a Warrior Urano(recordemos que en el capitulo anterior Usagui y Iván se habian transformado en estos dos). El echo de que se transformaran los habia dejado en estado de shok.  
  
S. Univ.: Ya se que para todos ustedes esto resultara extraño y sorprendente, pero asi es, yo soy una sailor scout, Sailor Universe. La verdad, no tenia previsto descubrir mi identidad tan pronto, pero no podia consentir que os dañaran.  
  
W. Urano: Usagui y yo vinimos aqui para ayudaros.  
  
Seiya (que fue uno de los primeron en reaccionar): ¿Ayudarnos?  
  
S. Univ.: Ayudaros contra el nuevo enemigo. tranquilos, sabemos vuestras identidades como sailors( esto los asombro mucho a todos) Seguramente os preguntareis porque no aparecimos en vuestras otras luchas. Muy simple, Iván desperto hace tan solo 4 meses, por lo que aún no sabia utilizar muy bien sus poderes. Ademas, yo le dije que aun no viniera a Juuban. En cuanto a mi, desperte ya hace mucho tiempo, pero sabia que devia esperar.  
  
Rai: ¿Esperar para que?  
  
S. Univer.: Si hubiese intervenido en la batalla, vosotras no hubieseis adquidiro vuestro máximo poder y vuestra exitencia. A partir de todas las batallas que habeis sufrido, vuestro poder se ha ido incrementando y habeis conseguido un gran nivel de fuerza y experiencia.  
  
Makoto: ¿Y porque habeis venido ahora?  
  
W.U.: Porque vosotros no podrias contra el nuevo enemigo.  
  
Bunny: Gracias, espero que apartir de ahora seamos muy bueno amigos.  
  
S. Univ.:(con una sonrisa algo melancolica): Claro Sere_Chan  
  
Bunny: ¿Sere_Chan?  
  
S.Univ.: Nada dejalo.  
  
Taiki: Antes nos dijistes que era hora de recordar¿a que te refieres?  
  
Ahora los chicos y las sailor ya habian asimilado el echo de que usagui era Sailor Universe y Iván Warrior Urano.  
  
S. Univer.: Vuestro pasado.  
  
Seiya, Taiki y Yaten: ¿¡Nuestro pasado!?  
  
S. Univer.: Asi es, quien era vuestra princesa y quien fuisteis vosotros.  
  
Yaten: ¿Nos diras la identidad de nuestra princesa?  
  
S. Univ.: Os dire quien fue en el pasado, más no quien es en el presente, eso lo tendreis que haberiguar vosotros.  
  
Taiki: Disnolo por favor.  
  
S. Univer.: Primero tendreis que saber las historia del milenio de plata.  
  
Las chicas les explicaron lo del Milenio de plata, y ellos parecieron recordar, como si se les hiciera familiar.  
  
S. Univ.: Ahora que ya lo sabeis, os explicare:  
  
Durante el Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serenety tubo una hija: Serena, Serena fue la primojenita, pero no la única.  
  
Minako: ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Bunny: Explicate.  
  
S.Univ.: Si me dejan  
  
Mamoru: Si claro, continua.  
  
S. Univer.(en esto lo three lights escuchaban con gran atencion): dos años despues de que Serena naciera, la Reina Serenety tuvo otra hija: Selene, la hermana de Serena.  
  
Todos(menos Iván, que estaba al lado de Usagui callado):  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEE????????  
  
Bunny: ¿tengo una hermana?¿Y porque no la recuerdo?  
  
S.Univ.: Si Bunny, tuviste una hermana, y no la recordais por que ella decidio borraros esa parte de vuestros recuerdos cuando renacierais, para no causaros confusión, ya que ella no estaria con   
  
vosotros.  
  
Mamoru: Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo algo de la hermana de Serena, como un sentimiento.  
  
S. Univ.(con sonrisa entre triste y melancolica): Ya te explicare eso luego. Bueno, al lo que iba:  
  
Selene era la hermana de Serena, estaban siempre juntas. La princesa Serena tenia a sus guardianas, ya que ella era la hededera del reino lunar, pero Selene tb necesitaba vigilancia, ya que ella al pertenecer a la familia real de la luna tb corria peligro. Selene necesitaba tener proteccion, aunque a diferencia de Serena, que tenia 5 sailor que la protegian en palacio, y 4 que la protegian de los invasores, 9 en total, Selene solo necessitaba unas 4 (desiciones de su madre). Pero no encontraban guardianas. En eso, Selene tenia a tres grandes amigos: Taiki, Seiya y Yaten Kou   
  
Todos: ¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEE????  
  
S. Univ.: Pues eso. Había en el palacio una doncella, la confidente de la Reina, su mejor amiga. Ella tubo tres hijos: el mayor, Taiki que nacio el mismo año que la princesa Serena, un año despues nacio Seiya, el segundo de los hermanos, y dos años despues de el nacimiento de Taiki, nacio el tercero y el más pequeño: Yaten, que era de la edad de la princesa Selene, que nacio en el mismo año.  
  
Yaten: ¿A si que nosotros tb formamos parte del pasado del milenio de plata?  
  
S.Univ.: Si.  
  
Taiki: Ahora lo recuerdo, pero no consigo recordar el rostro de la princesa.  
  
Seiya y Yaten: Nosotros tp.  
  
Rai: Pero eso explica el que os apedilles igual (lo que significa que sois hermanos) pero sin embargo no os parezcais fisicamnete como para ser trillizos (si todos tienes los mismos años...) y que vuestro cumpleaños sean en fechas diferentes  
  
Amy: Eso quiere decir que Seiya y Yaten son más pequeños que nosotros y que en realidad tendrian 15 y 14 años.  
  
S. Univ.: No, la edad de Yaten es correcta, el en realidad tiene 16 años, sois vosotras las que tendrias que ser más grandes. Seiya deberia tener 17 años y vosotras 18.   
  
Makoto: ¿Y como es que todos tenemos la misma edad?  
  
S.Univer.:Cosas del destino, o no. Os tenias que encontrar para poder haceros amigos y aliaros en la batalla final contra el Caos. Y ahora si me permitis, continuo:  
  
La princesa Selene tenia una gran amistad con los tres chicos, en especial con Yaten, Los 4 siempre jugaban, reian, lloraban,...juntos, lo hacian todo juntos. Cuando se enteraron de que Selene necesitaba vigilantes pero no los encontraban, se ofrecieron a ser sus vigilantes. Solamante eran 3, pero la Reina Serenety sabia que la querian tanto(a Selene) que la protegerian con su vida. Pero habia un inconveniente: cuando se transformaran en sailors se transformarian  
  
en chicas. Ellos aceptaron pues asi podrian proteger a Selene.Les dieron la energia de las estrellas, ya que no quedaban otros planetas libres.  
  
Minako:¿Y que le paso a Selene?  
  
S.Univ.:(otra vez con una sonrisa triste y melancolica): Selene se enamoro de Endymion.  
  
Todos. ¿¿¿¿¿QUE??????  
  
Bunny: ¿Mi hermana se enamoro de Mamoru?  
  
S.Univ.: Asi es. Selene habia sido amiga de Endymion desde los 6 años, cuando bajo por primera vez a la Tierra (desovereciendo las leyes) y lo conocio. Durante muchos años, bajo a la Tierra cuando no la vigilaban para ver a Endymion, desovedecia las leyes, pero eso a ella no le importaba, ya que se habia echo muy amiga de Endymion. Las sailor star lights lo sabian, y la incubrian. El problema empezo al cabo de los años. Por aquel entonces, Endymion tenia 18 años, las sailors, Serena y Taiki tenian 16, Seiya tenia 15 años y Selene y Yaten tenian 14. Los sentimientos de Selene empezaron a cambiar, le habia cogido tanto cariño a Endymion, que sin darse cuenta, se habia enamorado de el. En el cumpleaños de Endymion(justo cuando cumplia los 20) Selene aun continuaba amandolo. Pero esa no es la historia, bajo a la Tierra como habia echo durante tantos años para asistir al cumpleaños de Endymion. Cuando la fiesta acabo, ambos jovenes salieron a pasear. Terminaron en un lago, era de noche y solo la Luna lo iluminaba. Alli Endymion confeso sus sentimientos a Selene, para sorpresa de ella ¡EL TAMBIÉN LA AMABA!  
  
Todos(otra vez): ¿¿¿¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEE???????  
  
Mamoru(confuso): Pues yo no me acuerdo mucho de eso.  
  
S.Univer.: ¡DEJENEME TERMINAR!- los otros se hacen pequeñitos y dicen  
  
:si, si.  
  
S. Univ.:El la beso, ella correspondio a ese beso, pero despues reacciono y salio corriendo, dejandolo solo.  
  
Rai: ¿Porque?  
  
S.Univ.: Ella tenia una mision, donde seguramente moriria, no queria hacerle daño a Endymion, preferia dejarlo ahora y que el buscara un nuevo amor. Adeamas, tenia prohibido amar, pues esos sentimientos podrian interferir en su mision, aunque eso a ella no le importo mucho. Endymion nunca supo eso, simplemente penso que lo rechazaba, que ella a el no lo amaba, nunca supo la verdad. Durante medio año, ella intento evitarlo, lo vistaba a veces, pero no muy frecuentemente, el no comentaba nada, y ella lo agradecia, ya que no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Selene desaparecio durente un año, ya que tubo que viajar junto con sus sailors. Para cuando regreso, se entero que Serena y Endymion eran pareja. Su hermana estaba tan emocionada que se lo conto nada más llegar, sin saber que Selene amaba a Endymion. Más tarde, Sailor Urano, su mejor amiga, le conto que Endymion habia estado muy triste durante su ausencia, pero que al igual que hizo ella, Serena bajo a la Tierra y se conocieron, Ella no paraba de hablar de el, se habia enamorado. Endymion por su parte, habia encontrado consuelo en Serena, cuando estaba con ella,   
  
olvidaba a Selene y era feliz, ya que su marcha lo entristecio mucho, poco a poco, sin quererlo y sin darse cuenta, se enamoro de la princesa Serena, aunque se sentia mal por Selene, no pudo evitarlo. Para Selene fue todo un chok, pero lo acepto, al fin y al cabo, ella lo habia querido asi. Llego el dia en que tubo que enfrontarse al enemigo(que no era Beryl), Fighter, Maker y Healer murieron por protegerla, Selene utilizo todo su poder y mato al enemigo, con la poca energia que le quedaba, hizo que sus guardianas renacieran. Despues murio. Envio a sus guardianas a un planeta tranquilo que habian visitado, y alli reenacieron, despues de 1.000 años.(me refiero a que no renacieron de inmediato, sino que renacieron en la epoca actual)  
  
Mamoru: Ya lo recuerdo, pero los recuerdos son confusos, y por más que lo intento no consigo recordar el rostro de Selene.  
  
Bunny no se habia tomado muy bien el que su novio estuviera enamorado de su hermana, pero ahora le prepcupaba otra cosa.  
  
Bunny(llorando): ¿Y tu sabes donde puedo encontra a mi hermana? Ahora que la recuerdo, empiezo a echarla de menos.  
  
A todos les pasaba los mismo, recordaban a la princesa, pero su rostro.  
  
S. Univ.: Lo siento, pero tendreis que encontrarla vosotros.  
  
Taiki. ¿Como sabes tu eso?  
  
W.U.: Sailor Universe a vivido muchos años, esta destinada a proteger el Universo, asi que vuelve a reenacer una vez muerta cuando el universo esta en peligro.  
  
Yaten(mirando al cielo y suspirando): Princesa.  
  
S.Univ.: Yo ya no os puedo ayudar más, lo siento. Ahora tenemos que ir a casa de las Other, ya les e enviado toda la informacion que vosotros sabeis, ya lo saben todo.  
  
Y alzando el baculo los teletransporto a casa de las Outhers, que ya los esperaban.  
  
Inners: Hola.  
  
Outhers:Hola  
  
Stars: Hola (cuanto hola, ¿no?)  
  
Haruka y Iván se quedaron mirando mutuamnete. De repente, para sorpresa de todos menos para Michiru y Usagui, ambos jovenes dejaron escapar unas lágrimas y se abrazaron fuertemente.  
  
Haruka: Hermano, no sabes como te he echado de menos.  
  
Iván: Yo tb a ti hermanita.  
  
Todos(menos Michiru y Usagui ¿¡¡¡HERMANO!!!?¿¿¿HERMANITA??? DE K VA TODO ESTO.  
  
Haruka: Iván y yo eramos hermanos en el Milenio de Plata, el estaba comprometido con Sailor Neptuno, ambos se amaban mucho, en la lucha contra beryl, cuando mori, le di mis poderes de sailor a mi hermano para que protegiera a su amada, por eso cuando renaci, lo hice con mi cuerpo de sailor pero con el alma de los dos.  
  
Iván: Finalmente mi alma podra volver a mi y tu seras una chica normal.  
  
Minako: Eso si que es una soprpresa.  
  
Michiru(mirando fijamente a Iván): Heros(el nombre de iván en el milenio de plata)  
  
iván(mirandola fijamnete): Michiru.  
  
Ambos se abrazaron amorosamente mientras que los demas sonreian.  
  
Rai: ¿Pero como has conseguido vivir tu sin tu alma?  
  
Iván: Desde que reenaci, Sailor Universe se encargo de eso, dandome parte de su poder para vivir.  
  
S.Univ.: Es la hora del cambio.  
  
Los cuerpos de Iván y Haruka se elevaron, ambos cerraron los ojos, S.Univ. alzo su baculo y el alma de Heros salio de Haruka y entro en el cuerpo de Iván. Entonces ambos bajaron, los demas decidieron irse y dejaro a Michiru y Iván solos, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna se fueron a dar una vuelta, y los demas a sus casa. Usagui se destranformo(al igual que Iván) y se fue a su casa.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola! Espero que les este gustando, No quiero que mal piensen de Endy, no es dejo una y cojo otra, tal y como se explica, a el le costo mucho olvidar a Selene, pero al final con ayuda de Serena lo hizo, consiguio verla solo como una amiga. Pero no se preocupen, no voy a romper la pareja, y tp voy a dejar a Usagui sin la suya.  
  
Hasta el proximo cap. 


	6. Ataque en el Centro Comercial

Nos encontramos en la casa de las Outher Senshi, Michiru e Iván estaban sentados en el sofa, abrazados.  
  
(Nota: En el cap. 5, Michiru llamo: Eros a Iván. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Eros era el dios Griego del viento.)  
  
Iván: Te he echado mucho de menos.  
  
Michiru (dejando escapar una leve risa): Pues yo, Haruka a cuidado muy bien de mi- esto lo dijo con picardia.  
  
Iván la miro con cara de espanto.  
  
Michiru: Tranquilo, yo también te he echado mucho de menos. Ambos se besaron. Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando, y cuando llegaron Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna, le ofrecieron quedarse esa noche alli, ya que Haruka tb tenia muchas ganas de hablar con su hermano.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, camino a la preparatoria de Juuban...  
  
Seiya: Usagui, espera.  
  
La joven volteo mientras que se paraba para esperar a los tres chicos.  
  
Usagui: Hola chicos.  
  
Taiki, Seiya y Yaten: Hola.  
  
Usagui(con una sonrisa): ¿Tienes alguna pista sobre su princesa?  
  
Seiya. Tenemos recuerdos, como pequeños flashbacks, pero no recordamos el rostro de nuestra princesa- esto ultimo lo dijo triste.  
  
Usagui: No esteis triste, seguro que pronto la encontrareis.  
  
Yaten: Yo recuerdo unos ojos color miel, y ya esta.  
  
Taiki: Y muchas gracias por decirnos quien era nuestra princesa en el pasado.  
  
Usagui: De nada.  
  
Yaten: Yo aun no me creo que alguien como tu sea una sailor, seguro que eres pesima guerrera.  
  
Usagui(con una vena en su frente): Para que lo sepas soy mejor que tu.  
  
Yaten: Eso es imposible, alguien como tu no puede ser mejor que yo.  
  
Usagui: Cualquiera puede ser mejor que tu ya que eres un debilucho.  
  
Taiki y Seiya(con una gota): Ya empezamos.  
  
Yaten: ¿A quien llamas debilucho?  
  
Usagui: ¿A quien va ser? A ti ¿Acaso ves algun otro debilucho por aqui?  
  
Yaten: Para que te enteres yo no soy un debilucho, sin embargo tu eres una torpe.  
  
Usagui: Incompetente.  
  
Yaten: Estupida.  
  
usagui: Eres un cerebro de mosquito.  
  
Yaten: Y tu una fea y marimacho  
  
Taiki y Seiya: No debio decir eso.  
  
Usagui: ¡BAKA!(Baka significa "Idiota" o "tonto" en japones)  
  
Entonces Usagui saco un martillo de quien sabe donde y aporreo a Yaten, quien termino con un enorme chichon.  
  
Discutiendo habian llegado a la preparatoria, asi que los 4 jovenes entraron(Yaten sobandose el chichon)  
  
Ya en clase...  
  
Yaten: Eres patetica.  
  
Usagui: y tu eres estupido  
  
Yaten: Tonta  
  
Usagui: Baka.  
  
Ambos jovenes estaban discutiendo flojito(recordemos que estan sentados juntos)  
  
Professor(que los habia oido): Kou, Tenjo, al pasillo.  
  
Ya a la salida, las chicas decidieron ir al Crow e invitaron a Yaten, Seiya, Taiki y Usagui, que aceptaron.  
  
Una vez en el Crow...  
  
Minako: Y decidme chicos ¿Volvereis a cantar?  
  
Taiki: Teniamos pensado no volver a cantar, pero ahora que tenemos que encontrar a nuestra princesa, si, volveremos a cantar.  
  
Minako, Rai(quien habia quedado alli con las chicas), Amy, Makoto y Bunny: ¡GENIAL!  
  
Toda la gente de la cafeteria se las quedo mirando, mientras que los Three Lights y Usagui las miraban con cara de "yo no las conozco".  
  
Makoto: Debo irme, tengo una entrevista con la dueña de una pasteleria, ya que necessitan una cocinera.  
  
Todos. Que tengas suerte.  
  
Makoto: Gracias.  
  
Makoto salio corriendo y fua hasta la pasteleria. Hizo la entrevista, la dueña(que era una joven de unos 46 años, de pelo oscuro u ojos del mismo color) le hizo hacer un pastel y paso con nota(el trabajo era suyo)  
  
Makoto: Muchas gracias.  
  
Señora: De nada, y ara ves a atender a la gente, hoy es tu dia de practica.  
  
Makoto: Vale.  
  
La joven salio de la cocina y fue a la barra. En la pasteleria se encontraban un grupo de amigas cominendo pastel y un joven de cabellos azules y ojos entre azules y grises(el joven que estaba hablando con otro chico de cabello negro en el cap. 3) sentado en la barra.  
  
Una joven de unos 20 años, de cabello corto y morado y ojos violetas se le acerco sonriendo.  
  
Joven: Hola, me llamo Lorena y soy la otra camarera, cocinera,...llamalo como quieras. Tu compañera de trabajo  
  
Makoto. Encantada, yo me llamo Makoto.  
  
Lorena: Ves a atender a ese joven.  
  
Makoto fue hasta el joven y con una sonrisa le pregunto.  
  
Makoto: ¿Que desea tomar?  
  
Joven: Un cafe, gracias.  
  
Makoto le sirvio el cafe, y el, despues de tomarselo, la llamo.  
  
Makoto: ¿Si, que desea?  
  
Joven: La cuenta.   
  
Makoto le entrego la cuenta, el joven pago y se fue.  
  
Makoto(pensando): Es un chico muy guapo- y se sonrojo.  
  
Mientras, en el centro comercial...  
  
El mismo joven que hacia un rato estaba en la pasteleria ataco a todo el mundo, quitandole su semilla estelar(lanzo varios ataques que hizo que a todos les apareciera en el mismo instante)   
  
Joven: Pues vaya, tanta gente y nadie tiene la semilla universo, vaya decepcion, en fin, los tendre que eliminar.  
  
En el mismo momento en el que el joven ataco, en la cafeteria.  
  
Usagui: El enemigo esta atacando.  
  
Todos: ¿Que?  
  
Usagui: Tengo el poder de saber cuando el enemigo esta atacando, como guardiana del universo tengo que impedir que este sea destruido y por eso puedo sentir los ataques.  
  
Todos salieron corriendo y se dirijieron a una cellejon, donde se transformaron.  
  
S.S. Maker: Y bien¿donde estan atacando?  
  
S.Univer.: Un momento que me concentre, mientras, avisen a Jupiter. Usagui cerro los ojos y intento dar con el lugar, mientras que Amy se comunicaba con el comunicador con Makoto.  
  
S.Univ.: Ya lo tengo, estan atacando el centro comercial. ¡TELETRANSPORTACION!  
  
Y fueron teletransportados al Centro Comercial, donde el chico de cabellos azules se asombro al verlos.  
  
Todas las sailor voltearon a ver a Sailor Universe.  
  
S.Univ.:(enconjiendose de hombros): Es otro de los poderes que tengo.   
  
Joven: Bien, parece que tenemos compañia.- con una chasquido de sus dedos, todas las semillas estelares volvieron a sus cuerpos, dejando a la gente desmayada. Con otro chasquido, un ser de entre las sombras aparecio.El joven se fue.  
  
S.Univ.: Vaya, hora de divertirse.  
  
Todas las sailor atacaron a la vez y el mounstruo fue eliminado sin tener opcion siquiera a atacar. Justo entonces aparecio sailor Jupiter.  
  
S.J.: Vaya, parece que me e perdido lo mejor.  
  
S.S.F.: Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que la gente despierte.  
  
Todos se destransformaron y se fueron.  
  
Mientras, en una habitacion, estaba el joven de cabellos azules hablando con otro joven de cabellos cortos, de color verde claro y ojos de color verde oliva.  
  
joven cabello azul(para distingirlos): Que quieres hermano.  
  
J.C. verdes: Saber como te fue.  
  
J.C.A.: No encontre la semilla universo, pero tranquilo, la encontrare.  
  
-Eso espero- sono una voz a espaldas de ambos, y aparecio un joven de cabellos cortos(como el de cabellos verdes), anaranjados y ojos rojos   
  
CONTINUARA... 


	7. El Primer concierto de los Three Lights ...

Voz: Ja,ja,ja(riendo de forma jugetona): Yaten a ver si me atrapas.  
  
Yaten: Te atrapare Selene  
  
Yaten corre detras de una chica de la cual solo podemos ver una silueta femenina negra.  
  
De repente todo se oscurece  
  
Voz: Yaten  
  
Unos ojos color miel aparecen, despues son subsituidos por la misma silueta negra(el fondo cambio a uno rojo)   
  
Yaten(despertando precipitadamente): Princesa!- su respiracion era agitada, y cuando ya se tranquilizo, el joven de ojos verde-amarillo susurro algo.  
  
Yaten: Otra vez el mismo sueño. Me pregunto cuando podre volver a mi princesa.  
  
En el salon de clases donde estaban las chicas...  
  
Makoto: ¿Habeis visto a Usagui?  
  
Minako: No  
  
Taiki: Me parece que a ido a recoger su uniforme.  
  
(Nota: Hasta ahora Usagui iba vestida con pantalones tejanos acampanados y camisetas sin mangas (de esas que son de tirantes, pero que te llegan casi hasta el inivio del brazo, no se si me entendeis)  
  
Usagui camninaba por los pasillos recordando la cara de sorpresa que puso la mujer al entregarle el uniforme (solo vemos su cara) La chica se paro delante de una puerta y la abrio, al instante todos los que estaban en el salon se soprendieron mucho(menos Taiki, Yaten y Seiya)  
  
Seiya: Lo a vuelto a hacer.  
  
Yaten: Esta nunca cambia  
  
Taiki: Pero hay que reconocer q esta muy guapa.  
  
Entonces vemos completamente a Usagui, parada en la puerta, e iba con EL UNIFORME DE CHICO, llevaba los pantalones, la camisa y los zapatos del uniforme masculino de la preparatoria Juuban.  
  
La chica, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, se sento en su asiento, al lado de Yaten.  
  
Yaten: Hola Baka  
  
Usagui: No empezemos  
  
Yaten solo se enconjio de hombros.  
  
Entonces entro el profesor, que se sorprendio al ver a Usagui con el uniforme masculino.  
  
Professor: Señorita Tenjo, me podria explicar como es que va con el uniforme maculino.  
  
Usagui: ¿Porque?¿Que he echo algo malo?  
  
Usagui: Pero si lo quiere saber, no me gustan las faldas ni los vestidos, asi que pedi que me trajeran el uniforme masculino que tiene pantalones y no falda. Las normas obligan a llevar uniforme pero no especifican cual.  
  
Professor: Tiene razón, y ahora empezemos las clases.  
  
Como todos los dias, las clases transquirieron con normalidad, los chicos no paraban de mirar a Usagui, y sonrojarse mientras que el maestro explicaba.  
  
A la hora del recreo...  
  
Bunny: Eres muy rara Usagui.  
  
Amy: Bunny, no seas tan indiscreta.  
  
Usagui: No te preocupes, me lo han dicho muchas veces.  
  
Yaten: Ya ven que yo tenia razon: es una marimacho: es poco femenina, nunca usa falda, siempre utiliza los uniformes masculinos...   
  
No pudo terminar pq un enorme martillazo le dio en la cabeza clavandolo en el suelo con un gran chichote.  
  
Usagui(con una vena en su frente): Tu a callar, que nadie a pedido tu opinion.  
  
Bunny(con una gran gota): Se llevan peor que yo con Rai o con Mamoru cuando nos conocimos.  
  
Taiki: Dicen que del amor al odio solo va un paso  
  
Makoto: No creo que ese sea su caso  
  
Seiya:Usagui siempre a sido asi, ya en nuestra antigua preparatoria, donde la conocimos, vestia con uniforme masculino.  
  
Yaten(que ya se habia recuperado del golpe): Por cierto chicas, esta noche tenemos un concierto, ya les dijimos que volviamos a cantar.  
  
Chicas(con estrellitas en los ojos): ¿De verdad?  
  
Taiki: Si.  
  
Seiya: Y aqui tienen, les reservamos unos voletos de primera fila.  
  
Seiya repartio los boletos.  
  
Chicas: muchas gracias  
  
Taiki: Toma Usagui, también tenemos un boleto para ti.  
  
Yaten: Y este es para Rai, darselo vosotras.  
  
Minako se colgo del cuello de Yaten  
  
Minako(con estrellitas en los ojos): ¡GENIAL! Podre volver a verte cantar.  
  
Yaten se sonrojo un poco, mientras los demas sonreian. esa Minako...nunca cambiaria. Pero Usagui doblo las cejas, enfadada.   
  
Usagui(pensando): ¿Pero pq me enfado?  
  
La campana sono y los jovenes volvieron a entrar en clase.  
  
Usagui se encontraba en el parque nº10, sentada en el cesped. Las chicas la habian invitado a ir al Crow, pero ella necessitaba estar sola. Los chicos se fueron a dar una vuelta, Iván estaba junto con Haruka y Michiru viendo una carrera de motos(tenia la misma aficion por ellas que Haruka) y Hotaru y Setsuna se fueron de compras al centro comercial.  
  
La joven empezo a entonar una cancion, era una cancion muy antigua que su madre le habia enseñado. Su voz era sueve y armoniosa, dulce, y a la vez podia cambiar a un tono más fuerte, pero encantador de todas maneras. Cuando termino de cantar, se dio cuenta de que habia alguien detras de ella.  
  
Voz (una voz muy conocida para todos)(aplaudiendo): Bravo, cantas divino.  
  
La joven se volteo precipitadamente.  
  
Usagui(sonrojada): ¡SEIYA!¡TAIKI!¡YATEN!-(la voz era de Seiya)  
  
Yaten: Tengo que reconocer que cantas muy bien.  
  
Usagui(sonrojada): Gracias.  
  
Taiki: Que te pareceria cantar con nosotros esta noche?  
  
Usagui: ¿¿QUE??  
  
Seiya: Lo que oiste, nos gustaria que cantaras con nosotros esta noche.  
  
Usagui: Pero es que yo...  
  
Yaten (con tono burlon): Ahora no me digas que tienes miedo de actuar en publico  
  
Usagui: Por cupuesto que no! Lo hare,actuare con vosotros esta noche.- la verdad es que la chica le tenia un miedo terrible a actuar en publico, pero no lo quiso aceptar por orgullo.  
  
Taiki: Ok, mientras¿por que no vamos a dar una vuelta? Son la 5:30 y no tenemos que actuar hasta las 10:00 de la noche.  
  
Usagui: SI! VAYAMOS AL ZOO  
  
Yaten: Infantil  
  
Usagui: ¿Que dijiste?  
  
Seiya: Paren.  
  
Yaten y Seiya: Lo siento.  
  
Taiki: ¿Porque al zoologico?  
  
Usagui: Es que me gustan mucho los animales y aun no he visitado el zoo.  
  
Seiya: Pues esta decidido, iremos al zoo.  
  
Mientras, en la cafeteria Crow...  
  
Rai: Aun no me lo creo, ¡Podre ir a ver a los Three Lights en su primer concierto despues de tanto tiempo! ¡GENIAL!  
  
Minako: Es realmente estupendo  
  
Makoto(con tono malicioso): Y que Amy¿Cuando se lo piensas decir a Taiki?  
  
Amy(sonrojandose): ¿Decirle que?  
  
Bunny(en el mismo tono malicioso): Vamos Amy, no te hagas la despistada, sabemos muy bien que te gusta Taiki.  
  
Amy se sonrojo a mas no poder y se escondio detras de su libro de quimica(que por cierto, estaba del reves...)  
  
Amy: Yo no...  
  
Minako: Vamos Amy, te pusiste muy triste cuando se fue y no dejabas de hablar de Taiki. Cuando estubo aqui ya se notaba mucho que te gustaba.  
  
Rai: ¿Y tu Minako?Cuando se lo piensas decir a Yaten?  
  
Minako: No lo se- y su rostro se puso serio- quiero mucho a Yaten, pero no estoy segura de que el me quiera a mi, me parece que le gusta otra, aunque ni el mismo lo sabe. Ademas, no estoy segura de que lo que sienta realmente por el sea amor.   
  
Todas. Minako...  
  
Minako. Pero no se preocupen, la fabulosa diosa del amor conseguira novio. JAJAJA  
  
Todas(con una gota): No cambia  
  
Bunny: Yo me voy, que he quedado con Mamoru  
  
Bunny se fue, y ya con Mamoru.  
  
Bunny(abrazada a el): ¿Y bien?¿Como te fue?  
  
Mamoru: Me han puesto fijo.  
  
Bunny: Felicidades  
  
Mamoru: Gracias.  
  
Y se besaron.  
  
Mientras, en el zoo, los chicos junto con Usagui estaban pasando una tarde muy divertida(incluso Yaten, ya que decidieron no discutir, es mas, este le compro un helado) estaban mirando los monos.   
  
Usagui: Mira que divertidos.  
  
De repente vio un carrito de nuves de azucar   
  
Usagui(abrazandose a Seiya): Seiya-Chan. ¿Me compras un helado?  
  
Seiya(abrazandola): Por supuesto(ellos se comportan como si fueran novios, pero en realidad, aunque se queria mucho, solo se querian como amigos)  
  
Y ambos jovenes se fueron con Usagui colgada del brazo de Seiya. A Yaten esto no le parecio hacer mucha gracias ya que fruncio las cegas, enojado.  
  
Yaten(pensando): ¿Pero porque me enojo? Ella solo es una amiga Taiki se lo quedo mirando  
  
Taiki(pensando): Hay Yaten, si te dieras cuenta...  
  
Llego el tan deseado concierto, millones de fans estaban ocupando los asientos del lugar donde se celebraba el concierto. Nuestras chicas estaban sentadas en primera fila.  
  
Bunny(preocupada): ¿Donde estara Usagui? Va a llegar tarde.  
  
El espectaculo empezo, y tres focos emfocaron a los tres chicos.  
  
Taiki: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haber venido a nuestro primer concierto, despues de tanto tiempo.  
  
Seiya: Hoy tambien es un dia especial por otro motivo, hoy en nuestro grupo habra un nuevo miembro- hubo un gran murmullo- ella es una gran amiga nuestra, a la que hoy hemos oido cantar y su voz nos a encantado, esperamos que tb les guste a vosotras ya que a partir de ahora, cantara con nosotros. Ella es Usagui Tenjo   
  
Rai, Amy, Minako, Makoto y Bunny: ¿QUE? NO PUEDE SER.  
  
Usagui salio muy nerviosa al escenario, ya que nunca habia actuado en publico, se puso al lado de Yaten, quien noto el nerviosismo de la chica.  
  
Yaten(a Usagui): Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, todo va a salir bien. Cantas muy bien, y nosotros estaremos aqui para ayudarte. El joven le sonrio(ahh, quiero ser Usagui) y la chica se sonrojo un poco.  
  
Usagui. Gracias.- y entonces ella le devolvio la sonrisa, haciendo que Yaten se sonrojara.  
  
El concierto empezo y el publico quedo encantado con la voz de la chica, incluso las chicas admitieron que cantaba muy bien.  
  
Al finalizar el concierto, los Three Lights felicitaron a Usagui.  
  
Rai(llegando al camarino donde estaban todos): Enorabuena Usagui, cantas muy bien.  
  
Usagui: gracias.  
  
Makoto: Nos sorprendimos mucho al verte alli y saber que ibas a cantar.  
  
Minako: Pero incluso una gran cantante como yo, tiene que reconocer que cantas muy bien.  
  
Usagui: Doma arigato Gozaimasu (Muchas gracias)  
  
Bunny. Por cierto chicos, espero que encuentren a su princesa pronto.   
  
Seiya: Gracias bombon.  
  
Amy: Por cierto, las chicas y yo hemos pensado que mañana(aprovechando que es sabado) podriamos ir al parque de atraciones.  
  
Taiki: Parece una buena idea.  
  
Seiya: Yo me apunto.  
  
Yaten y Usagui: Nosotros tb vamos.  
  
Bunny: Tambien vendran Mamoru(en esto Seiya se deprimio un poco) Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna y Iván. Les pido por favor se comporten.  
  
Taiki: De acuerdo, pero si ellas tb lo hacen  
  
Rai: Tranquilos, lo aran, ya he hablado con ellas.  
  
Usagui: Entonces quedamos mañada a las 9:00 en punto en la entrada del parque de atracciones.  
  
Todos: Vale.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas de la autora: Ya se que no a habido ningun ataque, pero no veo necessario que en todos los capitulos, los malos ataquen.En el proximo cap. si habra un ataque espero que les este gustando, y gracias por seguir mi fic. 


	8. Alboroto en el parque de atracciones

Nota: Queria disculparme ya que me equivoque con las edades en que tendrian las sailors, en realidad. Yaten y Selene tienen 17, Seiya 18 y las demas 19, solo me equivoque de un año, pero queria rectificarlo-es que a veces no se donde tengo la cabeza, Gomen-nasai.-)  
  
9:00 de la mañana, en la entrada del parque de atracciones.  
  
Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Usagui estaban alli, esperando a las demas.  
  
Taiki: Vaya sorpresa, no me lo esperaba.  
  
Usagui: Yo tampoco, mira que no habernos cruzado en estos ultimos dias.  
  
Seiya: Quien iba a pensar que vivias justo en la casa de al lado  
  
Usagui: ¡SEREMOS VECINOS!  
  
Yaten: Por desgracia  
  
Usagui(con una vena):¿Que dijiste?  
  
Por suerte para Taiki y Seiya la pelea no llego a mas porque en ese momento llegaron Makoto, Minako, Rai y Amy.  
  
Chicas: Hola  
  
Three lights y Usagui: Hola chicas.  
  
Justo en ese momento, por la otra banda de la calle llegaron Iván, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna. Asi que los vio, Usagui salio corriendo a brazos de Iván y lo abrazo efusivamente.  
  
Iván: Hola preciosa- Michiru puso cara de celos.  
  
Usagui: Hola  
  
Taiki miro a Yaten, quien parecia enojado.  
  
Bunny: Hola chicas.  
  
Bunny y Mamoru se acercaban al grupo  
  
Rai: ¿Y ese milagro de que lleges temprano?  
  
Makoto: Seguro que es porque Mamoru paso por ella  
  
Bunny: jejeje(risa nerviosa) Si.  
  
Gota para todos.  
  
Todos entraron en el Parque de atracciones.  
  
Haruka: Y bien¿Que hacemos ahora?  
  
Amy: tendriamos que elejir un orden para ir a los sitios y no pasar todo el dia dando vueltas.  
  
Seiya: Y si subimos al Dragon-K(era una atraccion parecida a la montaña rusa, pero mas fuerte: giros de 360 grados, curbas cerrada,....)  
  
Bunny: ¡SI!  
  
Todos fueron al Dragon-k. Los vagones de la atraccion era de dos en dos,(una fila de dos vaya) asi que se dispusieron para ir:   
  
Mamoru y Bunny  
  
Michiru y Iván  
  
(los demas lo hicieron a sorteo)  
  
Taiki y Amy  
  
Seiya y Haruka  
  
Yaten y Usagui  
  
Hotaru y Minako  
  
Setsuna y Makoto.  
  
Rai y desconocido  
  
Rai(pensando): Genial, me tubo que tocar con el desconocido.  
  
Mientras hacien cola, un chico se acerco a Usagui, su pinta no era muy buena la verdad, parecia un facha(don crsta, tatuages, pinsirs,...)  
  
Chico(abrazando por la cintura a Usagui): Oye nena, porque no te vienes conmigo  
  
Usagui aparto los brazos del chico de su cuerpo y con un tono frio, al igual que su mirada, le dijo:  
  
Usagui: Yo no voy con idiotas.  
  
El joven la agarro por la muñeca.  
  
Chico: Ahora no te lo sugieron, ahora te ordeno que vengas conmigo.  
  
Yaten, que ya se habia puesto a la defensiba, le solto la muñeca a Usagui de la mano de ese tipo.  
  
Yaten: Yo de tu me largaria por donde has venido.  
  
Chico: Quien te has creido que eres?  
  
Iván: Haz lo que te dice si no quieres cobrar  
  
Mamoru: No creo que estes en situacion de desoberecernos  
  
Seiya: Largate.  
  
Taiki: Y no vuelvas a venir, porque recibiras tu merecido  
  
El joven, al ver que eran muchos, se fue con su banda(algo mas atras)  
  
Usagui: Gracias.  
  
Haruka(pensando mientras que miraba a Usagui): Ya estamos, siempre tienes esa mirada fria y ese aspecto tb frio, parece que no quiere mostrar sus sentimientos. Solo cuando esta con mi hermano o con los Three Lights sonrie y sus ojos se iluminan. Me recuerda a mi misma antes.  
  
(Nota: Los pensaminetos de haruka se deben, a que desde que llego a la preparatoria Juuban y las chicas la conocieron, esa mirada fria y la frialdad de su tono(aunque no se notaba mucho, estaba) solo la habia abandonado, cuando, tal y como a dicho Haruka, estaba con Iván o los Three Lights)  
  
Setsuna(pensando): Pobre sailor Universe, desde lo que paso en el Milenio de Plata, se a vuelto aun mas cerrada y fria. Tiene miedo que sus sentimientos vuelvan a interferir en su mision y por su culpa, alguien termine moriendo. Por suerte aun sonrie cuando esta en compañia de sus guerreras, ellas son la unica esperanza que tenemos para que la Princesa recupere para siempre su sonrisa.  
  
Mamoru: Bunny que te pasa, pareces preocupada.  
  
Todos la miraron  
  
Bunny: Nada, solo que no puedo evitar pensar en mi hermana. Los Three  
  
Lights estan intentando buscarla, pero yo no haga nada para encontrarla.  
  
Seiya: No te preocupes Bombon, no es tu culpa. Nosotros la encontraremos.  
  
Bunny sonrio y les llego el turno de suvirse al Dragon-k.  
  
Usagui y Yaten(quien ivan en el primer bagon)se reian mientras que alzaban las manos. Seiya, Minako, Hotaru, Makoto, Rai y Bunny hacian lo mismo, mientras que Iván, Amy ,Taiki y Mamoru solo reian, divirtiendose, pero sin alzar los brazos. Por su parte, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna maldecian el dia en que habian acepatado subirse en esa atracion.  
  
Haruka(ya todos se encontraba fuera de la atraccion):No me volvere a subir a una cosa de esas en mi vida, voy a vomitar.  
  
Setsuna: Yo opino lo mismo que tu  
  
Seiya(a modo de burla): Vamos, no me puedo creer que las poderosas sailors exteriores no aguanten una montaña rusa.  
  
Bunny: Seiya, acordamos nada de discusiones.  
  
Seiya:Lo siento  
  
Iván: Y si ahora vamos a la casa del terror, esta aqui al lado.  
  
Ya en la cola de la casa del terror...  
  
Bunny: Nonononononono voy a subir.  
  
Haruka: Vamos gatita, nada de lo que veas ahi dentro es de verdad, solo son efectos opticos y gente disfrazada.  
  
Bunny: Igualmente NO quiero!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, al final Bunny entro junto con los demas, y a cada cosa rara que aparecia(una momimia, un dracula,...) se abrazaba gritado a Mamoru.  
  
Se subieron en unos vagones que te daban una vuelta por alli.  
  
Los vagones eran de 4, y en el primero iban: Haruka, Ivan, Amy y Rai, en el segundo iban: Yaten, Usagui, Mianko y Makoto, en el tercero iban: Taiki, Mamoru, Bunny y Seiya, en el ultimo vagon iban: Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y un desconocido.  
  
De repente, en el vagon donde iba Minako, Yaten, Usagui y Makoto, un cadaver aparecio colgando delante suyo. Makoto grito asustada, Yaten solo se soprendio, Usagui ni se inmuto, lo miro como dicinedo: Vaya tonteria, pero Minako dio un fuerte grito y se abrazo a Yaten.   
  
Minako: Yaten, protegeme!  
  
Usagui(con un tono algo celoso, al igual que su cara, cosa que Makoto no tardo en ver): Tampoco hace falta que te asustes asi, solo es un muñeco.  
  
Bunny: Te admiro, hay que ver la sangre fria que tienes, ni te has inmutado.  
  
El vagon continuo y ya cuando parecian llegar al final, Bunny miro al lado y vio a un mountruo verde iluminado con una linterna que gritaba: YU,YU  
  
Bunny(mientras se agarraba a Mamoru): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(VALE,  
  
CREO K ME PASE....) el bicho apago la linterna y se fue, cuando de repente aparecio al lado de Usagui, quien esta vez si que no se lo esperaba, y dio un pequeño brinco al tiempo que se agrraba a Yaten(por accidente) este se sonrojo.  
  
Usagui(al darse cuenta de que estaba aggarrando al muchacho)(sonrojada): lo siento.  
  
Yaten: Tranquila, no pasa nada.  
  
Pasaron un dia muy divertido y ya cuando estaban por salir, el joven de cabellos azules aparecio, atacando a toda la gente que estaba alli. Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Iván, Usagui y Seiya justo salian de una atraccion y no les afecto, pero a los demas si. Rapidamente se transformaron.  
  
Chico: Ninguna de estas es la semilla universo.  
  
S.U.: Lllamada por la nueva era...  
  
Chico; Cortad el rollo(gota para todos) No encontrado lo que busco, asi que por un dia, sere buen chico y devolvere las semillas a su sitio y os dejare un regalito.  
  
Las semillas volvieron a sus dueños y un mountruo salio de entre las sombras.  
  
El mountruo empezo a atacar a la gente, y cuando estaba apunto de aplastar a Mamoru(insconciente)  
  
- Tierra tiembla- el ataque dio al mountruo y lo destruyo  
  
S.Un(con una gota): Esta vez era un mountruo debil  
  
W.U.: Si.  
  
La gente se despero y nuestro heroes se fueron, habiendo pasado un dia juy divertido   
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora: Ya se que es algo corto pero es que esta mi madre diciendome que me vaya porque es tarde(la verdad, es una pesada, yo no tengo sueño, pero si no lo hago, me quitara de internet=( Bai ca 


	9. Combatiendo juntos La union de Sailor Ur...

Una joven estaba de pie, encima del tejado de una casa. Era de noche y la luna brillava arriba en el firmamento. Podemos ver la silueta de la joven, y su larga melene que se mueve con el viento. Alza sus ojos color miel, y se queda observando la Luna, mientras que un recuerdo invade su mente.  
  
**********************************recuerdo**********************************  
  
Un hombre, de cabellos negros que le llegaban por los hombros, y ojos fríos, miraba desafiente hacia algun lugar concreto. Una sonrisa maligna y cruel aparecio en sus labios. El hombre estaba flotando en el aire, de pie.  
  
Miramos para abajo, vemos a una joven de cabellos castaños llorando mientras que abrazaba a otra de cabellos grises. Ambas vestian trajes de Sailors, la que lloraba era Sailor Universe.   
  
S.U.(solo vemos su rostro, por el cual caen lagrimas sin cesar)(cerrando los ojos): Fighter.  
  
En su mente aparece una imagen- S.U.(enojada):Seiya, devuelveme eso.Seiya(con sonrisa burlona):cogelo.-  
  
Esa imagen es remplazada por otra (todo esto pasa en muy poco tiempo):  
  
Sailor Star Fighter atravesada por una rayo, mientras que luchaba con el hombre de cabellos negros. S.U.(quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados): Maker  
  
En su mente volvio a aparecer una imagen-Ella se encontraba estudiando con Taiki.Taiki: Y esto se resuelve asi S.U.(quien vestia unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta):Gracias Taiki, te quiero -y abrazaba al chico.  
  
La imagen tb fue cambiada por otra: Sailor Star Maker era dañada por un ataque del chico de cabellos negros. La sailor cayo al suelo y un charco de sangre inundo el suelo.  
  
S.U.(aun con los ojos cerrados): Healer.  
  
y lo mismo, una imagen aparece en la mente de la chica- Era ella (vestida como antes) abriendo un regalo de cumpleños, de el salio un perrito color canela. S.U.:Yaten(quien se encontraba a su lado) es precioso, muchas gracias.- y se colgo del cuello del chico.S.U.: Te quiero, te quiero mucho (el era su mejor amigo)  
  
Y la imagen volvio a ser remplazada por otra: Sailor Star Healer era atravesada por una daga de hielo que iba dirigida a S.U.(se puso delante para protegerla)  
  
S.U.(abriendo los ojos): ¡SEIYA, TAIKI, YATEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Hombre(con risa diabolica):Jajajaja  
  
******************************fin recuerdo******************************  
  
Una lagrima solitaria rodo por el rostro de Usagui.  
  
S.U.(secandose la lagrima): No pienso permitir que eso vuelva a suceder, en aquella batalla perdi lo que mas queria, no voy a volver a perderlo.  
  
Voz:Sailor Universe.  
  
La joven volteo y se encontro con Sailor Pluton.  
  
S.U.: Hola Sailor Plutón.  
  
S.P.: Princesa, estoy preocupada por ti, el quiere matarte.  
  
S.U.: Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero no hace falta, tranquila, estare bien. Y gracias por guardar mi secreto.  
  
S.P.: No hay de que.Cuando tu no se lo has dicho sera por algo.  
  
S.U.: Si realmente son mis guardianas, sabran encontrarme, igualmente, les echare una mano.  
  
Era de dia y Usagui se encontraba hablando con Mamoru en una cafeteria.  
  
Mamoru: Me alegro de estar aqui hablando contigo, hemos hablado poco y casi no te conozco(se refiere a sus gustos,...)  
  
Usagui: Bueno, yo tampoco te conozco mucho a ti, no esperaba encontrate en el parque. Y sobre mi, no hay mucho que contar.Tu eres el novio de Bunny, verdad?(esto lo dijo como una afirmacion) Y dime, la quieres mucho?  
  
Mamoru(algo sonrojado): Si.  
  
Usagui(haciendo un gesto aproximado a una sonrisa): Ya se nota. Ella tb te quiere mucho, no se que haria sin ti. Esta locamente enamorada de ti.  
  
Mamoru se sonrojo  
  
Usagui(seria): Queria pedirte un favor, no tomes encuenta lo del otro dia en tu apartamento,por favor, eran cosas mias.  
  
Mamoru(no muy convencido): De acuerdo  
  
Usagui: Hablame de ti.  
  
Mamoru: Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia seis años y desde entonces no recuerdo nada de antes del accidente.  
  
Usagui: Lo siento.  
  
Mamoru: No te preocupes. Me adoptaron mis tios, pero ya eran grandes y hara unos 5 años murieron tb. Yo ya tenia el apartemento y me esforce en estudiar, me busque un trabajo y ya esta.Y tu?Cuentame de ti.  
  
Usagui(sin ningun sentimineto en su voz, fria):Mis padre siempre me han dado libertad para hacer lo que quiero, siempre andan viajando por asuntos de negocios y casi nunca los veo, se podrias decir que no tengo padres. Cuando tenia 5 años, nos mudamos a Alemania, donde aprendi hablar aleman, al cabo de dos años, nos fuimos a Grecia, donde me diverti bastante ya que me gusta mucho la mitologia griega y romana, y ver todos sus monumentos. Tres años más tarde, volvimos a mudarnos, esta vez a Francia, donde aprendi Frances.Un años despues, nos fuimos a Roma.Yo viajaba con mis padres, pero ellos nunca estaban en casa, siempre me quedaba en el hotel o casa donde estabamos, yo y la soledad. Cuando cumpli 13 años, me quise independizar y les dije que queria volver a Japón, a Yokohama, donde vivian mis padres antes. Papa me compro una casa, y alli estuve hasta hace poco, cuando tuve que venirme a Juuban. Como es natural, papa me compro otra casa aqui. Mamoru(sorprendido por el relato):Vaya, asi que eres rica no?   
  
Usagui: Se podria decir que si. Mi madre y mi padre son dueños de varias empresas, y tienen mucho dinero, pero yo solo les pido el necesario, como si fuera una chica normal,menos cuando se me antoja algo.   
  
Mamoru: Pues me gustaria haber viajado a todos esos lugares.  
  
Voz(detras de Usagui): Usagui, no ves que el ya tiene novia, y ademas¿quien querria salir con una marimacho como tu?   
  
Usagui(con una enorme vena en su frente)(volteandose): ¡YATEN ERES UNA BAKA!(Yaten eres un idiota)  
  
Detras suyo se encontraban Taiki, Seiya(con una enorme gota, al igual que Mamoru) y Yaten(con una sonrisa burlona).  
  
Taiki y Seiya: Hola  
  
Mamoru: Hola  
  
Yaten: Niña tonta.  
  
Usagui: Incompetente  
  
Yaten: Imbecil  
  
Usagui: Cerebro de mosquito.  
  
Yaten: Cabeza de chorlito.  
  
Usagui: Insecto  
  
Yaten: Alimaña  
  
Usagui: Gusano  
  
Yaten: Marimacho  
  
Usagui: ¡BAKA!  
  
Mamoru(tosiendo): Chicos, no se si lo habeis notado, pero toda la cafeteria os esta mirando.  
  
Ambos jovenes echaron una vistazo a los lados y vieron que, efectivamente, TODA la cafeteria los estaba mirando. Sus rostros no tardaron en ruborizarse.  
  
Taiki: eso os pasa por andar siempre discutiendo, sera mejor que nos vayamos  
  
Yaten y Usagui(avergonzados): Si  
  
Mamoru pago y se fueron fuera, a dar una vuelta.  
  
Mamoru: ¿Y las chicas?  
  
Seiya: Dijeron que tenian que ir a hacer unas compras. Entonces vieron a Haruka y Michiru, que paseaban por el parque(Haruka continuaba vistiendo de hombre, ya que Hotaru, Setsuna y Michiru, intentaron convencerla de que ahora que ya es una mujer completa,tendria que vestir ropa de chica, pero Haruka se nego rotundamente)  
  
Michiru(quien los vio): Hola chicos  
  
Haruka y Michiru se acercaron hasta donde estaban.  
  
Michiru: Vaya Usagui, veo que tienes a 4 hombre a tus pies.  
  
Haruka: Pero yo de ti iria con cuidado, porque hay algunos que se acercan a cualquier mujer con tal de que le hagan caso.-dijo al tiempo que miraba a Seiya  
  
Seiya(enfurecido): ¿Que dijiste?  
  
Haruka: Yo solo dije que: "Hay algunos hombres", si te sentiste ofendido, es problema tuyo. Pero ya se sabe, quien se pica, ajos come.  
  
Iba a empezar una discusion, pero los gritos de una mujer los interrumpieron. Cuando voltearon vieron que el joven de cabello azul que ya habia atacado con anteriodidad, habia robado la semilla estelar de una chica.  
  
C.C.Azules(fastidiado): Mi hermano me dijo que ella la podria tener, ya que es una importante empresaria, pero se equivoco,esta no es la semilla Universo.  
  
S.U.: Lllamada por una nueva era, yo, Sailor Urano, tomo parte en la lucha.  
  
S.N.: Y yo, Sailor neptuno, tambien tomo parte.  
  
S.S.M.: Por la oscuridad de la noche...  
  
S.S.H.: Y la libertad del aire....  
  
S.S.F.: Llegan tres estrellas fugazes sagradas.  
  
Los tres: Somos las sailor star lights.  
  
S.Un.: Yo soy la guardiana del Universo, sailor Universe.  
  
C.C.Azul(con cara de aburrimiento): Habeis acabado ya?(gota para todos)  
  
Sailor Universe, rápidamente, devolvio la semilla estelar a la chica, antes de que se convirtiera en un muñeco.  
  
C.C.A.: Igualmente no me hacia falta. Hasta ahora os he enviado mountruos sombra y no a dado resultado, creo que cambiare. Ahora os atacare yo.  
  
Y lanzo unos rayos que iban a dar de pleno en las sailors y el Señor del antifaz.  
  
Voz: ¡MURO DE SILENCIO!  
  
C.C.A.: ¿pero que....  
  
S.S.: La sailor de la destruccion y el renaciminento, Sailor Saturn.  
  
S.P.: Y yo soy la sailor del cambio, sailor Plutón.  
  
C.C.A.(bostezando): Vaya aburrimineto  
  
Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno habian avisado a todas las otras.  
  
C.C.A.: Este sera vuestro fin.  
  
Voz: Quieto.  
  
C.C.A.: O no.  
  
S.M.: No permitire que ataques a personas inocentes, soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon, y en nombre de la Luna, yo su guerrera, te castigare.  
  
S.Merc.: Y yo soy la sailor del agua y la sabiduria, y en nombre de Mercurio, mi planeta guardina, te castigare.  
  
S.Mart,: Soy la guerrera del amor y la pasion, Sailor Marte, y en el nombre de mi planeta, te castigare.  
  
S.J.: yo soy la guerrera del trueno y de la fuerza, y en el nombre del Planeta Jupiter, mi planeta guardian, te castigare.  
  
S.V.: Yo soy la sailor del amor y la belleza, Sailor Venus, y te castigare en nombre de Venus  
  
C.C.A.: Ya se como matan a mis mountruos, de aburrimiento   
  
Gota para todos.  
  
C.C.A.: Cuerdas de las sombras.  
  
Una cuerdas salieron de entre las sombras y atraparon a Sailor Venus, Marte, Moon y Maker.  
  
S.J: EVOLUCION DE HOJAS DE ROBLE  
  
El chico de cabellos azules consiguio enviar el ataque de vuelta, dañado a Jupiter, Mercurio y el Señor del antifaz. Las cuerdas volvieron a aparecer y los atraparon.  
  
S.N.: maldito, ahora veras: ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!  
  
S.S.H.: INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER.  
  
El enemigo esquivo los ataques con facilidad y aparecio a espaldas de Neptuno y Healer, lanzando un ataque que lastimo a ambas.  
  
C.C.A.: ¡CUERDAS DE LAS SOMBRAS!- Healer, Universe (quien habia ido a ayudar a Neptuno y Healer) y Neptuno fueron atrapadas por las cuerdas.  
  
Ya solo quedaban Sailor Urano y Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
C.C.A.: ¡CUERDAS DEL INFIERNO!  
  
Ambas evitaron el ataque  
  
(Nota: Cuando las cuerdas alcanzaban a alguien, los ataban a un arbol donde recibian descargas electricas.)  
  
Urano y Fighter se escondieron en unos arbustos  
  
S.S.F.: Mira, ya se que no nos llevamos bien, pero tenemos que uninos si queremos salvarlos.  
  
S.U. asintio con la cabeza.  
  
C.C.A.: ¿Donde estais?  
  
S.S.F.: ¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!  
  
El ataque causo una gran explosion, y entre el humo S.U. fue corriendo y con su espada corto las cuerdas.  
  
Todos: Gracias.  
  
Cuando el humo se disipo, el joven de cabellos azules no estaba  
  
S.U.: Se ha ido  
  
S.S.F.: Pero hemos conseguido salvarlos  
  
S.U.: Si, no lo habriamos conseguido si no nos hubieramos unido   
  
S.S.F. asentia con la cabeza, mientras que el y Urano se extrecharon las manos, ante la sonrisa de los demas  
  
CONTINUARA..... 


	10. Una cancion especial ¿Recuerdos del pasa...

Minako: ¡HOLA CHICAS!  
  
Bunny,Makoto,Rai y Amy(quien estaban en la cafeteria):Hola Minako  
  
Minako(con rostro serio): Les tengo una noticia fantastica(Con estrellitas en los ojos) ¡LOS TRHEE LIGHTS ACTUAN ESTA NOCHE!  
  
Las demas:¿¿¿QQQUUUEEE???  
  
Todas(con estrellitas en los ojos): ¡ESO ES FANTASTICO!  
  
En eso la puerta de la cafeteria se abre y entre Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Usagui(estos dos ultimos peleando). Al acto un monton de fans se avalanzaron sobre ellos(interrumpiedo la discusion entre Yaten y Uagui)  
  
Yaten(firmando un autografo): Aunque os parezca extraño, echaba de menos todo esto.  
  
Taiki y Seiya se los miraron con cara de asombro,mientras que todas las fans ya se habian ido.  
  
Seiya: Rapido Taiki trae un termometro, Yaten esta enfermo.  
  
Usagui: Tiene una enfermedad en la cabeza desde que nacio, no se de que te extrañas.  
  
Yaten(enojado): ¿Que dijiste?  
  
Usagui(sacandole la lengua): Lo que oiste  
  
Seiya: Hola chicas, hola bombon  
  
Taiki:Hola  
  
Chicas:Hola  
  
En eso Minako sale corriendo y se avalanza sobre Yaten, abrazandolo.   
  
Minako: Yaten, te he echado tanto de menos, no podia aguntar mas sin verte  
  
Yaten (con una gota igual que todos): Minako, pero si nos hemos visto esta mañana  
  
Usagui(quien parecia algo enojada): Ademas, cualquiera diria que sois novios.  
  
Y se sento al lado de Bunny, mientras que pedia un batido de vainilla.  
  
Makoto: Minako nos acaba de decir que esta noche dareis un concierto¿es eso cierto?  
  
Taiki: Si  
  
Rei: y tu Usagui¿volveras a cantar con ellos?  
  
Usagui: Si.  
  
Rai, Makoto y Minako: Que envidia.  
  
Seiya: Actuaremos en el acuarim(se referian en el lugar donde actuan los delfines, donde hay gradas.)  
  
Yaten: La entrada sera gratuita.  
  
Bunny: Iremos a verlos  
  
Seiya: Gracias.  
  
Makoto: Yo me voy, tengo que ir a la pasteleria  
  
Todos: ¿Podemos ir contigo?  
  
Makoto: claro  
  
Ya en la pasteleria...  
  
Lorena: Hola Makoto  
  
Makoto: Hola Lorena. Te presento a unos amigos: ellas son Bunny,  
  
Minako, Rai, Amy y Usagui, y ellos son Taiki, Seiya y Yaten.  
  
Todos: Mucho gusto.  
  
Lorena: Vaya suerte, ellos son los Three Lights.  
  
Minako: Si  
  
Lorena: Y esa es Usagui, la que salio en el primer concierto, la nueva integrante. Me gusto mucho como cantabas  
  
Usagui(sonrojada): Gracias.  
  
El grupo se sento en una mesa mientras que Makoto trabajaba.  
  
Fuera, un joven de cabellos azules por los hombros y ojos grisaceos estaba parado delante de la puerta.(el enemigo de la chicas, aunque ellas no lo sabian) el joven entro y se sento en la barra. Makoto(con una amplia sonrisa): ¿Que desea?  
  
El joven la miro y el fondo se torno rosa, mientras que Makoto esbozaba una preciosa sonrisa(el fondo es de esos que aparecen cuando alguien ve a otra persona que le gusta, o piensa que es bonita) el joven se sonrojo sin poderlo evitar.  
  
Joven: Una limonada.  
  
Makoto: Ahora mismo  
  
Makoto le puso la limonada.  
  
Makoto: ¿Tu no eres el joven del otro dia?  
  
Joven(mirando los ojos esmeralda de Makoto, y sonrojandose)(tartamudeando): S..si. Me llamo Keikum  
  
Makoto: Encantada de conocerte, yo me llamo Makoto.  
  
Como no habia nadie en la pasteleria, Makoto y Keikum estuvieron hablando durante largo tiempo, ambos reian mucho. Mientras, unos cuantos pares de ojos los miraban.  
  
En eso entro en la pasteleria Mamoru acompañado de una bella joven, alta, de torso palido, cabellos por la cintura, ondulados, rubios-dorados, y ojos verdes. Ambos estaban hablando animadamente.  
  
Bunny: ¡MAMORU!  
  
El joven miro a la mesa donde estaba el grupo.  
  
Mamoru: Hola  
  
Bunny se levanto rápidamente y se dirijio hasta ellos, con ojos llorosos.  
  
Bunny: ¿Por que me haces esto?  
  
Mamoru(con una gota): No es lo que piensas, que de un grano haces una montaña  
  
Bunny: ¿y entonces que es?  
  
Mamoru: Bunny, te presento a Ayuko, una compañera del hospital. Ayuko, esta es Bunny, mi...(se sonroja)...mi novia.  
  
Ayuko: Vaya, no me dijiste que tenias novia. Que guardado que te lo tenias (Mamoru se sonroja) Encantada, yo soy la que ayuda a Mamoru en el hospital  
  
Ayuko y Mamoru (este con Bunny pegada) fueron a la mesa donde estaba el grupo, y hicieron las presentaciones.  
  
Mientras, con Keikum y Makoto.  
  
Keikum: Tengo que irme  
  
Makoto: ¿Ya te vas? Qua lastima, me lo estaba pasando bien contigo, dime ¿mañana volveras?  
  
Keikum: Si  
  
Makoto: Hasta mañana entonces  
  
Y Keikum se fue  
  
Keikum(pensando): ¿Que me esta pasando?  
  
Bunny: Mamoru, esta noche los chicos y Usagui daran un concierto ¿Vendras?  
  
Mamoru: Si no teneis ningun inconveniente, vale.  
  
Bunny: ¡SI!  
  
En eso Seiya parecio deprimirse un poco.  
  
Amy: ¿Ayuko, quieres venir?  
  
Ayuko: Me encantaria, pero tengo trabajo. Adios Mamoru, tengo que irme.  
  
Mamoru: Hasta mañana  
  
Una vez Ayuko se habia ido.  
  
Bunny: Por cierto, no pare de pensar en una manera de encontrar a mi hermana, y finalmente encontre algo que os podria servir (todos estaba muy interesados en lo que decia): la marca en forma de media luna de la frente  
  
Minako: ¡CLARO!  
  
Rai: ¿Como no se nos habia ocurrido?  
  
Taiki: ¿Pero de que estais hablando?  
  
Mamoru: En la epoca del Milenio de plata, la familia Real de la Luna se distiguia por una marca en forma de media luna en la frente.  
  
Rai: La misma marca que tiene Bunny cuando se transforma en E.S.M.  
  
Seiya: Eso nos podrias ser util, gracias bombon.   
  
Mamoru(pensando):¿Bombon?  
  
Amy: El problema es que solo aparece cuando te sientes en peligro(como Chibiusa) o cuando te transformas en princesa.  
  
Bunny(deprimida): es verdad  
  
Yaten: De todos modos, gracias.  
  
Yaten se quedo pensativo y todos se lo quedaron mirando, entonces llego Makoto y se sento con ellos(tenia tiempo libre)   
  
Yaten(serios): He de contaros algo, ultimamente he tenido un recuerdo, pero esta vez era diferente, veia el rostro de mi princesa, pero de labios para arriba lo seia negro, no podia ver su rostro. De todas maneras, estaba cantando una cancion, su voz era sueve y melodiosa, dulçe. Solo recuerdo el primer parrafo.  
  
Taiki: Cantanosla  
  
Yaten empezo a cantar(Nota: El la cantaba en Japones, la traduccion es para que sepais la letra)  
  
Denetsu ga ugoki dashite Empieza la leyenda  
  
Honotou no watashi ga hirogaru Mi verdader yo se revela  
  
Anata ni michibikarete Guiada por ti  
  
Hikari dasu mou hitosu no sekai Otro mundo empieza a brillar  
  
En ese punto se callo  
  
Yaten: Y ya no recuerdo nada mas, lo siento.  
  
Seiya: No te preocupes, todos hacemos lo que podemos  
  
Usagui: Itoshii Hito No Tame Ni, Para Mi Persona Amada.  
  
Todos se la quedaron mirando  
  
Yaten. ¿Que?¿Conoces la cancion?  
  
Usagui: Esa era una cancion, que solo conocian la Princesa Selene y su mejor amigo: Yaten, o Sailor Star Healer. Yo solo conozco el titulo.  
  
Taiki: Vaya.  
  
Amy: Bueno, y si vamos para el acuarim.  
  
Seiya: Si, sera lo mejor.  
  
Todos se dirijieron al Acuarim, las chicas y Mamoru fueron a las gradas mientras que Usagui y los chicos iban al escenario.   
  
Usagui(quien se encontraba en el pasillo con Yaten): Yaten, estoy nerviosa.  
  
Yaten la abrazo, lo que la pillo por sorpresa y se sonrojo.  
  
Yaten: Tranquila, nosotros estaremos contigo (pensando) Porque sera que cuando estoy con ella me siento lleno, ese vacio en mi corazon, desaparece.  
  
Usagui: Yaten, muchas gracias pero...(una vena aparece en su frente) DEJA DE ABRAZARME BAKA!  
  
Yaten la solto enojado, pero como llegaron Taiki y Seiya, no llego a discusion.  
  
Taiki: Vamos, tenemos que salir.  
  
Salieron al escenario entre aplausos y empezaron a cantar, el publico quedo muy satisfecho y aplaudio mucho.  
  
Usagui(cogiendo el micro, asombrando a los tres jovenes cantantes). Ahora me gustaria cantar una cancion, dedicada a tres personas muy especiales para mi(asombro para los tres y las chicas)Y tb me gustaria enviar este mensaje: Siempre estuve y estare con vosotros.  
  
La cancio se titula Itoshii Hito No Tame Ni(Para mi persona amada). ahora si que el asombro para Taiki, Yate, Seiya , las chicas y Mamoru fue asombrosa. Entonces Usagui empezo a cantar  
  
Denetsu ga ugoki dashite Empieza la leyenda  
  
Honotou no watashi ga hirogaru Mi verdadero yo se revela.  
  
Anata ni michibikarete Guiada por ti  
  
Hikari dasu mou hitotsu no sekai Otro mundo empieza a brillar  
  
Itooshii hito no tame ni ¿Que puedo hacer por mi amado?  
  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?   
  
Kanawanai yume wa nai yo! ¡No hay ningun sueño que no pueda hacerse realidad!!  
  
Massugu ni shinjiteru Es lo que realmente creo  
  
Ten to chi aida ni aru Entre la Tierra y el Cielo  
  
Mekuru meku bouken ni muchuu Aventuras intensas y diferentes  
  
Anata ni mimamorarete Vigilada por ti   
  
(Ai wa hikaru seiza) (El amor es una brillante constelacion)  
  
Omoidasu mou hitotsu no kisekei Recuerdo otro milagro  
  
Isshou ichido no deai tamashii Una vez lo encuentras en tu vida  
  
ni kizande ne Debes grabarlo en tu alma  
  
Donna toki datte ai wa sukui da Creo que el amor es algo  
  
to omou kara Que siempre nos salvara  
  
Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Bunny, Makoto, Minako, Rai, Amy y Mamoru la miraban con los ojos agrandados, mientras que los demas aplaudia.   
  
(Nota: La cancion es la de Fushigui Yugi)  
  
Yaten: No puede ser...si esa cancion solo la conociamos yo y mi princesa, eso quiere decir que tu eres...tu eres...  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, por fin, el momento ya casi a llegado. a partir de aqui, habra mas ataques y mas emocion(o eso espero conseguir). Por cierto, quiero rectificar algo (si, otra cosa GOMEN-NASAI! o///o)Es que con tanto dio me confundi, Eros es el hijo de Afrodita, el dios del viento es Heolos. 


	11. Una cancion especial¿Recuerdos del pasad...

Yaten(MUY MUY sorprendido): No puede ser,...si solo mi princesa y yo conociamos esa cancion...eso quiere decir que...que-mientras miraba a Usagui.  
  
Todos(como el concierto se habia acabado, las fans ya no estaban, y solo estaban las chicas, Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Mamoru y Usagui, quien los miraba con cara divertida): ¡¡USAGUI ES LA PRINCESA!!  
  
Taiki: No puede ser, tu eres la princesa que hemos estado buscando.  
  
Seiya: Tu eres Selene  
  
Bunny: Mi hermana  
  
Ya todos estaba encima, subidos en el escenario. Usagui sonrio, al tiempo que asintia con la cabeza.  
  
Usagui: Yo soy la reencarnación de la princesa Selene. Ahora, ha llegado el momento de que lo recordeis todo.  
  
Y sin necesidad de transformarse, hizo aparecer su bacúlo( Sailor Universe usa el baculo para usar el Poder Cosmico Universal. Ella no usa el baculo siempre, como pluton y Saturno, sino que lo hace aparecer o desaparecer segun lo necessite, aunque cuando se transforma si que aparece. Su baculo se parece al de Saturn, pero es gris, con una estrella de ocho puntas negra en el medio y una luna creciente negra en la punta, con el fondo de una luna llena blanca)   
  
Usagui: Baculo del universo, otorgame el poder que me permita enseñarles el pasado.  
  
Entonces todo se volvio negro mientras que empiezan a dar vueltas. Entonces se encuentran en la entrada de un hermoso palacio blanco.  
  
Bunny: Esto es el Milenio de Plata  
  
Usagui: Exacto, ahora teletreansportemonos al jardín- dicho y echo, fueron teletransportados al jardín del palacio Real( Ellos eran invisibles, gracias al poder de sailor universe, aunque nosotros los podemos ver)  
  
Alli se encuentras 4 jovenes. Había una chica, de unos 5 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel. Estaba mirando una mariposa. A su lado, se encontraba un joven de unos 4 años tb, de cabellos grisaceos recojidos en una cola y ojos verde-amarillo. Más allá, había un joven de 5 años, de cabellos negros recojidos en una cola y ojos azules. Recostado en una pared, se encontraba el quinto joven, leyendo un libro. Era de cabellos castaños atados a una cola y ojos violetas (eran claramente Usagui, Yaten, Seiya y Taiki de pequeños)  
  
Amy: ¿Esos son los Three Lights y Usagui de pequeños?  
  
Usagui: Si.  
  
Minako: Que monos, yo quiero uno  
  
Gota  
  
Rai: Minako, que no es como tener un perro.  
  
Usagui: Estamos en el pasado, como ya os debeis haber dado cuenta. Es hora de que los Three Lights lo recuerden todo, y no solo partes.  
  
Yaten-Chan(el pequeño, cuando lo apellide por "Chan", son los pequeños): Selene, ya me estoy aburriendo de mirar la mariposa, llevamos como medio hora mirandola ¿Porque no vamos al parque?- hablaban con una voz muy mona, de niños  
  
Selene-Chan(con una sonrisa): Claro Yat-Chan  
  
Entonces ambos se fueron para el parque cogidos de la mano.  
  
Taiki_Chan: Seiya vamos, recuerda que tengo que vigilaros  
  
Seiya_ Chan: Vale  
  
Todos fueron a un parque que habia por alli cerca, Yaten y Selene se encontraban en los columpios.  
  
Selene(mientras se columpiaba): ¿Estaremos siempre juntos, verdad chicos?  
  
Taiki-Chan(con una sonrisa): Claro, estaremos siempre juntos.  
  
Seiya-Chan(tb con una sonrisa): Como hemos estado siempre.  
  
Yaten-Chan(quien se encontraba en el otro columpio)(sonriendole a Selene):Estaremos juntos hasta el final.  
  
Yaten-Chan y Selene empezaron a columpiarse, entonces sus cuerpos empiezan a cambiar(hemos adelantado en el tiempo), Yaten-Chan y Selene-Chan ya tienen 10 años. Entonces aparece Seiya-Chan, quien tenia 11 años.  
  
Seiya-Chan: Yaten, Selene. Taiki nos esta llamando, es hora de estudiar.  
  
Selene: Ya vamos S-Chan- entonces se bajo del columpio, seguida por Yaten. Fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Seiya y se le colgo del cuello.  
  
Los tres jovenes caminaron por los pasillos de palacio y llegaron a una habitacion, donde despues de llamar a la puerta, Taiki les abrio.  
  
Selene: Ta_Chan, ya estamos aqui.  
  
Makoto: ¿Donde estais?  
  
Usagui: Estamos en la sala de estudio, alli Taiki, nos daba clases, por si habia cosas que no entendiamos, explicarnoslo.  
  
(Nota: Usagui vestia, tanto de pequeña como ahora, unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta igualmente ancha)  
  
Taiki: Es cierto, yo los ayudaba con los estudios  
  
Seiya: Recuerdo todo lo que paso practicamente desde que nacimos hasta el dia de la lucha.  
  
Volvemos con los "otros".  
  
Taiki: Y asi, este problema se soluciona asi¿ lo has entendido?  
  
Selene: Claro que si, contigo lo entiendo todo(entonces se abrazo a Taiki) Te quiero Taiki  
  
Se ve a las chicas(Minako, Amy,...)junto con Mamoru, Seiya, Taiki, Usagui y Yaten. Todo empieza a dar vueltas y "aterrizan" en el pasillo del palacio.  
  
Seiya-Chan corria por el pasillo, perseguido por una MUY furiosa Selene.  
  
Selene: Seiya, ven aqui. Pagaras por lo que has echo.  
  
Seiya_Chan(sacandole la lengua): Cogeme si puedes  
  
Selene(con una vena en su frente): Te vas a enterar cuando te atrape te hare picadillo.  
  
Seiya_Chan: Primero tendras que atraparme  
  
Minako: Porque estabas tan enfadada?  
  
Usagui o///o: Seiya me dijo que tenia un problema, y que solo yo podia ayudarle. Yo le dije que me ayudaria. El me hizo prometer que haria qualquier cosa que me pidiera, y yo, algo extrañada, acepte. Entonces el me dijo que su problema era que queria verme con un vestido en el baile de mi cumpleaños. Entonces me enseño un traje y me dijo que me lo tenia que poner.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Seiya.  
  
Bunny: Tratandose de Seiya no me extraña.  
  
Seiya: Eh o///o  
  
Mientras, por el pasillo.  
  
Selene: Te cojere y te hare tragar el vestido  
  
Seiya_Chan: No puedes, me has prometido que te lo pondrias.  
  
Entonces se escucho una voz.  
  
Voz: Selene, Seiya ¿Se puede saber que haceis?  
  
Ambos jovenes se asustaron y voltearon, entontrandose con 5 chicas. Aparentaban tener 12 años. La de enmedio, que era la que habia hablado, era una joven rubia, de ojos azules, y de cabellos peinados en dos odangos con coletas(Bunny), a su derecha se encontraba una joven de cabellos azules, cortos, y ojos azul marino. Al lado de la joven de cabellos azules habia otra de cabellos largos y negros, ojos del mismo color(Amy y Rai) a la izquierda de la joven de los odangos, habia otra chica, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azul-cielo, al lado de esta, se enotraba una quinta chica, la mas alta, de cabellos castaños recojidos en una coleta y ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
Selene: Hermanita Sere_Chan¿Que hace aqui?  
  
P.Serena: ¿No cres que esa no es forma de saludar?  
  
Selene: Hola hermana, hola Amy, hola Rai, hola Minako, hola Makoto.  
  
Chicas: Hola princesa Selene  
  
P.Serene: Mama quiere hablar contigo.  
  
Selene: ¿Pueden venir Yat_Chan, S_Chan y Tai_Chan?  
  
P.Serene: Los vas a traer aunque te diga que no. Te esperamos en la sala del trono  
  
La joven salio corriendo con Seiya_Chan detras suyo, gritado a Yaten y Taiki que fueren.  
  
Ya se encontraban todos en la sala del trono.  
  
R.S.: Hija mia, tenemos un problema, no encontramos a tus guardianas.   
  
P-Selene(con inocencia): ¿Que tal vez estan escondidas?  
  
R.S.: No, por supuesto que no hija. Me refiere que no encontramos a chicas a las que poder darle el poder de las estrellas para que te protegan.  
  
Lady Mercury: Si no encontramos a unas guardianas para ti, los enemigos podrian venir y atacarte.  
  
Lady Venus: Tu vida corre peligro.  
  
Yaten(Mue serio): Mi majestada, con todos mis respetos, si la vida de Selene corre peligro, yo me ofrezco voluntario para adquirir los poderes de una estrella y protegerla- cuando dijo esto, se adelanto un paso  
  
Seiya y Taiki(tb adelantandose): Nosotro tb.  
  
Selene: Pero chicos, os transformareis en chicas.  
  
Yaten(sonriendole): Eso no nos importa si con ello podemos protegerte.  
  
R.S.: De acuerdo, sereis nombradas Sailor Star Healer, Maker y Fighter.  
  
Los chicos asintieron, mientras que recibian sus nuevos poderes, a la vez que Selene les daba las gracias entre lágrimas.  
  
Usagui: Desde entonces, fueron mis guardianas. Yo fui entrenada para ser Sailor Universe, una sailor sin emociones, aunque lo que sentia por mis guardianas ya no lo podia evitar. Entonces llego la batalla definitiba contra el Caos. Ya por aquel entonces, habiamos luchado contra los hermanos Trixas, y todos los demas.  
  
Rai: ¿Quieres decir que ya luchasteis contra el Caos?  
  
Usagui: Si, pero desgraciadamente, solo puede encerrarlo, no matarlo, y el, consiguio liberarse.  
  
En esa batalla, no estaba mi compañera: Sailor Galaxia, la sailor que protegia la Galaxia. Ambas heramos conocidas como las guerrera legendarias.   
  
Fueron otra vez cambiados de lugar. Podemos ver a Endymion, acompañado de Sailor Star Healer, Maker, Fighter y Sailor Universe.(se encuentran en una esplanada) Enfrente suyo, se encuentra un joven de cabellos por los hombros, negro, y ojos grises.  
  
Por aquel entonces, Yaten y selene ya tenian 16 años, Seiya 17 y Taiki 18.  
  
S.U.: Caos, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, te derrotare cueste lo que cueste.  
  
Coas: Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
Tb podian oir lo que pensaba Sailor Universe.  
  
S.U.(pensando): Tengo que sacar de aqui a Endymion, el no forma parte de esta lucha. El y mi hermana tienen un futuro juntos, si, un futuro juntos. Ambos seran felices, porque se aman. Lastima que yo no sepa que significa esa palabra. Confundi los sentimientos, ahora se que lo que sentia por Endy no era amor.  
  
S.U.: Chicas, formare un escudo para protegeros, yo tengo que sacar a Endy de aqui, el no puede morir, ya que mi hermana y el tienen que estar juntos.  
  
Sailor: Princesa  
  
Pero no pudieron terminar porque Sailor Universe, alzando su baculo, creo un escudo alrrededor de las sailors, y cojiendo a Endymion, lo teletransporto a su palacio.  
  
Endymion: Pero Selene  
  
Selene: De peros nada, espero que seas feliz con mi hermana- le sonrio, al tiempo que se acercaba, y de un rapido movimiento rizaba(solo rozaba) sus labios, al instante se volvio a teletransportar.  
  
La batalla empezo, y Sailor Universe se encontraba en el suelo llena de heridas(habia recibido todos los golpes que iban a sus guardianas, para protegerlas)  
  
S.S.Fighter(mirando a su princesa estirada en el suelo, gravemente herida): ¡MALDITO!. la verdad, los tres estaban furiosos.  
  
S.S.F. fue corriendo hasta el, pero no llego a tocarlo, por que Caos, con una sonrisa diabolica, envio un rayo que atraveso al chico, dejandolo tendido en el suelo. Sailor Universe, haciendo un esfuerzo, se puso de pie y corrio hasta el.  
  
S.U.: ¡SEIYTA, SEIYA! SEIYA RESPONDEME.  
  
Estaba a su lado, y le tenia cojida la cabeza.  
  
S.S.F.(debil): Princesa...te...quiero...gracias...por ser mi amiga...Nunca...te olvidare.(le quiere como amiga) y cerro loos ojos, estaba muerto.  
  
S.U.: ¡SEIYA, NO! NO, NO.- mientras lloraba. S.S.M. y Healer lo miraban tristes, con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
S.S.M.: Eres un desgraciado ¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HAS ECHO A MI HERMANO!  
  
S.U./S.S.H.: ¡TAIKI NO!- pero ya era demasido tarde, Caos le lanzo un ataque, que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo, con un charco de sangre. Sailor Universe corrio hacia el.  
  
S.U.(llorando): Taiki, por favor Taiki no.  
  
Taiki(debil): Me...alegro...de haberte...conocido.  
  
Y tb murio, ante los gritos de deseperacion de Sailor Universe.  
  
S.S.H.(llorando): Has matado a mis hermanos, y eso nunca te lo perdonare.  
  
S.U.(levantandose ya sin lagrimas): Yaten ¡NO- Yaten se detuvo en seco- No quiero que tu tb mueras, yo lo detendre.  
  
Yaten: Pero Selene...  
  
Sailor Universe ya habia corrido para atacarlo. Despues de varios golpes, Caos avanzo con una espada en la mano para matarla. Pero Yaten, se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe y cayo al suelo.   
  
S.U.(cojiendolo): Yaten- esto lo dijo con voz temblorosa.  
  
Yaten(abiriendo los ojos): Selene  
  
Selene: No hables, estas debil  
  
Yaten: No, dejame decirtelo antes de que yo tb me muera.  
  
Selene: No, tu no te moriras.  
  
Yaten(con una sonrisa): Me llego la hora preciosa, si que morire. Pero antes quiero decirte, que me alega haberte conocido, haber podido estar contigo. Ser tu amigo. Eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre te querre.  
  
S.U.(con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡NO, NO!  
  
Yaten entre cerro los ojos.  
  
S.U. ¡YATEN, NO PUEDES MORIRTE, TE NECESITO! TU NO PUEDES MORIRTEPor favor....por favor no me abandones  
  
Yaten: Nunca te avandonare, siempre estare contigo  
  
s.u.: Yaten.....  
  
YATEN: Te...qui...  
  
Y cerro los ojos, estaba muerto.  
  
S.U.(abrazando el cuerpo con fuerza mientras lloraba sin control): ¡NO, NO!- ¿Porque¿¿Porque el? No me puede estar pasando esto, Yaten no puede estra muerto NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. El, siempre a estado a mi lado- recordo mometos felices con el.  
  
S.U.: Mi mejor amigo, el que siempre estubo a mi lado. Yaten no, porfavor, a Yaten no te lo lleves, por favor Hades. Matame a mi si quieres, pero devuelvele la vida a Yaten.  
  
Entonces vemos las imagenes del cap. 10  
  
Caos: Ja, aj, ja  
  
S.U.(levantandose): No te lo perdonare ¿Me oyes? No te perdonare nunca que mataras a Taiki y a Seiya...y no te perdonare nunca que mataras a Yaten.  
  
Entonces lanzando su baculo, concentro su máximo poder y consigui derotar al Caos, mientras cai semi muerte, utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas para reenacer a sus guardianas y enviarlas a otra epoca, en otro planeta.  
  
S.U.,(ya en el suelo, mientras que veia como marchaban convertidos en estrellas fugaces): Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver. Yaten, te esperare hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, tb a vosotros, chicos.  
  
Ya todos estaban en el concierto.  
  
Taiki, Seiya(llorando): ¡PRINCESA!- y mientras decian esto, corrieron a abrazar a su princesa, ante la sonrisa de los demas.  
  
Yaten se la quedo mirando, Usagui hizo lo mismo(ya sin Seiya y Taiki abrazados). Usagui le sonrio y Yaten dejo escapar algunas lagrimas  
  
  
  
Yaten: ¡SELENE!  
  
Usagui: ¡YATEN!  
  
y SE ABRAZARON.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Notas de la autora: Siento si los otros fueron cortos(algunos) espero que les este gustando, Pronto tendran la biografia de Iván. Por cierto, estoy de vacaciones desde el 1 de septiembre hasta el 15, por lo que no podre actualizar. 


	12. Problemas en las carreras de motos El nu...

Minako iba caminando por la calle muy pensativa. La joven recordo como Taiki y Seiya habian abrazado a Usagui al recordar que era su princesa, y de como Yaten, entre lágrimas, la abrazo.  
  
Minako: Quien iba a pensar que ella era Selene.  
  
Entonces recordo, como Bunny, al recordar que era su hermana, se abalanzo sobre ella muy contenta. Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando hasta que todos se fueron a su casa, ya asimilado el hecho de que Usagui era la reencarnacion de Selene.  
  
Entonces recordo una ultima cosa: Como Yaten la habia mirado, habia algo especial en su mirada.   
  
Minako(suspirando): Yaten.  
  
Bunny abrio rápidamente la puerta de su aula, dandose cuenta de que el profesor aun no habia llegado. Echo una ojeada a la clase: Varios alumnos se encontraban en grupos, hablando. Yaten y Usagui estaban discutiendo, hasta que Usagui pego a Yaten con el martillo (En la cabeza de Bunny aparecio una gota al ver esto) Makoto, Amy y Taiki se encontraban hablando animadamente, mientras que Minako estaba con Seiya, opinando sobre su musica.  
  
Bunny entro en el salon y se sento en su lugar.  
  
Seiya: Hola Bombon.  
  
Minako: Hola Bunny.  
  
Yaten y Usagui(desde su asiento): Hola. y enseguida volvieron a discutir.  
  
Amy, Taiki y Makoto: Buenos dias.  
  
Bunny: Hola.  
  
Mientras, vemos a una joven de cabellos aguamarinos y ojos azules parada de pie enfrente de una fuente. La joven movia el pie con impaciencia.  
  
Michiru(mirando el reloj): Llega tarde.  
  
Entonces aparecio Iván corriendo.  
  
Michiru(enojada): LLEGAS TARDE.  
  
Iván(riendose): Si, lo siento, es que me dormi.  
  
Gota para Michiru  
  
Habian quedado a las 9:00 y eran ya las 10:15 (pobre, seguro que tenia agujetas)  
  
Entonces paso por alli un carrito de nieves de azúcar.  
  
Iván(cogiendo a Michiru por la muñeca y arrastrandola): ¡SI!¡ NIEVES DE AZUCAR! YO QUIERO UNA!  
  
Yaten: Eres una energumena.  
  
Usagui: Y tu un burro  
  
Yaten y Usagui discuitian mientras que iban de camino al Crow, seguidos por los demas con una enorme gota.  
  
Usagui: Aun no me puedo creer que tu seas el Yaten del pasado. Healer era mucho más amable.  
  
Yaten: Y yo aun no me puedo creer que tu seas la princesa, ella era mucho más educada.  
  
Makoto: ¿Ahora que ya habeis encontrado a vuestra princesa que hareis?  
  
Taiki: Nos quedaremos aqui. La Princesa ahora vive aqui, y nosotros tenemos que estar cerca de ella para protegerla.  
  
Usagui(seriosa): tenemos una dura batalla que enfrentar contra el Caos.  
  
Seiya(poniendole una mano en el hombro): Tranquila, mientras que estemos juntos, todo ira bien.  
  
Llegaron al Centro de videojuegos Crow, donde les esperaba Rai. Al entrar vieron que Haruka y Iván se encontraban en el videojuegos de autos, mientras que Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru los miraban.  
  
Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru: Hola  
  
Los demás se acercaron a donde estaban las Outher's y las saludaron.  
  
Iván(quien ya habia terminado del juego)(con estrellitas en los ojos): ¿Sabeis que?  
  
Usagui: Pues no.  
  
Iván(dando saltos de alegria): ¡EL SABADO VOY A PARTICIPAR EN MI PRIMERA CARRERA DE MOTOS!  
  
A todos les aparecio una gota en la cabeza  
  
Usagui: Iremos a verte. ¿Verdad chicos?  
  
Todos: Si.  
  
Usagui: A, y una cosa. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, vosotras sois las guardianas de mi hermana, y Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sois mis guardianes, asi que no quiero discusiones entre vosotros¿Queda claro? Y lo mismo va para vosotros chicos.  
  
Las Outher's y los Three Lights: Si princesa.  
  
Minako: ¿Como es que ya saben que eres la princesa?  
  
Iván: Yo se lo conte.  
  
Rai: Asi quedamos el sabado en la pista a que hora?  
  
Haruka: A las 10:30, ya que a las 10:45 empieza la carrera.  
  
Todos: Vale.  
  
SABADO, A LAS 10:30 EN EL CIRCUITO DE MOTOS...  
  
Minako, Makoto, Rai, Amy, Bunny, Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru se encontraban en las gradas, donde habia una gran multitud de espectadores. Avajo se encontraba Iván, acompañado de haruka, que le daba consejos utiles(en esta carrera, Haruka decidio no participar)   
  
Entonces llegaron Usagui, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten( estos tres habian pasado por casa de Usagui a recogerla, cosa que no les costo mucho ya que son vecinos ^_^) saludaron y se sentaron junto con los demas.  
  
Usagui: Espero que a Iván le vaya bien  
  
Setsuna: Yo tb lo espero, es su primera carrera y esta muy ilusionado.  
  
Hotaru: No a hablado de otra cosa desde que se apunto.  
  
Seiya: ¿Ahora Iván vive con vosotras?  
  
Michiru: Si, la casa es muy grande y sobraban habitaciones, asi que el se quedo con una. Ya que habia venido aqui sin ni siquiera comprar una casa. No se que pensaba hacer.  
  
Usagui: Eso es tipico de Iván ^^U  
  
Todos: ^_^U  
  
Mientras...  
  
Haruka: Y por último, espero que tengas muy buena suerte y consigas ganar.  
  
Iván: Gracias hermana.  
  
Haruka: Bueno, yo tengo que irme, que no puedo estarme aqui.  
  
Iván: Adios  
  
Haruka se va con las otras.  
  
Comentarista; Y vemos como los corredores se colocan en posición. El juez esta apunto de levantar la bandera. Tres, dos, unos, cero.  
  
Las motos se ponene en marcha y comienza la carrera, Iván va adelantando puestos, ya esta quinto, pasa a cuarto, adelanta a dos más y queda segundo. Toman una curva, esta apunto de adelantar al primero cuando se oye una explosión.  
  
Amy: ¿Que fue eso?  
  
Un joven alto, de unos 21 años, de cabellos verde claro, corto, y ojos oliva(era el joven que estaba en la habitacion con "Keikum") se encontraba enmedio de la pista, donde había un profundo hoyo. Vestia una camiseta verde y pantalones negros, y un antifaz en el rostro. Varios motoristas estaban en el suelo, llenos de heridas.  
  
Bunny: Tenemos que hacer algo  
  
Todos asintieron y se fueron para transformarse. Mientras, en la pista...  
  
Joven: El amo empieza a impacientarse con Aren, más vale que le ayude si no quiero que le pase nada malo, el amo podria matarlo, y eso no lo puedo permitir.  
  
Y se preguntaran donde estaba Iván. Pues bien, Iván se encontraba inconciente, tirado en el suelo, lleno de heridas por todas partes. Sangraba bastante.  
  
Joven: Apareced semillas estelares.  
  
Un monton de rayos aparecieron de sus manos, atacando a todos los motoristas y espectadores.  
  
Joven: Vaya, ninguno de ellos tiene la semilla Universo.- entonces se fijo en la semilla que habia aparecido del cuerpo de Iván, era de color ocre. El joven sonrio e hizo que las demas semillas entraran en el cuerpo de su propietario. La gente, al despertarse, salio corriendo.  
  
Joven: Tal vez no sea la semilla Universo, pero el amo estara contento. Es la semilla de un guerrero.  
  
El joven fue a cogerla pero alguien paso rápidamente y la cogio antes. Cuando se para vemos a Sailor Urano, quien rápidamente vuelve y introduce otra vez la semilla estelar en Iván.  
  
S.U.: No permitire que te la lleves.  
  
Joven: Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Que me puedes hacer tu sola?  
  
Voz: No esta sola, nosotros estamos con ella- el joven voltea y se encuentra con Sailor Moon, Mercurio, Marte, Jupiter, Venus, Neptuno, Plutón, Saturno, Universe, Star Maker, Star Fighter y Star Healer.  
  
Joven: me da igual cuantos seais, os derrotare. Pero primero me presentare, soy Neren, uno de los hermanos Trixas.  
  
S.M.: Se podrian buscar otro nombre  
  
todos: Moon.  
  
S.M.: Vale, vale, mejor me callo  
  
S.Univ.: Neren es el mediano de los hermanos. El más pequeño es Aren, que es el que nos a estado atacando, y el es el mediano, Neren. Al igual que su hermano, puede invocar moustruos sombra.  
  
Neren: Vaya, veo que sabes mucho sobre nosotros, aunque no me extraña.  
  
Neren: Mountruos sombras, apareced- al acto, unos 20 monstruos sombra aparecieron.  
  
S.Urano: Vaya, parece que hoy tenemos una fiesta¿Estoy invitada?  
  
Los monstruos empezaron a atacar, pero esta vez eran más fuertes, y superior en numero, por lo que las sailor estaban saliendo gravemente heridas.   
  
S.Univer.: El poder de las sombras va en sincronizacion con el poder de los hermanos, mientras más grandes son los hermanos, más poder tienen.  
  
Neren aprovecho este despiste de Sailor Universe y le lanzo un rayo que aparecio de sus manos.  
  
S.S.M.: PRINCESA!- y de un salto, la aparto de enmedio de la trayectoria  
  
S.Univer.: Gracias  
  
S.S.M.: No hay de que.  
  
El ataque continuo, y ya Moon, Saturno y Maker se encontraban fuera de combate, porque sus heridas no les dejaban seguir convatiendo.  
  
neren: Mejor yo me concentro en llevarem esa semilla estelar del motorista- mientras que decia esto, se iba hacercando a Iván(quien seguia insconciente)  
  
S.N./S.Ur.: ¡IVÁN!  
  
S.N.(pensando): Tengo que salvar a Iván, tengo que ayudar a las chicas, tengo que destruir a estos mountruos.  
  
Entonces su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz aguamarina, su tiara desaparecio y el signo de Neptuno apareció en su frente.  
  
S.N.: ¿Pero que...- entonces recordo algo.  
  
(Recuerdo)  
  
Usagui tropezo y estaba apunto de caer cuando ella la ayuda, pero ambas cayeron al suelo, con la caida, Usagui tenia puesta la mano a la altura de su collar, mientras que la otra la tenia en el suelo. En ese momento, sintio como una fuerza entraba dentro suyo.   
  
(Fin recuerdo)  
  
S.N.(pensando): ¿Tal vez Usagui me a transferido un nuevo poder?  
  
El simbolo en su frente empezo a brillar, y ella supo que hacer:  
  
S.N.: ¡MULTIPLICACION MARINA DE NEPTUNO!  
  
Entonces Michiru cerro los ojos, y dos lágrimas salieron de ellos (una por cara ojo=), rodaron por su rostro y cayeron, provocando ondas en el agua (todo estaba oscuro, y se vio somo si fuera un lago, donde caian las dos gotas a la vez) entonces el cuerpo de Sailor Neptuno se empezo a hacerse transparente. Entonces, de su cuerpo salieron un moneton de siluetas tb semi-transparentes que rodearon a todos los mountruos y tb a Neren, que estaba asombrado. Cuando todas las figuras se hicieron completamente visibles, se dieron cuantas de que todas eran Sailor Neptuno(osea, que neptuno se habia multiplicado)  
  
Los demas: ¿Pero que es esto?  
  
S.Univer.: Es el poder de la Princesa de Neptuno. El poder que Michiru tiene como princesa de Neptuno.  
  
Los mountruos estaban sorprendidos. Entonces "todas" las Neptuno(ya que no se sabia cual era la autentica) usaron el ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!. Los monstruos se prepararon para recibir el impacto, pero estos se hicieron transparentes y no les paso nada. Solo un ataque llego a su destino: A Neren. Entonces todas las copias desaparecieron, y Neren se retiro(retirando tb a las sombras)  
  
S.Ura.: ¡IVÁN!  
  
El joven empezaba a perder más fuerza.  
  
S.Urano(quien sostenia a Iván): Esta muy herido, ¿Que podemos hacer?  
  
S.Univer.: Usa tu poder como Princesa de Urano, al igual que a echo Neptuno.  
  
los demas. ¿Que?  
  
S.Univ.: Cada una de vosotras, como princesa de vuestros planetas, teneis un poder. Pero solo si desais con toda vuestra alma poder hacerlo servir, lo consegureis.  
  
S.Ura.(pensando): Lo hare, yo salvare a mi hermano...  
  
Entonces una luz ocre-dorada la rodeo, y el simbolo de Urano aparecio en su frente.  
  
(recuerdo)  
  
Haruka: Estoy preocupada por Iván.  
  
Usagui(dandole la mano): Tranquila, todo ira bien.  
  
Haruka noto como si una fuerza entrara en su interior  
  
(fin recuerdo)  
  
S.Urano noto la nueva energia recorrer su cuerpo, tal y como lo habia echo Neptuno, y entonces tb supo que hacer.  
  
S.Ura.: ¡Tornados Curativos de Urano!  
  
El fondo se torno negro y Sailor Urano aparecio, su simbolo brillava en su frente, ajunto las manos, una luz aparecio en ellas y lentamente las separo, entonces aparecio un tornado de ellas. Haruka penso en Iván, en que queria curar a Iván, el tornado envolvio a Iván y todas sus heridas se sanaron.  
  
Iván(despertando): ¿Pero que a pasado?  
  
Todos sonrieron felices.  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	13. Una carrera contra reloj ¿Cuidado Agiko!

La luz del sol se filtro por la ventana, iluminando el hermoso rostro de la joven. Sus preciosos ojos miel se abrieron con lentitud y parpadearos un par de veces, de sus labios salio un bostezo.  
  
Usagui se levanto algo remolano, cosa poco comun en ella. El transferirles la energia necesaria a las sailors para que pudieran usar su poder de princesa provocaba que ella tuviera sueño, por perdida de enrgia.  
  
Rápidamente se arreglo y salio, en la puerta la esperaban Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.  
  
Usagui: Hola chicos  
  
Taiki: Hola  
  
Seiya: Buenos dias  
  
Yaten: Hola  
  
Seiya: ¿Sabes algo de Iván?  
  
Usagui: Ya esta bien, solamente tiene una depresion profunda pq no pudo terminar la carrera  
  
^^U  
  
Los 4 se dirijieron al instituto y entraron en clase, donde saludaron a las chicas. Ya empieza la clase  
  
Usagui(susurrando): ¿Donde esta mi hermana?  
  
Yaten(susurrando): Seguramente en el pasillo por llegar tarde, es muy frecuente en ella   
  
Usagui:^_^U  
  
Ya han finalizado las clases, y vemos a un joven muy atractivo (para segun que chicas) de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.  
  
Minako (preguntandole a otra chica): ¿Que pasa?  
  
Chica: Es ese joven tan atractivo de ahi, dicen que lleva toda la mañana ahi, esperando a una chica del instituto  
  
Seiya: Pero si es Agiko.  
  
Taiki: Es verdad  
  
Yaten: ¿Pero que hace el aqui?  
  
makoto: ¿Quien es Agiko?  
  
Taiki: Es un chico de nuestro antiguo instituto, en Yokohama.  
  
El grupo se dirijio hasta el chico.  
  
Agiko: Vaya hombre, que sorpresa, no esperaba veros aqui-dijo dirijiendose a Taiki, Seiya y Yaten  
  
Yaten: ¿A que has venido?  
  
Agika: Queria ver como le iban las cosas a Usagui  
  
Usagui: Me van bien, gracias. Te presento a mis amigas, ellas son Bunny, Amy, Makoto y Minako. Chicas, el es Agiko, un compañero de Yokohama.  
  
Agiko (sonrojado): Usagui, me gustaria que fueramos a dar un paseo para saber como te ha ido durante este tiempo  
  
Usagui (con su habirual cara irreflexiva): Vale, adios chicas.   
  
Y se fue  
  
Seiya: A Agiko le gustaba Usagui, y creo que aun sigue enamorado de ella.  
  
Yaten: Pues más le vale no hacer daño a la princesa- esto lo dijo con un tono amenazante, furioso y celoso a la vez.  
  
Taiki: Celoso hermanito  
  
Yaten (sonrojado): No es eso-serioso- solo que la princesa a sufrido mucho, y no quiero q le pase nada malo y q vuelva a sufrir  
  
Seiya: Tienes razón.  
  
Michiru (tocando a una puerta): Iván, abre la puerta de una vez, tendras muchas más carreras  
  
Iván (desde dentro y con tono lloron): No, soy un fracasado, nunca más podre competir. BUAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Haruka y Michiru miraron la puerta con una enorme gota en la cabeza.  
  
Haruka: Vamos Iván, me acaban de informar que dentro de un mes hay otra competicion  
  
La puerta se abrio de golpe y aparecio Iván con los ojos iluminados  
  
Iván: ¿De verdad?  
  
Haruka: Si  
  
Iván: ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!¡VIVA!- y mientras decia esto, daba saltos de alegria  
  
Mientras Agiko Usagui paseaban por el parque.  
  
Agiko: Quieren un helado  
  
Usagui: Vale  
  
Comieron el helado y fueron caminando al cine, donde Agiko compro entradas para una pelicula romantica, lo que soprendio a la joven. Mientras estaban dando la pelicula, Agiko intento pasar el brazo alrededor de Usagui, pero esta no se lo permitio y se aparto. No volvieron a hacer o decir nada. La pelicula se acabo y Agiko llevo a su casa a Usagui. En la puerta se encontraban Taiki, Seiya y Yaten esperando a Usagui (en la puerta de ellos)  
  
Usagui: Hola  
  
Los tres jovenes se dirjieron hasta ella y saludaron.  
  
Taiki: Te estabamos esperando  
  
Seiya: Vimos el coche y salimos  
  
Usagui: Gracias - y se despidieron de Agiko, a quien no le paso desapercibido la accion de Yaten. Era de noche y hacia frio, asi que Yaten paso un bazo por los hombros de la chica y esta recosto la cabeza en el, entrando en calor.  
  
Una vez en casa....  
  
Yaten: Estabamos preocupados por ti princesa.  
  
Usagui: Gracias, pero no hacia falta, estoy bien.  
  
Seiya: Nos alegramos  
  
usagui: ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con vosotros?  
  
Chicos: ¿QUEEEEE?  
  
Usagui: Me gustaria estar hoy con vosotros, aunque sea en una habitacion aparte.  
  
Taiki: Vale, pondremos la cama plegable en la habitacion de Seiya y Yaten dormira alli con Seiya, tu dormiras a la habitacion de Yaten.  
  
Todos estuvieron desacuerdo y aquella noche Usagui dormio alli.  
  
Minako: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?????????¿QUE HAS DORMIDO CON LOS THREE LIGHTS?  
  
Usagui (tapandole la boca a Minako): Shhhhhhhhhh  
  
Taiki: Si paso la noche en casa, pero dormimos en habitaciones diferentes, no te alarmes  
  
Makoto: Igualmente es muy afortunada.  
  
Aquella mañana cuando salieron Agiko estaba alli otra vez, y volvio a pedirle a Usagui que lo acompañara. Esta acepto y se despidio de sus amigas.  
  
Habían pasado una tarde muy tranquila y el sol ya casi se ponia, dando un toque anaranjado al paisaje. De repente Agiko se puso muy serio y miro directamente a Usagui a los ojos, que no cambio en lo más minimo su expresion fria.  
  
Agiko: Desde que te conci, supe que eras especial. Ayer vine aqui para decirte una cosa, pero no pude hacerlo. Por eso estoy aqui, Usagui, quiero que sepas que te amo, y que me gustaria que fueras mi novia.  
  
Usagui(con el rostro y la voz igual de frios): Los siento, pero no puedo ser tu novia, pues no correspondo a esos sentimientos.  
  
Agiko (molesto): Es Yaten verdad.  
  
Usagui: ¿Que?- y su rostro cambio por primera vez y una mirada de extrañeza paso por sus ojos.  
  
Agiko: Vamos, no finjas. Desde que lo conociste empezaste a cambiar, cuando estas con el sonries. lo que te pasa es que estas enamorada de Yaten.  
  
Usagui: no digas burradas.  
  
Agiko: Solo digo la verdad. Pero yo te vi primero, y hace mucho que te quiero, asi que seras mia tanto si como si no.- y dicho esto la agarro por los hombros y fue a besarla de forma brusca cuando un puño  
  
le golpeo la cara haciendolo volar lejos.  
  
Taiki. Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño- El puñetazo lo habia lanzado Taiki Iban a empezar a discutir pero se oyo un grito en el parque. Yaten, Seiya, Taiki y Usagui salieron corriendo para ver que era y al ver a Aren atacando se transformaron.  
  
No tardaron en presentaciones y atacaron a Aren, devolviendo todas las semillas estelares a sus dueños.  
  
Aren: Vaya, parece que siempre teneis que estar enmedio  
  
S.Unive.: Eso parece  
  
Entonces aparecio Agiko, que estaba preocupado por Usagui.  
  
S.Univ.: Insensato sal de aqui  
  
Pero fue demasiado tarde, Aren fua hasta el y le quito la semilla estelar, el cuerpo de Agiko cayo al suelo con los ojos en blanco.  
  
S.S.Healer: ¿Como puede ser que no se convierta en muñeco si le han quitado la semilla estelar y no es una de luz eterna?  
  
Aren: Decidimos que lo de los muñecos era innecesario. El amo Caos solo queria divertirse un poco. Ahora los matamos, dentro de 5 minutos, si no le vuelven a poner la semilla estelar, morira. La verdad, podria hacer esto con todo el mundo, pero hoy me siento más cruel que nunca.  
  
s.Univer.: Maldito- y se lanzo hacie el, acompañada de sus guerreras. Aren hizo aparecer unos cuantos mountruos que los tuvieron entretenidos un tiempo  
  
S.S.Maker: Faltan 3 minutos.  
  
Sailor Universe volvio a lanzarse hacia Aren, pero este, con la semilla estelar en la mano, esquivaba todos sus ataques  
  
S.S.Maker: Dos minutos  
  
S.Universe consiguio darle un golpe a Aren en el estomago, y le propino un par de patadas  
  
S.S.Maker: 1 minuto  
  
S.Universe le arrebato la semilla estelar y Aren se fue. s.u. corrio hasta Agiko.  
  
S.S.M.: 10.9.8.7.6....- cuando faltaban 6 segundos, S.U. le devolvio su semilla estelar. Antes de que despertara, se destransformaron.  
  
Agiko desperto y pregunto que habia pasado  
  
Usagui: Te demayaste con el golpe de Taiki  
  
Agiko: Siento mi conducta de antes y dicho esto se fue, y ya no lo volvieron a ver.  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	14. Una confesion El nuevo poder de la Sailo...

Era sabado y las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el templo Hikawa. Allí también se encontraban Usagui, Yaten, Seiya y Taiki.  
  
Rai: Si lo que decis es cierto, tenemos que ir con cuidado, no nos podemos permitir que maten a nadie.  
  
Amy: Tienes razón.  
  
Seiya: Bueno, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada, y si mientras vamos a la pasteleria donde trabaja Makoto por las tardes a comer algo  
  
Bunny y Minako: ¡SI!  
  
Iban a salir cuando Usagui vio un libro que Amy se dejaba en la mesa y lo cojio, en ese momento, introducio la energia en el libro para que cuando Amy lo tocara recibiera su poder.  
  
Usagui: Amy tu libro  
  
Amy: Gracias.  
  
Asi todos fueron a la pasteleria (Makoto trabajaba de lunes a viernes por las tardes, pero no los sabados y domingos. De cuanto en cuanto iba a la cocina a preparar dulces, pero tb atendia junto con Lorena)  
  
Makoto(cuando ya habian entrado): Pero si es Keikum. ¡EY, KEIKUM!- el joven de cabellos azules volteo, y no tardo en sonrojarse.   
  
Makoto: ir cogiendo mesa, yo ahora voy  
  
Yaten: Vale  
  
Y Makoto se fue con Keikum  
  
Keikum: Ho..hola  
  
Makoto: Me alegro de verte- y la sonrisa de la joven sonrojo al chico.  
  
Keikum: Yo también.  
  
Makoto: Mira, yo ahora me tengo que ir con mis amigas, que ya te presentare más tarde. ¿Que te parece si quedamos el martes a las 8:00? Es cuando termino mi trabajo aqui.  
  
Keikum: Me parece bien, ademas, yo ya me iba- y Makoto se fue con las chicas y Keikum se fue de la pasteleria  
  
Minako: ¿Cuando hareis el proximo concierto?  
  
Taiki: Nuestro proximo concierto sera el miercoles, a las 9:00¿Vendreis?  
  
Chicas: Por supuesto  
  
Bunny: ¿Tu volveras a actuar hermanita?  
  
Usagui: Los chicos me han pedido que lo haga  
  
Seiya: Con ella seguro que se agotan las entradas.  
  
Usagui se sonrojo  
  
Yaten: Claro, no se ve un mountruo tan feo y marimacho todos los dias  
  
Usagui(con una vena): ¿Que dijiste?  
  
Yaten: ¿Que te pasa que eres sorda?  
  
Usagui: Imbecil  
  
Yaten: Baka  
  
Usagui: Cabeza hueca  
  
Yaten: Ballenato (oh, este es nuevo^_-)  
  
Usagui: Idiota  
  
Makoto: Chicos, y si parais?  
  
Yaten y Usagui, estrañamente, se callaron y continuaron comiendo lo que habian pedido.  
  
Rai:¿Cuando es el festival de vuestra preparatoria?  
  
Usagui: El 20 de Noviembre.  
  
Rai: Dentro de 8 dias, no?  
  
Amy: Si  
  
Bunny. Estamos casi en invierno, pero aun no hace frio  
  
Seiya: Es verdad.  
  
Minako: Pero bueno, pronto llegara la navidad y tendremos ¡VACACIONES!  
  
Taiki: Si, la verdad es que yo tb tengo ganas de que lleguen.  
  
Amy: me voy a la biblioteca  
  
Todos: ¡AMY!  
  
Amy: Lo siento, pero es que tengo que ir para buscar informacion sobre un trabajo  
  
Se despidiedon y Amy se fue a la biblioteca. Taiki se la quedo mirando, echo que Usagui noto.  
  
Usagui (arrastrando al pobre Taiki de la oreja): Ven Ta_Chan, tengo que hablar contigo  
  
Y se fueron hablar a un lugar solitario de la pasteleria.  
  
Yaten: No le decia asi desde que eramos pequeños, en el milenio de plata  
  
Mientras, Usagui y Taiki  
  
Usagui: ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?  
  
Taiki:¿A que te refieres?  
  
Usagui: A Amy. Hace mucho que somos amigos Taiki, y quiero que seas feliz. Ya hace tiempo que note que te gusta. Te conozco, y he notado que la miras de una manera especial, nunca te habia visto esa mirada, solo la tienes cuando esta ella. Estas enamorado de la princesa de Mercurio desde el Milenio de plata Taiki (serio y sonrojado) 0///0: Pero es que yo...el enmigo...ahora de lo que me tengo que preocupar es de protegerte.  
  
Usagui: De lo que te tienes que preocupar es de que no te machaque si no te vas ahora mismo a la biblioteca y le confiesas que le quieres.   
  
Taiki(algo asustando): Pero...  
  
Usagui: Nada de peros- y le sonrio, Taiki hizo lo mismo y le beso la mejilla. Despues se fue hacia la biblioteca. mientras que Usagui se iba a la mesa  
  
Makoto: ¿Y Taiki?  
  
Usagui: Tenia cosas que hacer- y les guiño un ojo a Seiya y Yaten, que asintieron comprendiendo lo que habia pasado.  
  
Mientras, en la biblioteca...  
  
Taiki iba buscando a Amy, cuando la encontro en una mesa estudiando algebra.  
  
amy: Hola Taiki¿Que haces aqui?  
  
Taiki: Hola. Es que quiero hablar contigo  
  
Amy y Taiki salieron y fueron a un parque cercano.  
  
Taiki. Amy, lo que yo queria decirte es que...Como decirlo, desde que me fui, no pude parar de pensar en ti, y entonces fue cuando te comprendi que yo...te amo.  
  
El corazón de Amy dio un vuelco, habia esperado eso durante tanto tiempo. Se moria de ganas de decirle que ella también lo amaba, que lo habia echado de menos, que sin el se sentia vacia, pero las palabras no salia de su boca. Taiki esmpezaba a preocuparse y interpretaba el silencio de Amy como  
  
un rechazo. Amy fue a abrir la boca, pero en ese momento oyeron un grito. Rapidamente Amy se transformo y fue al lugar del que procedia. Taiki busco su transformador, pero no lo encontro, y entonces recordo que Usagui se lo habia pedido para hacerle no se cosa. Fue corriendo detras de Amy. Al llegar al lugar, vieron que Aren se encontraba en el centro, flotando en el aire, y todas las semillas estaban fuera. Como ninguna le servia, las devolvio a sus cuerpos, ya que no se sentia con ganas de matar a nadie.  
  
S.Merc.: Quieto, no permitire que te salgas con la tuya. (Nota: Aren viste un traje negro con un antifaz en el rotro. El traje es una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones negros)  
  
Aren: Moriras antes q poder hacer nada contra mi.  
  
Aren lanzo unas sombras que ataron a Amy las manos y los pies, impidendole moverse(Ojo, las manos y los pies no estaban atados juntos, sino como si hubiera una pared imaginaria)  
  
Aren: Muere- y lanzo un rayo oscuro hacia Amy, pero alguien se interpuso en el camino, recibiendo el ataque  
  
S.Merc.:: ¡TAIKI!- Taiki hacia en el suelo, con numerosos rasguños.  
  
A.Merc.:(llorando y sin poder moverse). Taiki, por favor responde, dime algo.-cerro los ojos y de repento los abrio de golpe, clavando una fria mirada en Aren  
  
S.Merc.:Pagaras lo que has echo  
  
La diadema desaparecio y el simbolo de Mercurio empezo a brillar en su frente. Una luz azul la envolvio, como habia pasado con Urano y Neptuno. Sintio la enrgia correr por su cuerpo, por sus venas. Se solto de las atarudas, y en ese momento supo que hacer.  
  
S.Merc.: ¡ILUSIÓN ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!-Amy estendio los brazos, y el entono empezo a mcubrise de un agua cristalina que de repente se transformo, cambiando el lugar. Ahora se encontraban en un lago, o eso creia Aren, ya que solo era una Ilusion. Aprovechando el despiste de Aren, Mercury ataco. Aren, tras recibir el ataque, se fue. Sailor Mercury hizo desaparecer la Ilusion y se destransformo. Corrio rápidamente hacia Taiki y con sumo cuidado le levanto la cabeza. Taiki empezo a abrir los ojos con lentitud.  
  
Taiki. ¿Estas bien?  
  
Amy, empañada en lágrimas, asintio y se lanzo a sus brazos, abrazandolo fuertemente. Taiki, sorprendio, la abrazo para reconfortarla.  
  
Amy: No debiste hacer eso, me precupaste mucho. Nunca me vuelvas a dar un susto asi, porque si te pasa algo me muero. Yo te amo Taiki. A Taiki el corazón le dio un vuelco y abrazo con más fuerza a Amy. Taiki separo con delicadeza a Amy, y le levanto la barbilla, hasta que su mirada se encontro con los ojos azules de la chica. Ambos se quedaron mirando y cerraron los ojos lentamente, se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron y ese fue el primer beso para los dos.  
  
Desde un arbusto cercano, Usagui lo miraba con una sonrisa  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	15. La Nueva Transformacion de los Star Ligh...

Aquella mañana había mucho alboroto en la preparatoria de Juuban, cosa normal, ya que al dia siguiente se haria una gran fiesta. Ya hacia 4 dias desde q Amy y Taiki se confesaron lo que sentian, pero aun no le habian dicho nada a los otros. Pero volvamos a la fiesta, todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado: a las que se les daba bien cocinar, preparaban pasteles y otras cosas (entre ellas destacaba Makoto), los del club de informatica, imprimian pancartas publicitarias mientras que retocaban todos los detalles de la fiesta (Amy estaba en este grupo), los de deporte, preparaban actividades deportivas para que los estudiantes pudieran jugar y divertirse (con lo que Minako tenia mucha faena, ya que ella era del club de voleybol) y a las que no tenian nada que hacer (como Bunny) les encargaban que se ocuparan de la decorasion del gimnasio y las aulas, por lo que Bunny iba muy agetreada. Mientras, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Usagui cantaban sus canciones una y otra vez, practicando, ya que les habian pedido que actuaran y que hicieran un concierto. Era la hora del almuerzo, y todos se encontraron para hablar, todos habian tenido mucho trabajo. Usagui: Minako, los chicos y yo hemos decidido, que queremos que actues en nuestro concierto, en solitario, ya q no tenemos tiempo de preparar una cancion en grupo.  
  
Minako (con estrellitas en los ojos): ¿De verdad?  
  
Seiya: Si.  
  
Minako empezo a dar saltos de alegria, mientras que las demas la felicitaban.  
  
Makoto: Por cierto, esa noche abra un baile ¿Ya teneis pareja?  
  
Bunny: Yo ire con Mamoru ¿Y vosotras?  
  
Makoto: no lo se, a lo mejor le pido a algun amigo que me acompañe.   
  
Minako: Yo estoy esperando a recibir miles de propuestas. Jajajaja   
  
Gota para todos  
  
Usagui: Yo de momento no tengo pareja.  
  
yaten: Pues no sera q no se te han propuesto, tu casa parece una jardineria  
  
Usagui: Pero a la majoria de ellos ni los conozco.  
  
Minako: ¿Y tu Amy?  
  
Amy enrojecio hasta las orejas, y Taiki hizo lo mismo.  
  
Amy (en un susurro): Ire con Taiki  
  
Minako: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
  
Ahora ya si que Amy y Taiki no podian estar más rojos. Usagui: Vaya, parece que a Taiki se le paso lo timido  
  
Taiki (en un susurro apenas oible, ya q Usagui le estaba forzando con la mirada a decirlo): La verdad es que ya llevamos 4 dias saliendo como novios.  
  
Bunny, Makoto, Minako, Seiya y Yaten: ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?  
  
Usagui: Pues que ya son novios, no se pq montan tanto escandalo, si ya se vei q se gustaban. Por cierto, felicidades.  
  
Todos los felicitaron y despues de hablar un rato, volvieron a sus clases.  
  
Iban camino del templo Hikawa, donde habian quedado con Rai y Mamoru, cuando Usagui se paro de repente.  
  
Seiya: ¿Que pasa?  
  
La chica busco en su mochila y al final saco unos objetos muy parecidos al transformador de las sailors star lights.  
  
Usagui: Tomad- y les dio uno a cada chico. Era un transformador exactamente igual al que tenian ellos, pero tenia una estrella en el centro, que variaba de color en cada caso: la de Seiya era negra, la de Taiki era verde y la de Yaten era azul.  
  
Yaten: ¿Que son?  
  
Usagui: Vuestros nuevos transformadores, es un premio por haberme encontrado. A partir de ahora os transformareis en chicos, sereis Warrior Star Healer, Warrior Star Fighter y Warrior Star Maker. En realidad va contra las normas, pq las guardianas de una princesa tienen q ser chicas, pero de momento mi madre no se a enterado de que os lo e dado.- dijo con una sonrisa. Ultimamente el rostro inexpresivo y hasta frio de Usagui comenzaba a cambiar, y sonreia más a menudo.  
  
Taiki. Muchas gracias.  
  
Yaten: Gracias  
  
Seiya: Te estoy muy agradecido.  
  
Las chicas sonrieron y una vez se guardaron el transformador, continuaron camino al templo. Alli les estaban esperando Rai y Mamoru. Bunny salio corriendo y beso rápidamente a su novio. Rai: Hola  
  
Todos: Hola  
  
Minako: ¿Sabes que?Amy y Taiki son novios  
  
Taiki y Amy (rojos hasta la punta del cabello): ¡MINAKO!  
  
Rai: Me alegro por vosotros, felicidades.  
  
Taiki y Amy: Gracias  
  
Makoto: ¿Por cierto Rai, con quien iras al baile mañana? (a la fiesta, como habreis supuesto, puede ir gente de fuera.)  
  
Rai: Yuuichiro me pido q fuera con el, y acepte.  
  
Bunny: Yuuuuuyuuuuuuuu  
  
Rai: No es nada de eso!  
  
Usagui: Cambiando de tema ¿no os parece raro q lleven 4 dias sin atacar?  
  
Minako: Si, no han vuelto atacar desde q Amy consiguio su nuevo poder (si k les explico k lo consiguio, pero no como)  
  
Makoto: Bueno chicos, tengo que irme, o llegare tarde a la pasteleria Los demas se quedaron hablando, mientras en la pasteleria....   
  
Makoto: Keikum, tengo que preguntarte una cosa- al llegar se habia encontrado con el chico, pero la pasteleria estaba llena y no pudieron hablar, asi k aprovechaba ahora k estaba semi-vacia.-mañana se organiza una fiesta en mi preparatoria ¿Porque no vienes? Sera divertido.  
  
Keikum: Vale, ire.  
  
Makoto: ¿Y querras ser mi pareja de baile? Es k por la noche se organiza un baile.Aunque puedes venir sin ser mi pareja- y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Keikum(rojo): Claro, me encantaria.  
  
Mientras, vemos a Neren pasear porlas calles del districto de Juuban. Sus preciosos ojos verde oliva parecian inquietos, y no paraba de mirar de un lugar a otro.  
  
Neren(iba vestido con ropas normales y sin antifaz): Tengo q encontrar un sitio donde alla mucha gente, Él se esta impacientando y ultimamente Aren esta muy distraido, no se k le pasa pero no es el mismo.  
  
El joven se paro en un parque. Habia muchas madres con sus hijos, gente paseando al perro, gente haciendo futing...   
  
Neren: Este sera perfecto.  
  
Usagui: ¡Rapido,estan atacando a alguien!  
  
Todos salieron, se ocultaron, y se transformaron.  
  
Seiya: Un momento!  
  
S.Mart.: ¿Que?  
  
Taiki: Hoy Usagui nos dio unos nuevos transformadores, pero no sabemos las palabras para transformarnos.  
  
S.Univ.: Es verdad, que despiste. Tu Taiki, tiene q gritar: ¡Poder Cosmico de Warrior Star Maker!, Seiya tiene q gritar Poder Cosmico de Warrior Star Fighter y Yaten Poder Cosmico de Warrior Star Healer.   
  
Los chicos gritaron estas palabras y se transformaron, ahora, en chicos (TRANSFORMACION: Mas o menos igual que la otra, pero ahora no se transformaban en chicas, y el atuendo era masculino) Llevaban unos uniformes algo parecidos a los de Iván. Seiya iba vestido con una camisa elegante, blanca. Los pantalones, tb blancos, estaban ceñidos un cinto negro con una estrella plateada de 5 puntas en el centro. Los puños de la camisa eran negros, tambien tenia una discreta banda negra en el cuello. Su rostro lo cubria un antifaz Yaten tenia una taje similar, con una camiseta blanca, un cinto negro con una estrella azul metalizado en el centro, q ceñian unos pantalones blancos, al igual q la camisa. La camisa de Yaten tenia los puños azules, y una discreta linea azul en el cuello. Tambien tenia el rostro cubierto por un antifaz Taiki vestia igual que sus hermanos, con una camisa blanca, con los puños verdes y la linea en el cuello tb verdes. Los pantalones blancos los ceñian un cinto negro con una estrella de 5 puntas verde metalizado en el centro. El rostro de Taiki tb estaba cubierto por un antifaz. Los 3 tenian una pequeña cosa en comun: una estrella negra de ocho puntas, muy pequeña, a un lado de la camisa.   
  
S.V.: Vaya chicos, estan muy atractivos.  
  
S.Merc.. Si pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
Sailor Universe, al ver k no llegarian a tiempo, uso su teletransporte y fueron al parque, donde ya se encontraban las outhers junto con Warrior Urano.  
  
Neren (quien ya tenia el antifaz y el traje): Vaya, más pulgas chillonas.  
  
Dando una vuelta a su alrededor, pudieron ver que habia miles de semillas estelares oscuras.  
  
S.Univ.: ¡RAPIDO, TENEMOS Q DEVOLVER TODAS LAS SEMILLAS ESTELARES O MORIRAN!  
  
Ante la mirada divertida de Neren, todos los guerreros y las sailors empezaron a retornar semillas estelares, una vez terminaron, Neren estallo en risas.  
  
Neren: Vaya, vaya...sabeis las nuevas cualidades de nuestro amo.  
  
En seguida hizo aparecer 4 mountruos sombras y se fue.  
  
W.S.H.. ¡INFIERNO COSMICO ESTELAR SE HEALER!  
  
W.S.F.: ¡LASER COSMICO DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!  
  
W.S.M.: ¡ESTRELLA COSMICA DE SAILOR MAKER!  
  
Los enemigos fueron destruidos rápidamente, y las chicas se despidieron de las others, Minako, Amy, Bunny y Amy iban a buscar a Makoto para ir por lo vestidos para el baile. Mientras, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Usagui los esperarian, mientras ensellaban la cancion  
  
Seiya: Esperadme un momento (esto se lo dijo a Taiki, Yaten y Usagui)  
  
Seiya fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Minako.  
  
Seiya: Minako, me preguntaba si querrias ir conmigo al baile de mañana.  
  
Minako: Me encantaria, pero como k me lo preguntas a mi?  
  
Seiya: Eres una buena amiga y te aprecio mucho  
  
Usagui: Taiki, no hace falta q ensellamos, si quieres puedes irte con Amy.  
  
Taiki: Gracias  
  
Y se fue con Amy, Seiya tb decidio irse con las chicas y Yaten y Usagui se quedaron solos.  
  
Yaten: Espera un momento.  
  
Al cabo de cinco minutos Yaten volvio, traia algo en la espalda.  
  
Yaten (algo rojo y tartamudeando): ya se que es algo topico y que tienes muchas, pero me gustaria darte esto- y le entrego un ramo de rosas blancas.  
  
Usagui: Muchas gracias.  
  
Yaten (aun + rojo y tartamudeando): Usagui, ¿Quieres ir mañana conmigo al baile?  
  
Usagui enrojecio, pero despues le dedico una calida sonrisa.  
  
Usagui: Me encantaria.  
  
Seiya (llegando): Molesto?  
  
Usagui: No, Yaten me estaba pidiendo q fuera con el al baile.   
  
Taiki: Eso es fantastico.  
  
Makoto: Tenemos q comprarte algo especial, ya q sera una de las pocas ocasiones k podamos verte con vestido.  
  
Las chicas se fueron de compras y los chicos se fueron a su casa. Amy se compro un vestido azul oscuro, con escote en forma de V, y una linea violeta q bordeava en el escote.. Era un vestido precioso, algo soltado del cuerpo.  
  
Bunny se compro un vestido blanco, muy similar al que usaba como princesa (es k le trai nostalgia ^_-)  
  
Rai se compro un vestido rojo, al estilo chino, muy bonito tb.  
  
Makoto se compro un vestido arrapado al cuerpo, verdes esmeralda, con tiras verdes metalizada.   
  
Minako se compro un traje entre amarillo y naranja, arrapado y con una raja en la falda.  
  
Usagui estaba en el provador, las chicas le habian traido un traje.  
  
Usagui: No voy a salir con esto  
  
Bunny: Vamos hermana, sera solo una noche  
  
Usagui: QUE NO  
  
Ante las suplicas de las chicas salio del vestidor, y todos se quedaron pasmados.  
  
Continuara.... 


	16. Confesion durante el baile El nuevo pode...

Aquella mañana la preparatoria Juuban estaba llena de gente, y es que por fin se celebraba la tan deseada fiesta. Usagui, Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Bunny, Minako y Amy se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo que harian.  
  
- ¿Donde esta Makoto?- pregunto de repente Bunny.  
  
- En la parada de pasteleria- le respondio Amy.  
  
En ese momento llegaron Mamoru y Rai (¿Adivinan quien puso mala cara?)  
  
- Yo creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dar una vuelta y cuando alguno de nosotros quiera participar en alguna actividad, nos lo diga- propuso Taiki, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
- ¡PERO QUE OSITO MÁS MONO!- exclamaron Minako y Bunny al mismo tiempo al ver a un enorme oso de peluche en la parada de basquet.  
  
- La actividad consite en diblarte (esquivarte) todo el equipo de basquet y canastar- comento Yaten.  
  
- Entonces yo te conseguire el peluche bombon (pero k morro tiene el cahaval, decirle eso delante de su novio)  
  
- Espera Seiya, participare yo, hace tiempo k no juego y quiero saber si de perdido practica- las chicas y Mamoru voltearon sorprendidos para mirar a Usagui.  
  
- Vale.  
  
-Esta vez vigila q la pelota no se te escape- comento Yaten de forma ironica, a lo k Seiya y Taiki les aparecio una gota.  
  
- La culpa fue tuya por np cojer la bola- comento Usagui mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
  
- Me e perdido @_@- dijo Minako  
  
- Yo tb- comento Rai  
  
- Os dijimos que desde el primer dia Yaten y Usagui tuvieron un problemilla y desde entonces no se soportan, verdad?- dijo Taiki  
  
-Si  
  
- Pues lo que passo fue lo siguiente...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Professor: Alumnos, hoy tendran a 3 nuevos compañeros, ellos son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou.  
  
Los tres chicos se sentaron donde los asignaron y a la hora del recreo un joven alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafe se les acerco.  
  
- Hola, me llamo Sunichi y soy el delegado de esta clase, soy el encargado de enseñaros la escuela.  
  
Sunichi les enseño toda la escuela y terminaron en la pistas de deportes. En ese momento Yaten se dirijio hacia la pista de basquet y se quedo viendo a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel (Usagui) vestia unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camisa de tirantes.  
  
Taiki, Seiya y Sunichi fueron a su lado.  
  
- ¿Quien es esa chica?- pregunto Yaten.  
  
- Es Usagui Tenjo, va a nuestra clase. Es una chica muy hermosa, pero muy solitaria.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Taiki  
  
- Nunca se relaciona con nadie, habla con los de la clase pero lo necessario, sus ojos son muy frios, nunca sonrie y no tiene amigos. Es dura y fria, solitaria, casi me atreviria a decir que no tiene sentimientos.  
  
Los 4 jovenes observaron a la chica mientras jugaba. Era realmente buena: muy veloz, agil, rapida en esquivar a los contincantes y saltaba muy alto.  
  
- A Usagui no solo se le da bien el Basquet. Segun tengo entendido, le gusta el basquet, la natacion, la equitacion y el beisbol, pero es realmente buena en voleybol, futbol, carreras,...en casi todos los deportes vaya.  
  
En ese momento los ojos de Usagui se encontraron con los de Yaten. La chica iba corriendo dirreccion a la cancha contraria cuando de repente lanzo la pelota con una fuerza estrema hacia Yaten, la chica habia querido pasarle la pelota, pero esta se le habia desviado y acabo por terminar en la cara de Yaten. Usagui fue a coger la pelota.  
  
- Lo siento, me pensaba que lograrias cogerla- en ese momento Taiki y Seiya comprobaron que su voz era fría.  
  
- Idiota! Me has echo daño! Eres una torpe, has lanzado la pelota con demasiada fuerza, marimacho- exclamo Yaten con una enorme vena.  
  
- Baka, vaya humos k te gastas para ser nuevo- y se fue corriendo a volver al juego, mientras k Taiki y Seiya contenian a su hermano para que no matara a la chica.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
En la cabeza de todos (a excepcion de Yaten) habia una ENORME gota tras el relato de Seiya. Mientras, Usagui ya se encontraba botando la pelota preparada para iniciar el juego.  
  
El entrenador pito y Usagui se lanzo como una bala al ataque, era tan rápida que lo jugadores no les dio tiempo ni a verla, con un agil regate divlo al ultimo adversario y dando un gran salto canasto.  
  
- ¡VAYA MANERA DE JUGAR!- exclamo Minako, soprendida igual que los otros.  
  
- El tiempo k has estado sin jugar te ha bajado la calidad en el juego- le dijo Yaten a Usagui.  
  
- Tienes razon. Aqui tienes Bunny, tu peluche- le dijo al tiempo que le alargaba el peluche.  
  
- Muchas gracias hermana!- entonces las chicas notaron que aunque Bunny muchas veces le decia a Usagui hermana, esta casi nunca hacia lo mismo.  
  
- Lo siento Minako, era el unico que les quedaba, pero me han dicho que en la de beisbol tienen otro, asi que vamos para alla y te lo consigo.  
  
Se dirijieron a la prueba de beisbol y Usagui, demostrando k era tan buena como en el basquet, consiguio el peluche para Minako. Despues fueron a la futbol americano para k Seiya pudiera participar, para despues acompañar a Minako a la de voleybol, donde demostro que tenia una tecnica excelente.  
  
- ¿Y si vamos a ver a Makoto?- propuso Rai.  
  
- Vale.  
  
Cuando llegaron vieron a Makoto hablando con un joven de largos cabellos azules (Keikum).  
  
- Parece que se lleban muy bien- comento Bunny maliciosamente.  
  
- Si, ya han quedado un par de veces para dar una vuelta por la tarde y Makoto a vuelto muy contenta- dijo Rai.  
  
- Pues yo creo que son algo más que amigo- concluyo Minako.  
  
- ¡MAKOTO!- el grupo se dirijio hasta la joven.  
  
- Hola . Os presento a Keikum, un amigo. Keikum, estas son Rai, Bunny, Minako, Amy y Usagui y ellos son Yaten, Taiki, Mamoru y Seiya.  
  
- Hola.  
  
- Hola.  
  
Pasaron una mañana muy agradable.  
  
Nos encontramos en casa de Usagui. Seiya, Taiki, Minako y Amy estan sentados en el sofa mientras que Yaten aporrea la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
  
- Vamos Usagui, sal de ahi!- exclamo el chico al borde de la histeria.  
  
- No lo are hasta que no me traigas mis tejanos- respondio la chica desde dentro del baño. Eran la 9:00, el baile empezaba a las 9:30 y desde las 8:00 Usagui estaba metida en el baño no queriendo salir con el vestido.  
  
- Ni hablar! No vas a ir al baile con unos pantalones tejanos, sal de ahi o tiro la puerta abajo- repilico el joven de ojos verde-amarillo. En ese momento llamaron al timbre y Taiki fue a abrir. Eran Bunny y Mamoru.  
  
La puerta del baño se abrio con lentitud y Usagui salio de el, resignada. Tenia la cara como un tomate y la vista perdida en el suelo. Yaten, Taiki, Mamoru y Seiya no pudieron evitar enrojecer ante la vista de la   
  
chica.  
  
Usagui vestia un traje plateado con ciertos toques azules. Las tiras del vestido eran de esas que te quedan por lo brazos, no por los hombros, sino más bien son rectas, por decirlo de alguna manera. El vestido se le ceñia al cuerpo de cintura para arriba, marcando las curvas de la muchacha (sin pensar mal...k esto no es hentai ^_^) y despues se le separaba un poco más del cuerpo, pero no mucho (no soy muy buena describiendo vestido, gomen Ne.)  
  
Mamoru(k al fin pudo reaccionar): Es imposible que esa sea Usagui.  
  
Yaten: Tienes razon, me han cambiado la princesa, esa no es la Usagui marimacho k yo conozco.  
  
Usagui(con una enorme vena): ¡CALLAOS!- un mazo volo por los aires y un enorme chicote aparecio en la cabeza de ambos chicos.  
  
Por fin fueron al baile, donde Rai les esperaba con Yuuichiro y Makoto con Keikum.  
  
Seiya: Bueno, nostros nos vamos un momento, que nos toca actuar.  
  
Yaten: Minako, vamos, tu te vienes con nosotros. Te dijimos k en nuestro porximo concierto cantarias, no?  
  
Los ojos de Minako se tronaron dos estrellitas a la vez que saltaba abrazando a Yaten.  
  
Minako: Muchas gracias chicos.  
  
Mientras, Usagui miraba esta escena enojada, lo que Mamoru noto deseguida.  
  
Los demas entraron a la sala y cojieron un buen sitio. A los 5 minutos los chicos salieron al escenario. Estuvieron sensacional como siempre, y la actuacion de Usagui tb gusto mucho, cuando llego el turno de Minako, la chica parecia nerviosa, pero asi q empezo a cantar, se tranquilizo. Cuendo ubo terminado la cancion hubo una lluvia de aplausos, y es que habia estado fantastica.  
  
Bunny: Enorabuena Minako, has estado fantastica.  
  
Minako: Gracias.  
  
Mamoru: Ya va a empezar el baile.  
  
Las parejas fueron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar. usagui y Yaten estaban sonrojados y no se atrevian a mirarse, al fin Usagui hablo.  
  
Usagui: Como te aproveches para tocarme te mato  
  
Yaten: Pero por quien me has tomado!  
  
Durante un canvio de pareja, Yaten bailo con Minako y Usagui con Mamoru.  
  
Usagui: Cuanto tiempo Endymion. Desde que descubristeis que yo era   
  
Selene apenas nos hemos visto.  
  
Mamoru: Yo tb me alegro de verte Selene, pero en esta vida me llamo Mamoru.  
  
Usagui: Tienes razon. Espero k mi presencia no te incomode, o a Bunny.  
  
Mamoru: No tiene pq incomodarme, aquello fue algo del pasado. Ahora incluso tu has encontrado a tu verdadero amor.  
  
Usagui lo miro con cara de no entender nada.  
  
Mamoru: Me parece que le has cojido mucho afecto a unos de tus guardianes, Yaten.  
  
Usagui se ruborizo de inmediato.  
  
Usagui: No digas tonterias, entre ese baka y yo no ahi nada.  
  
Mamoru sonrio, Usagui nunca admitiria que le gustaba yaten  
  
Mientras...  
  
Minako: Yaten, vamos al balcon un momento  
  
El joven la acompaño al balcon extrañado.  
  
Minako: lo que queria decirte es k desde q te fuiste no e dejado de pensar en ti, y durante este tiempo me e dado cuanta de que...Te amo.  
  
yaten se quedo en estado de shok.  
  
yaten: Minako...yo te aprecio mucho, y de verdad que he llegado a quererte mucho, pero tan solo te veo como una amiga, lo siento.  
  
Minako: No te preocupes, ya lo sabia, solo queria q lo supieras.  
  
A Yaten le parecio que los ojos de Minako se humedecieron.  
  
En ese momento ubo una gran explosion, de inmediato se transformaron y cuando fueron a la pista de baile vieron a todos sus amigo atados por cuerdas oscuras que les iban absorviendo la energia.  
  
w.S.H.: Fighter, Maker, Princesa.  
  
Sailor Venus noto como la voz de W.S.H. temblaba al decir este ultimo nombre.  
  
Aren: Jajaja, nunca consequireis derrotarme, la vida de vuestro amigo depende de mi.  
  
S.J. ¿Pq haces esto?- en ese momento los ojos esmeralda de la chica se clavaron en los del joven.  
  
Aren(pensando): No puede ser, esos ojos son tan parecidos a los de ella...  
  
S.V(pensando y mientras veia como sufiran sus amigos y como sufria yaten al ver asi a su princesa) tengo que salvarlos sea como sea, soy una guerrero y tengo el poder para salvarlos.   
  
Entonces recordo como despues de que Usagui le pasara el micro noto una nueva energia en ella.  
  
En ese momento Sailor Venus sintio la energia y el poder fluir por sus venas, noto como su fuerza augmentaba. Su tiara desaparecio y el simbolo de Venus aparecio en su frente brillando con intensidad.  
  
La hija de Afrodita cerro los ojos mientras que se concentraba en la energia, y cuando los abrio, ja sabia que hacer.  
  
S.V. ¡BESO PARALIZADOR DE VENUS!  
  
La guerrero beso dos de sus dedos y lanzo el beso direccion a Aren(padecido a su ultimo ataque). este se quedo petrificado, sin poder moverse, y en ese momento las cuerdas soltaron a sus victimas mientras que Aren, con un ultimo esfuerzo, salia de alli.  
  
Ya todo a vuelto a la normalidad...  
  
Amy: enorabuena Minako por tu nuevo poder.  
  
Minako: Gracias- en ese momento miro a yaten, y ante la mirada atonica del joven, le sonrio.  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	17. El concierto de los Three LightsUna canc...

Nos quedamos en que una luz rosa envolvia a usagui y esta   
  
desaparecia. La joven aparecio en lo k parecia ser la sala del trono de   
  
algun palacio, grande, amplia y con grandes ventanales k estaban ahora   
  
cerrados. La ropa de Usagui se transformo y ahora vestia una traje blanco,   
  
parecido al k usaba la princesa Serena(su hermana) pero en vez de   
  
amarillo, su trozo era de un azul metalizado.  
  
Usagui: Como odio los vestidos. Creo k odio mas mi vestido de princesa   
  
k me vestido de sailor.  
  
Voz: Veo k como siempre continuas con tus peculiares gutos, Selene  
  
Usagui(desde ahora Selene): Madre...  
  
De entre las sombras aparecio la Reina Serenety(la madre de Bunny y   
  
usagui)  
  
R.S.: Si, soy yo hija.  
  
Selene: Porque me a llamado madre?  
  
R.S.: Pq estoy preocupada por ti.  
  
Selene mostro signos de estrañeza, pero no dijo nada.  
  
R.S.: estas perdiendo facultades para la batalla  
  
Los ojos de Selene se agrandaron.  
  
Selene: No os entiendo madre.  
  
R.S.: Creo que en cierto modo sabes de lo q estoy hablando. Hace   
  
tiempo, cuando te entrene para ser Sailor Universe, la sailor que protege el   
  
Universo, te enseñe k la primera regla era ser una sailor sin   
  
sentimientos, pq estos pueden traicionarte. Desgraciadamente ya lo comprovaste   
  
en tu ultima batalla conta el Caos, si en aquel momento en vez de   
  
preocuparte tanto por tus guardianas, que me fue imposible borrar tu amor   
  
por ellas, te ubieras preocupado solamente de ganar, las otras 2, o   
  
incluso las 3, no abrian muerto, pero en vez de eso te kedaste llorando por   
  
su perdida, hasta k ya fue demasiado tarde.  
  
Selene: Tienes razon madre- en ese momento sus ojos se convirtieron en   
  
2 trozos de hielo, no muy diferentes a los ojos de hielo k tenia Caos.  
  
Selene(pensando): No permitire k la historia se vuelava a repetir, me   
  
convertire en la sailor mas fuerte de todo el universo, mas aun de lo k   
  
soy ahora, y para eso tengo k suprimir todos mis sentimientos.  
  
En ese momento la Reina serenety se fue  
  
Selene: Para convertirme en una sailor aun mas poderosa tengo k deciros   
  
adios. Taiki, Seiya, Yaten..., me desperide de vosotros para siempre.   
  
Adios amigos mios, adios para siempre.- y mientras decia estas palabras,   
  
sin que ella pudiera evitar-lo, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus   
  
mejillas. Su traje se volvio a cambiar por el de Sailor universe, y ella   
  
enseguida se seco las lagrimas, en ese momento regreso al campo de   
  
batalla.  
  
S.U.(mirando al hechizero con una mirada k lo congelo): vas a morir.-   
  
entonces lanzo el ataque usando su baculo(Usagui tiene dos ataques, uno   
  
lo hace con baculo y el otro sin), la fuerza del ataque fue tal, k   
  
desintegro al hechizero de un solo golpe.  
  
Sailor universe se giro a mirar a warrior Star Healer, todos se   
  
encontraban ya alli reunidos, y Maker y Fighter estaban al lado de Healer(kien   
  
ya estab de pie)  
  
En este momento la mano de Usagui volo y fue a dar a la cara de   
  
Yaten(=le habia metido una ostia).  
  
S.Univ.: ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?  
  
W.S.H.: Yo solo queria protegerte  
  
S.Uni.: Pues no lo necessito, se protegerme yo solita, podrian haverte   
  
matado por eso. Urano, cura las heridas de Yaten.  
  
Y dicho esto se fue, haciendo oidos sorndos a los gritos de Seiya.   
  
Todos estaban congelados, Usagui ya habia dado muestras de frialdad, pero   
  
nunca hasta ahora habia mostrado tanta, y menos con sus guardianes.  
  
Haruka curo a Yaten y todos se destransformaron, a la vez k la gente   
  
empezaba a despertarse.  
  
Mamoru: ¿Qué le abra pasado a Usagui? Ella no es asi.  
  
Bunny: ¿Quer quieres decir Mamoru?  
  
Mamoru: Mira, admito que desde que empezo el entrenamiento, Usagui   
  
perdio la poca inocencia que le quedaba, pero nunca hasta ahora la habia   
  
visto asi. Al menos, era capaz de sonreir cuando estaba con Seiya, Yaten   
  
y Taiki,y en esos momentos, veias un brillo en sus ojos, Ahora ese   
  
brillo a desaparecido. Al mirar a los ojos de Usagui, lo unico que e visto   
  
a sido un vacio inmenso, como un pozo sin fondo de soledad y frialdad.  
  
Rai: Trato muy mal a Yaten.  
  
Minako: Lo que me pregunto, es que seria esa luz rosa que la envolvió.  
  
Taiki: Era la reina Serenety- en ese momento sus cejas se fruncieron y   
  
una expresión de rabia aparecio en su rostro, al igual que en la de   
  
Yaten y Seiya.  
  
Amy: ¿La Reina Serenety?  
  
Taiki: Si, la reina serenety, que llamaba a Usagui. Estoy seguro de k   
  
Usagui hablo con ella  
  
Seiya: Todo esto es culpa de la Reina Serenety!  
  
Haruka(poniéndose en posición de batalla): ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso   
  
de nuestra Reina?  
  
Seiya: Yo solo digo la verdad!  
  
Haruka: Como te atreves- y estaba apunto de pegarle a seiya, pero la   
  
voz de yaten la aturo.  
  
Yaten: Seiya tiene razón. Desde que nacio, la Reina Serenety trato con   
  
mucho afecto y mucho amor a su primera hija, Serena. Todo era un campo   
  
de rosas para Serena, la hededera de la Luna, tenia todas las   
  
atenciones, todos los mimos y todo lo que queria. Pero cuando nacio Selene, la   
  
cosa cambio, la Reina Serenety sabia que Selene se convertiria en Sailor   
  
Universe. Se decia, que la antigua Sailor Universe, prima de la Reina,   
  
habia muerto al dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Estaba enamorada   
  
de uno de los soldados de Saturno, y por eso, cuando Cronos, rei de   
  
Saturno, desplejo su poder, ella no ataco, porque su amado estaba entre las   
  
tropas. Cronos la mato, y estuvo a punto de suceder una catastrofe,   
  
pero por suerte para todos, con la ayuda del cristal de plata, se   
  
consiguió enviralo a otra dimension, donde no afectaria a nadie. El caso es que   
  
la Reina Serenety y los demas Reyes y Reinas, acordaron que la proxima   
  
saillor Universe seria entrenada para no dejerse llevar por los s!  
  
entimientos, y la mejor manera era que creciera sin ellos. Cuando   
  
Serenty quedo embarazada, decidieron que su proxima hija, Selene, seria   
  
sailor Universe. Asi que cuando Selene nacio, la Reina Serenety la cuido,   
  
pero nunca le dedico una mirada cariñosa o un palabra ambale, todos los   
  
mimos y atenciones iban a parar a Serena. Asi que Selene, habria nacido   
  
sin saber lo que era el amor, pero nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos,   
  
ella estaba mucho con nosotros 3, y nosotros la queriamos mucho, asi   
  
que Selene, conocio lo que era el amor, el cariño, el afecto...Cuando su   
  
madre se dio cuenta, intento q nos vieramos menos, y cuando empezo su   
  
entrenamiento, la educo para ser fria, pero el cariño que en esos años   
  
habia sentido por nosotros, no pudo borrarlo, ni lo que después sintio   
  
por Endimión. Supongo que le debe haber dicho que si se deja llevar por   
  
los sentimientos, ocurrira algo terrible.  
  
Bunny: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! Mama nunca aria algo asi, ella es muy cariñosa.  
  
Yaten(realmente enojado): ¡CALLATE! Tu...tu no tienes ni idea de lo que   
  
paso Selene. Tu eres la que menos tiene que decir aquí. Selene lo paso   
  
muy mal mientras que tu te divertias! Eres una egoísta, nunca pensaste   
  
en lo que tu hermana sentia! Simplemente tu madre te mantuvo lejos de   
  
ella.- el rostro de Yaten parecio calmarse- recuerdo una vez, que Selene   
  
vino llorando.  
  
********************Recuerdos***************************  
  
Vemos a La Reina Serenety y a Selene(esta tendría unos 5 años) en una   
  
sala, en la puerta, espiando lo que pasaba dentro, se encontraba Yaten.  
  
Selene habia roto una figura por accidente, y era una figura que habian   
  
echo respresentando a Serena.  
  
R.S.: Eres una torpe, no sirves para nada ¿Cómo te atrves a romper la   
  
figura de tu hermana?- en ese momento la reina Serenety le pego un   
  
tortazo a Selene. Esta ni se inmuto, solo miro a su madre de forma fria.  
  
Selene: ¿Ya puedo retirarme?  
  
R.S.: Si, retirate, asi no tendre que verte  
  
Yaten corrio a una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, entro y   
  
hizo como si no se hubiera movido de alli.  
  
La puerta se habrio y entro Selene, Yaten se levanto de la silla donde   
  
estaba y la miro a los ojos. La joven empezo a sollozar y yaten la   
  
abrazo.  
  
Selene: ¿Por qué?¿Porque me odia tanto?¿Qué le e echo? Tal vez no   
  
deberia haver nacido, tal vez ella solo queria tener a Serena y tenerme a mi   
  
fue un error.  
  
Estar en los brazo de su mejor amigo apaciguo las lagrimas de la chica.  
  
Yaten: No digas tontería, claro que deberías haber nacido, yo estoy muy   
  
contento de haverte conocido  
  
En eso momento entraron Sella y Taiki, que lo habia escuchado desde la   
  
puerta  
  
Selene(sonriendo): Gracias Yat_Chan  
  
*******************fin recuerdo*****************************  
  
haruka envio un puñetazo dirección a yaten, quien cayo al suelo y en   
  
seguida se levanto, devolviéndole el golpe.  
  
Haruka: Como te atrves a decir eso de la Reina?- dijo disponiéndose a   
  
pegar-le.  
  
Mamoru: Haruka quieta!  
  
Haruka: Pero principe...  
  
Mamoru: Nada de peros, mira, yo no conoci mucho a la Reina Serenety, y   
  
no se hasta q punto llegaria si se tratara de la protección del   
  
universo, pero tampoco es una santa, y yo se muy bien porque lo digo.  
  
Todos se le quedaron mirando.  
  
Mamoru: Antes de que Serena y yo empezaramos a salir y vinieran todas   
  
las discusiones porque yo era un terrícola y ella un habitante de la   
  
luna, la Reina y yo discutimos por Selene. Ella descubrio q Selene me   
  
visitaba, y me ordeno q la dejara de ver, que mi presencia la estorbaba en   
  
su misión. Recuerdo una vez, q cuando pasaba por un pasillo dirección   
  
al cuarto de Selene escuche a la Reina y al Rey discutir, y me para a   
  
mirar por la puerta, extrañado.  
  
*****************Recuerdo************************************  
  
Se ve a un hombre alto, fuerte, de unos 40 años, de cabellos rubios y   
  
ojos verdes (Ese hombre era Apolo, Rey del Milenio de plata. Por culpa   
  
de su cargo, Apolo pasaba casi todo el año viajando de un planeta a   
  
otro, sin poder ir a su hogar, eran pocas las veces que podia estar alli.)  
  
Apolo: ¡PERO COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO!¡Tu si que no tienes sentimientos!  
  
R. Serenety: No me grites, he hecho lo que tenia que hacer¿O acaso   
  
querias que pusiera en peligro el universo entero?  
  
Apolo: No me puedo crer que digas eso, ¡Es nuestra hija! Y te recuerdo   
  
que cuando se hicieron las votaciones los de la Luna estabamos en   
  
contra de que se la criara sin amor. Y tambien me opuse a que fuera Selene   
  
la destinada a ser sailor universe, si por ello tenia que crecer sin   
  
amor.  
  
R. Serenety: Eso ya lo se, pero se hizo por votación, y se decidio eso,   
  
y lo mismo con lo que Selene seria Sailor Universe.  
  
Apolo: ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES, COMO OS ATREVEIS A TRATAR A SELENE COMO   
  
SI FUERA UN OBJETO!  
  
Endimión se estraño por lo que estaba escuchando, pero como oyo ruidos   
  
se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Serena.  
  
*****************fin recuerdo*****************************  
  
Bunny(triste): entonces es cierto que mi madre le hizo eso a usagui.  
  
Michiru: Ibamos a pelearnos con los three lights por lo q decian, pero   
  
si el principe dice eso, le creemos  
  
Setsuna: Eso es horrible Como pudo la Reina hacer algo asi?  
  
Makoto: Chicos  
  
T,Y y S(quienes ya se iban): Lo sentimos, pero ahora tenemos k irnos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en el instituto...  
  
Profesora: Bueno, espero k pasen unas muy felices vacaciones, ahora   
  
dire las notas globales de cada uno y después las repartire:  
  
Matemáticas.  
  
............: 10 puntos  
  
............: 23 puntos  
  
Tsukino: 38 puntos  
  
............: 40 puntos  
  
Aino : 41 puntos  
  
Mientras el profesor daba las notas, Yaten solo miraba a Usagui, quien   
  
aquella mañana ni siquiera le habia dirigido la palabra.  
  
Kino: 63 puntos  
  
.......: 68 puntos  
  
.......: 75 puntos  
  
Kou Seiya: 84 puntos  
  
..........: 88 puntos  
  
Kou Yaten: 95 puntos  
  
Tenjo: 95 puntos(Usagui)  
  
Mizuno: 100 puntos  
  
Kou Taiki: 100 puntos  
  
Y asi el profesor fue dando las notas, pero vamos solo a la de nuestras   
  
protagonistas:  
  
Amy y Taiki lo sacaron todo con 100 puntos, a excepcion de gimnasia,   
  
donde sacaron 99 puntos, Yaten y Usagui, quien tambien eran muy aplicados   
  
en los estudios, sacaron unas cualificaciones excel.lentes, casi todas   
  
95, pero Usagui saco un 100 en gimnasia y historia, Yaten un 90 en   
  
gimnasia(ya sabemos k no le gustan los deportes) y un 100 en arte. Seiya se   
  
mantuvo en la linia del 80, con algunas decimas más o menos, y un 98 en   
  
gimnasia. Makoto entre la linia del 60, igual, a veces unas decimas   
  
más, a veces unas decimas menos, con un 100 en economia domestica, y   
  
Minako y Bunny...mejor ni hablar(^^U)  
  
A la salida.  
  
Bunny: E suspendido, buaaaaTT  
  
Minako: Yo tb, buaaaaa TT  
  
Entonces la voz de Usagui sono a sus espaldas.  
  
Usagui: Seiya, Taiki, Yaten.  
  
El rostro de las chicas se ensombreció, pues recordaron lo sucedido la   
  
noche anterior.  
  
Taiki: ¿Si?  
  
Usagui: Quiero q esta noche organizeis un concierto, he creado una   
  
nueva canción y quiero cantarla esta noche, ya que este sera mi ultimo   
  
concierto.  
  
Todos: ¿QUEEEEEEEE?  
  
Usagui: A partir de ahora dejo los Three Lights, podeis pedirle a   
  
Minako q os acompañe en vuestros conciertos.  
  
Y sin mas se fue. Mientras decia esto Yaten no paraba de mirarla a los   
  
ojos, frios, profundos y oscuros, no pudo ver nada, ni una emocion, y   
  
su voz, fria y seca.  
  
Yaten: Creo q lo mejor sera que hagamos lo que nos a pedido.  
  
Durante esa tarde, los chicos estuvieron organizando el concierto. No   
  
les costo encontrar lugar y hacerselo saber a los medios de   
  
comunicación. A las 8:00 pasaron a buscar a Usagui, quien se limito a decir un   
  
simple: "hola". La atmosfera era bastante tensa. En el concierto se noto   
  
que no era como las otras veces, que algo habia cambiado, y las   
  
chicas(Minako, Rai,...) sabiendo la causa, se entristecieron por ello.  
  
Llego el momento en que a Usagui le tocaba cantar su nueva canción. Los   
  
chios la miraron tristemente, no habian tenido el valor necesario para   
  
decirle al publico que este era el ultimo concierto de Usagui, tal vez   
  
en otra ocasión.  
  
Usagui: La canción que voy a cantar ahora se titula: Scarlet   
  
(Escarlata)(es el opening de Ceres, la leyenda Celestial)  
  
ACU na hoshizora ni  
  
Yume wa mada miemasu ka?  
  
Onasai ano hi yori  
  
Azayaka desu ka?  
  
Mune ni afurete  
  
Tsunoru omoi  
  
Nemuri wasurete  
  
Jounetsu no iro  
  
Tatoe tookute mo  
  
Kitto tadoritsukeru  
  
Tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
  
Ano hi no watashi ga  
  
Ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru  
  
GARASU no bara yori mo  
  
Hakanakute moroi no ni  
  
Yume miru koto wa naze  
  
Sadame na no deshou  
  
Futatse no yume ga  
  
Ai ni ante  
  
Ai ni nanrenai koto mo atte  
  
Hito wa hitori da to  
  
Wakariaitai no ni  
  
Nante muzukashii  
  
Kotoba wa muryoku de  
  
Tooki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru  
  
Hito wa hitori da to  
  
Wakaiatai no ni  
  
Nante muzukashii  
  
Kotoba wa gin no NAIFU ni...  
  
Tatoe tookute mo  
  
Kitto tadoritsukeru  
  
Tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
  
Ano hi no watashi ga  
  
Ima mo kokoro de  
  
Nemutte-iru  
  
¿Aún puedes ver tu sueños en el  
  
distante, estrellado cielo?  
  
¿Son más vividos que cuando eras  
  
pequeño?  
  
Cuando uno olvida poner a descansar  
  
Esas emociones que desborndan  
  
El corazón, arden con el color de la  
  
Pasión.  
  
Solia crecer sin dudarlo que podria  
  
Alcanzar mis sueños, no importaba  
  
Lo lejanos que estuvieran  
  
Pero ese yo de hace tiempo ahora  
  
Duerme en mi corazón.  
  
Los sueños son más fragiles y fugaces  
  
Que una rosa de cristal  
  
Entonces ¿por qué estamos destinados   
  
A soñar?  
  
En ocasiones dos sueños pueden  
  
Convertirse en amor  
  
Pero a veces es imposible  
  
Incluso cuando están solas, las  
  
Personas quieren compartir   
  
Sus sentimientos  
  
Pero eso puede ser muy duro  
  
Las palabras no pueden expresar  
  
Los sentimientos, y a veces se  
  
Convierte en un cuchillo plateado  
  
Incluso cuando están solas, las  
  
Personas quieren compartir   
  
Sus sentimientos  
  
Pero eso puede ser muy duro  
  
Las palabras no pueden expresar  
  
Los sentimientos, y a veces se  
  
Convierte en un cuchillo plateado  
  
Solia crecer sin dudarlo que podria  
  
Alcanzar mis sueños, no importaba  
  
Lo lejanos que estuvieran  
  
Pero ese yo de hace tiempo ahora  
  
Duerme en mi corazón.  
  
Después de los aplausos del publico, Usagui se marcho silenciosamente.  
  
Yaten, Taiki y Seiya estaban esperando delante de la puerta del   
  
camerino de Usagui cuando llegaron las chicas junto con Mamoru.  
  
Makoto: ¿Aun no a salido?  
  
Seiya: No, y empiezo a sospechar que no lo ara hasta que nos vayamos.  
  
De repente Mamoru parecio sorprenderse mucho y sin quererlo un grito   
  
salio de su garganta.  
  
Mamoru: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Es imposible que haya roto la barrera y haya   
  
entrado alli!  
  
Rai: Que sucede Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru(quien parecia algo alterado): Por más que espereis Usagui no   
  
saldra porque no esta hay  
  
Todos: ¿QUEEEEE?  
  
Mamoru: Es muy largo de explicar, os lo contare por el camino, llamad a   
  
Haruka y las demas, que cojan el cohe y nos sigan, vosotras vendreis   
  
conmigo y vosotros seguidnos, Minako, dale tu comunicador a los chicos,   
  
asi podras seguir la explicación mientras vamos hacia alli.  
  
Aunque bastante confusos y estrañados, todos hicieron lo que Mamoru   
  
habia dicho.  
  
¿Qué estara pasando?  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Nota: = Hola, lamento muxo no haver podido actualizar, pero es k tenia muxos examenes y despues me puse mala(coji un refirado), pero ahora ya estoy bien, y espero k os guste. 


	18. El endurecimientos de Usagui

Nos quedamos en que una luz rosa envolvia a usagui y esta   
  
desaparecia. La joven aparecio en lo k parecia ser la sala del trono de   
  
algun palacio, grande, amplia y con grandes ventanales k estaban ahora   
  
cerrados. La ropa de Usagui se transformo y ahora vestia una traje blanco,   
  
parecido al k usaba la princesa Serena(su hermana) pero en vez de   
  
amarillo, su trozo era de un azul metalizado.  
  
Usagui: Como odio los vestidos. Creo k odio mas mi vestido de princesa   
  
k me vestido de sailor.  
  
Voz: Veo k como siempre continuas con tus peculiares gutos, Selene  
  
Usagui(desde ahora Selene): Madre...  
  
De entre las sombras aparecio la Reina Serenety(la madre de Bunny y   
  
usagui)  
  
R.S.: Si, soy yo hija.  
  
Selene: Porque me a llamado madre?  
  
R.S.: Pq estoy preocupada por ti.  
  
Selene mostro signos de estrañeza, pero no dijo nada.  
  
R.S.: estas perdiendo facultades para la batalla  
  
Los ojos de Selene se agrandaron.  
  
Selene: No os entiendo madre.  
  
R.S.: Creo que en cierto modo sabes de lo q estoy hablando. Hace   
  
tiempo, cuando te entrene para ser Sailor Universe, la sailor que protege el   
  
Universo, te enseñe k la primera regla era ser una sailor sin   
  
sentimientos, pq estos pueden traicionarte. Desgraciadamente ya lo comprovaste   
  
en tu ultima batalla conta el Caos, si en aquel momento en vez de   
  
preocuparte tanto por tus guardianas, que me fue imposible borrar tu amor   
  
por ellas, te ubieras preocupado solamente de ganar, las otras 2, o   
  
incluso las 3, no abrian muerto, pero en vez de eso te kedaste llorando por   
  
su perdida, hasta k ya fue demasiado tarde.  
  
Selene: Tienes razon madre- en ese momento sus ojos se convirtieron en   
  
2 trozos de hielo, no muy diferentes a los ojos de hielo k tenia Caos.  
  
Selene(pensando): No permitire k la historia se vuelava a repetir, me   
  
convertire en la sailor mas fuerte de todo el universo, mas aun de lo k   
  
soy ahora, y para eso tengo k suprimir todos mis sentimientos.  
  
En ese momento la Reina serenety se fue  
  
Selene: Para convertirme en una sailor aun mas poderosa tengo k deciros   
  
adios. Taiki, Seiya, Yaten..., me desperide de vosotros para siempre.   
  
Adios amigos mios, adios para siempre.- y mientras decia estas palabras,   
  
sin que ella pudiera evitar-lo, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus   
  
mejillas. Su traje se volvio a cambiar por el de Sailor universe, y ella   
  
enseguida se seco las lagrimas, en ese momento regreso al campo de   
  
batalla.  
  
S.U.(mirando al hechizero con una mirada k lo congelo): vas a morir.-   
  
entonces lanzo el ataque usando su baculo(Usagui tiene dos ataques, uno   
  
lo hace con baculo y el otro sin), la fuerza del ataque fue tal, k   
  
desintegro al hechizero de un solo golpe.  
  
Sailor universe se giro a mirar a warrior Star Healer, todos se   
  
encontraban ya alli reunidos, y Maker y Fighter estaban al lado de Healer(kien   
  
ya estab de pie)  
  
En este momento la mano de Usagui volo y fue a dar a la cara de   
  
Yaten(=le habia metido una ostia).  
  
S.Univ.: ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?  
  
W.S.H.: Yo solo queria protegerte  
  
S.Uni.: Pues no lo necessito, se protegerme yo solita, podrian haverte   
  
matado por eso. Urano, cura las heridas de Yaten.  
  
Y dicho esto se fue, haciendo oidos sorndos a los gritos de Seiya.   
  
Todos estaban congelados, Usagui ya habia dado muestras de frialdad, pero   
  
nunca hasta ahora habia mostrado tanta, y menos con sus guardianes.  
  
Haruka curo a Yaten y todos se destransformaron, a la vez k la gente   
  
empezaba a despertarse.  
  
Mamoru: ¿Qué le abra pasado a Usagui? Ella no es asi.  
  
Bunny: ¿Quer quieres decir Mamoru?  
  
Mamoru: Mira, admito que desde que empezo el entrenamiento, Usagui   
  
perdio la poca inocencia que le quedaba, pero nunca hasta ahora la habia   
  
visto asi. Al menos, era capaz de sonreir cuando estaba con Seiya, Yaten   
  
y Taiki,y en esos momentos, veias un brillo en sus ojos, Ahora ese   
  
brillo a desaparecido. Al mirar a los ojos de Usagui, lo unico que e visto   
  
a sido un vacio inmenso, como un pozo sin fondo de soledad y frialdad.  
  
Rai: Trato muy mal a Yaten.  
  
Minako: Lo que me pregunto, es que seria esa luz rosa que la envolvió.  
  
Taiki: Era la reina Serenety- en ese momento sus cejas se fruncieron y   
  
una expresión de rabia aparecio en su rostro, al igual que en la de   
  
Yaten y Seiya.  
  
Amy: ¿La Reina Serenety?  
  
Taiki: Si, la reina serenety, que llamaba a Usagui. Estoy seguro de k   
  
Usagui hablo con ella  
  
Seiya: Todo esto es culpa de la Reina Serenety!  
  
Haruka(poniéndose en posición de batalla): ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso   
  
de nuestra Reina?  
  
Seiya: Yo solo digo la verdad!  
  
Haruka: Como te atreves- y estaba apunto de pegarle a seiya, pero la   
  
voz de yaten la aturo.  
  
Yaten: Seiya tiene razón. Desde que nacio, la Reina Serenety trato con   
  
mucho afecto y mucho amor a su primera hija, Serena. Todo era un campo   
  
de rosas para Serena, la hededera de la Luna, tenia todas las   
  
atenciones, todos los mimos y todo lo que queria. Pero cuando nacio Selene, la   
  
cosa cambio, la Reina Serenety sabia que Selene se convertiria en Sailor   
  
Universe. Se decia, que la antigua Sailor Universe, prima de la Reina,   
  
habia muerto al dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Estaba enamorada   
  
de uno de los soldados de Saturno, y por eso, cuando Cronos, rei de   
  
Saturno, desplejo su poder, ella no ataco, porque su amado estaba entre las   
  
tropas. Cronos la mato, y estuvo a punto de suceder una catastrofe,   
  
pero por suerte para todos, con la ayuda del cristal de plata, se   
  
consiguió enviralo a otra dimension, donde no afectaria a nadie. El caso es que   
  
la Reina Serenety y los demas Reyes y Reinas, acordaron que la proxima   
  
saillor Universe seria entrenada para no dejerse llevar por los s!  
  
entimientos, y la mejor manera era que creciera sin ellos. Cuando   
  
Serenty quedo embarazada, decidieron que su proxima hija, Selene, seria   
  
sailor Universe. Asi que cuando Selene nacio, la Reina Serenety la cuido,   
  
pero nunca le dedico una mirada cariñosa o un palabra ambale, todos los   
  
mimos y atenciones iban a parar a Serena. Asi que Selene, habria nacido   
  
sin saber lo que era el amor, pero nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos,   
  
ella estaba mucho con nosotros 3, y nosotros la queriamos mucho, asi   
  
que Selene, conocio lo que era el amor, el cariño, el afecto...Cuando su   
  
madre se dio cuenta, intento q nos vieramos menos, y cuando empezo su   
  
entrenamiento, la educo para ser fria, pero el cariño que en esos años   
  
habia sentido por nosotros, no pudo borrarlo, ni lo que después sintio   
  
por Endimión. Supongo que le debe haber dicho que si se deja llevar por   
  
los sentimientos, ocurrira algo terrible.  
  
Bunny: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! Mama nunca aria algo asi, ella es muy cariñosa.  
  
Yaten(realmente enojado): ¡CALLATE! Tu...tu no tienes ni idea de lo que   
  
paso Selene. Tu eres la que menos tiene que decir aquí. Selene lo paso   
  
muy mal mientras que tu te divertias! Eres una egoísta, nunca pensaste   
  
en lo que tu hermana sentia! Simplemente tu madre te mantuvo lejos de   
  
ella.- el rostro de Yaten parecio calmarse- recuerdo una vez, que Selene   
  
vino llorando.  
  
********************Recuerdos***************************  
  
Vemos a La Reina Serenety y a Selene(esta tendría unos 5 años) en una   
  
sala, en la puerta, espiando lo que pasaba dentro, se encontraba Yaten.  
  
Selene habia roto una figura por accidente, y era una figura que habian   
  
echo respresentando a Serena.  
  
R.S.: Eres una torpe, no sirves para nada ¿Cómo te atrves a romper la   
  
figura de tu hermana?- en ese momento la reina Serenety le pego un   
  
tortazo a Selene. Esta ni se inmuto, solo miro a su madre de forma fria.  
  
Selene: ¿Ya puedo retirarme?  
  
R.S.: Si, retirate, asi no tendre que verte  
  
Yaten corrio a una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, entro y   
  
hizo como si no se hubiera movido de alli.  
  
La puerta se habrio y entro Selene, Yaten se levanto de la silla donde   
  
estaba y la miro a los ojos. La joven empezo a sollozar y yaten la   
  
abrazo.  
  
Selene: ¿Por qué?¿Porque me odia tanto?¿Qué le e echo? Tal vez no   
  
deberia haver nacido, tal vez ella solo queria tener a Serena y tenerme a mi   
  
fue un error.  
  
Estar en los brazo de su mejor amigo apaciguo las lagrimas de la chica.  
  
Yaten: No digas tontería, claro que deberías haber nacido, yo estoy muy   
  
contento de haverte conocido  
  
En eso momento entraron Sella y Taiki, que lo habia escuchado desde la   
  
puerta  
  
Selene(sonriendo): Gracias Yat_Chan  
  
*******************fin recuerdo*****************************  
  
haruka envio un puñetazo dirección a yaten, quien cayo al suelo y en   
  
seguida se levanto, devolviéndole el golpe.  
  
Haruka: Como te atrves a decir eso de la Reina?- dijo disponiéndose a   
  
pegar-le.  
  
Mamoru: Haruka quieta!  
  
Haruka: Pero principe...  
  
Mamoru: Nada de peros, mira, yo no conoci mucho a la Reina Serenety, y   
  
no se hasta q punto llegaria si se tratara de la protección del   
  
universo, pero tampoco es una santa, y yo se muy bien porque lo digo.  
  
Todos se le quedaron mirando.  
  
Mamoru: Antes de que Serena y yo empezaramos a salir y vinieran todas   
  
las discusiones porque yo era un terrícola y ella un habitante de la   
  
luna, la Reina y yo discutimos por Selene. Ella descubrio q Selene me   
  
visitaba, y me ordeno q la dejara de ver, que mi presencia la estorbaba en   
  
su misión. Recuerdo una vez, q cuando pasaba por un pasillo dirección   
  
al cuarto de Selene escuche a la Reina y al Rey discutir, y me para a   
  
mirar por la puerta, extrañado.  
  
*****************Recuerdo************************************  
  
Se ve a un hombre alto, fuerte, de unos 40 años, de cabellos rubios y   
  
ojos verdes (Ese hombre era Apolo, Rey del Milenio de plata. Por culpa   
  
de su cargo, Apolo pasaba casi todo el año viajando de un planeta a   
  
otro, sin poder ir a su hogar, eran pocas las veces que podia estar alli.)  
  
Apolo: ¡PERO COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO!¡Tu si que no tienes sentimientos!  
  
R. Serenety: No me grites, he hecho lo que tenia que hacer¿O acaso   
  
querias que pusiera en peligro el universo entero?  
  
Apolo: No me puedo crer que digas eso, ¡Es nuestra hija! Y te recuerdo   
  
que cuando se hicieron las votaciones los de la Luna estabamos en   
  
contra de que se la criara sin amor. Y tambien me opuse a que fuera Selene   
  
la destinada a ser sailor universe, si por ello tenia que crecer sin   
  
amor.  
  
R. Serenety: Eso ya lo se, pero se hizo por votación, y se decidio eso,   
  
y lo mismo con lo que Selene seria Sailor Universe.  
  
Apolo: ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES, COMO OS ATREVEIS A TRATAR A SELENE COMO   
  
SI FUERA UN OBJETO!  
  
Endimión se estraño por lo que estaba escuchando, pero como oyo ruidos   
  
se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Serena.  
  
*****************fin recuerdo*****************************  
  
Bunny(triste): entonces es cierto que mi madre le hizo eso a usagui.  
  
Michiru: Ibamos a pelearnos con los three lights por lo q decian, pero   
  
si el principe dice eso, le creemos  
  
Setsuna: Eso es horrible Como pudo la Reina hacer algo asi?  
  
Makoto: Chicos  
  
T,Y y S(quienes ya se iban): Lo sentimos, pero ahora tenemos k irnos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en el instituto...  
  
Profesora: Bueno, espero k pasen unas muy felices vacaciones, ahora   
  
dire las notas globales de cada uno y después las repartire:  
  
Matemáticas.  
  
............: 10 puntos  
  
............: 23 puntos  
  
Tsukino: 38 puntos  
  
............: 40 puntos  
  
Aino : 41 puntos  
  
Mientras el profesor daba las notas, Yaten solo miraba a Usagui, quien   
  
aquella mañana ni siquiera le habia dirigido la palabra.  
  
Kino: 63 puntos  
  
.......: 68 puntos  
  
.......: 75 puntos  
  
Kou Seiya: 84 puntos  
  
..........: 88 puntos  
  
Kou Yaten: 95 puntos  
  
Tenjo: 95 puntos(Usagui)  
  
Mizuno: 100 puntos  
  
Kou Taiki: 100 puntos  
  
Y asi el profesor fue dando las notas, pero vamos solo a la de nuestras   
  
protagonistas:  
  
Amy y Taiki lo sacaron todo con 100 puntos, a excepcion de gimnasia,   
  
donde sacaron 99 puntos, Yaten y Usagui, quien tambien eran muy aplicados   
  
en los estudios, sacaron unas cualificaciones excel.lentes, casi todas   
  
95, pero Usagui saco un 100 en gimnasia y historia, Yaten un 90 en   
  
gimnasia(ya sabemos k no le gustan los deportes) y un 100 en arte. Seiya se   
  
mantuvo en la linia del 80, con algunas decimas más o menos, y un 98 en   
  
gimnasia. Makoto entre la linia del 60, igual, a veces unas decimas   
  
más, a veces unas decimas menos, con un 100 en economia domestica, y   
  
Minako y Bunny...mejor ni hablar(^^U)  
  
A la salida.  
  
Bunny: E suspendido, buaaaaTT  
  
Minako: Yo tb, buaaaaa TT  
  
Entonces la voz de Usagui sono a sus espaldas.  
  
Usagui: Seiya, Taiki, Yaten.  
  
El rostro de las chicas se ensombreció, pues recordaron lo sucedido la   
  
noche anterior.  
  
Taiki: ¿Si?  
  
Usagui: Quiero q esta noche organizeis un concierto, he creado una   
  
nueva canción y quiero cantarla esta noche, ya que este sera mi ultimo   
  
concierto.  
  
Todos: ¿QUEEEEEEEE?  
  
Usagui: A partir de ahora dejo los Three Lights, podeis pedirle a   
  
Minako q os acompañe en vuestros conciertos.  
  
Y sin mas se fue. Mientras decia esto Yaten no paraba de mirarla a los   
  
ojos, frios, profundos y oscuros, no pudo ver nada, ni una emocion, y   
  
su voz, fria y seca.  
  
Yaten: Creo q lo mejor sera que hagamos lo que nos a pedido.  
  
Durante esa tarde, los chicos estuvieron organizando el concierto. No   
  
les costo encontrar lugar y hacerselo saber a los medios de   
  
comunicación. A las 8:00 pasaron a buscar a Usagui, quien se limito a decir un   
  
simple: "hola". La atmosfera era bastante tensa. En el concierto se noto   
  
que no era como las otras veces, que algo habia cambiado, y las   
  
chicas(Minako, Rai,...) sabiendo la causa, se entristecieron por ello.  
  
Llego el momento en que a Usagui le tocaba cantar su nueva canción. Los   
  
chios la miraron tristemente, no habian tenido el valor necesario para   
  
decirle al publico que este era el ultimo concierto de Usagui, tal vez   
  
en otra ocasión.  
  
Usagui: La canción que voy a cantar ahora se titula: Scarlet   
  
(Escarlata)(es el opening de Ceres, la leyenda Celestial)  
  
ACU na hoshizora ni  
  
Yume wa mada miemasu ka?  
  
Onasai ano hi yori  
  
Azayaka desu ka?  
  
Mune ni afurete  
  
Tsunoru omoi  
  
Nemuri wasurete  
  
Jounetsu no iro  
  
Tatoe tookute mo  
  
Kitto tadoritsukeru  
  
Tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
  
Ano hi no watashi ga  
  
Ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru  
  
GARASU no bara yori mo  
  
Hakanakute moroi no ni  
  
Yume miru koto wa naze  
  
Sadame na no deshou  
  
Futatse no yume ga  
  
Ai ni ante  
  
Ai ni nanrenai koto mo atte  
  
Hito wa hitori da to  
  
Wakariaitai no ni  
  
Nante muzukashii  
  
Kotoba wa muryoku de  
  
Tooki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru  
  
Hito wa hitori da to  
  
Wakaiatai no ni  
  
Nante muzukashii  
  
Kotoba wa gin no NAIFU ni...  
  
Tatoe tookute mo  
  
Kitto tadoritsukeru  
  
Tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
  
Ano hi no watashi ga  
  
Ima mo kokoro de  
  
Nemutte-iru  
  
¿Aún puedes ver tu sueños en el  
  
distante, estrellado cielo?  
  
¿Son más vividos que cuando eras  
  
pequeño?  
  
Cuando uno olvida poner a descansar  
  
Esas emociones que desborndan  
  
El corazón, arden con el color de la  
  
Pasión.  
  
Solia crecer sin dudarlo que podria  
  
Alcanzar mis sueños, no importaba  
  
Lo lejanos que estuvieran  
  
Pero ese yo de hace tiempo ahora  
  
Duerme en mi corazón.  
  
Los sueños son más fragiles y fugaces  
  
Que una rosa de cristal  
  
Entonces ¿por qué estamos destinados   
  
A soñar?  
  
En ocasiones dos sueños pueden  
  
Convertirse en amor  
  
Pero a veces es imposible  
  
Incluso cuando están solas, las  
  
Personas quieren compartir   
  
Sus sentimientos  
  
Pero eso puede ser muy duro  
  
Las palabras no pueden expresar  
  
Los sentimientos, y a veces se  
  
Convierte en un cuchillo plateado  
  
Incluso cuando están solas, las  
  
Personas quieren compartir   
  
Sus sentimientos  
  
Pero eso puede ser muy duro  
  
Las palabras no pueden expresar  
  
Los sentimientos, y a veces se  
  
Convierte en un cuchillo plateado  
  
Solia crecer sin dudarlo que podria  
  
Alcanzar mis sueños, no importaba  
  
Lo lejanos que estuvieran  
  
Pero ese yo de hace tiempo ahora  
  
Duerme en mi corazón.  
  
Después de los aplausos del publico, Usagui se marcho silenciosamente.  
  
Yaten, Taiki y Seiya estaban esperando delante de la puerta del   
  
camerino de Usagui cuando llegaron las chicas junto con Mamoru.  
  
Makoto: ¿Aun no a salido?  
  
Seiya: No, y empiezo a sospechar que no lo ara hasta que nos vayamos.  
  
De repente Mamoru parecio sorprenderse mucho y sin quererlo un grito   
  
salio de su garganta.  
  
Mamoru: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Es imposible que haya roto la barrera y haya   
  
entrado alli!  
  
Rai: Que sucede Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru(quien parecia algo alterado): Por más que espereis Usagui no   
  
saldra porque no esta hay  
  
Todos: ¿QUEEEEE?  
  
Mamoru: Es muy largo de explicar, os lo contare por el camino, llamad a   
  
Haruka y las demas, que cojan el cohe y nos sigan, vosotras vendreis   
  
conmigo y vosotros seguidnos, Minako, dale tu comunicador a los chicos,   
  
asi podras seguir la explicación mientras vamos hacia alli.  
  
Aunque bastante confusos y estrañados, todos hicieron lo que Mamoru   
  
habia dicho.  
  
¿Qué estara pasando?  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Nota: = Hola, lamento muxo no haver podido actualizar, pero es k tenia muxos examenes y despues me puse mala(coji un refirado), pero ahora ya estoy bien, y espero k os guste. 


	19. Sailor Dream y Sailor NigthMare

Todo ocurrio muy rápido, en menos de diez minutos, ya estaban todos rumbo a algun lugar desconocido para todos a excepción de Mamoru, quien parecía estar muy nervioso. Eran 3 coches: el primero, Mamoru con Bunny, Amy, Rai y Makoto, detrás iban Taiki, Yaten, Seiya y Minako, y por último Iván, Haruka, Michiro, Hotaru y Setsuna. Todos tenían sus transimisores encendidos, para escuchar la explicación de Mamoru. Mamoru: No os lo había dicho porque no lo creía necesario, pero mi castillo aún esta en la Tierra, no fue destruido durante la Guerra. Todos: ¿QUEEEE? Rai: ¿Pero como es que ningún humano lo ha visto hasta ahora? Mamoru: En su interior se encuentran dos Sailors, Sailor Dream, la sailor de los sueños y Sailor Nihtmare, la sailor de las pesadillas. Pero no os preocupeis, Nihtmare no es ninguna sailor malvada, simplemente donde ahí luz tiene que haber sombra, y donde ahí sueños tienen que haber pesadillas. Las pesadillas consiguen que los humanos pierdan sus miedos, son poco frecuentes, pero muy útiles, porque si t enfrentas a tu pesadilla, en la vida real esa cosa te dejara de causar miedo. A lo que iba, esas dos sailor, cuando ahí humanos cerca, crean una ilusion, y los humanos creen que el castillo no son más que arboles, dado que esta en pleno bosque, no les llama mucho la atención ver más arboles allí. Taiki: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Usagui? Mamoru: Dentro del palacio ahí una sala de entrenamiento, pero es demasiado violenta, allí aunque los monstruos no sean más k meras ilusiones, pueden llegar a matarte. Estoy seguro que Usagui ha ido a esa sala a entrenar., Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, siendo así Usagui estaba en peligro. Hotaru: ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? Iván: La sala de entrenamiento , al igual que el castillo, esta custodiada por las dos sailors antes mencionadas, y tiene un sello, si alguien debilita a las sailors, el sello se rompe, y el príncipe de la Tierra lo nota. Al cabo de 20 minutos se desviaron a un bosque cercano, donde pararon el coche y se dispusieron a ir a pie. Mamoru les guio hasta una explanada, con un hermoso lago de agua cristalina, todo alrededor de allí eran árboles, bueno, no todo. Al llegar allí pudieron ver un gran castillo, era precioso. Mamoru: maldición, si ahora alguien pasara por aquí veria el castillo, Usagui tendría que pensar más en esas cosas. Entraron dentro del castillo, que estaba iluminado por débiles antorchas, Mamoru les iba guiando por un largo pasillo, cuando de repente, delante de Minako y Makoto(iban juntas) aparecieron dos báculos que les barraban el paso(en realidad, ellas no sabían que eran báculos, simplemente algo largo y fino les barraba el paso) Una voz fría y calmada les habló. Voz: ¿Dónde os creeis que vais?- y después hablo otra voz, más suave y cálida, pero firme. Voz2: No podeis invadir el castillo, tendremos que borraros la memoria. Todos ya se disponian a atacar, pero Mamoru les aturo. Mamoru: Alto, ellas son Dream y Nightmare. Voz1: ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos? Mamoru: Chicas, ¿es que ya no me reconoceis? Voz1 i 2: Majestad! De entre las sombras aparecieron dos chicas. Una de ellas, la más alta, tenía el cabello azul celeste, recojido en una cola, era suave y liso y le llegaba algo más debajo de los hombros. Tenía los ojos lilas. La otra chica tenía el pelo lila, recojido en un extraño peinado( ya lo vereis en los dibus) y era de ojos azules. Pálida de piel. Ambas vestían unos trajes de sailor bastante peculiares( no sabria como describirlos, ya vereis los dibujos) y ambas tenian multiples heridas por todo el cuerpo. Fueron hasta donde estaba Mamoru y se inclinaron. Mamoru: No hace falta chicas. Por favor Iván, podrias curarlas? El joven así lo hizo. La primera en hablar fue la chica de cabello lila, la dueña de la voz cálida y suave. Chica2: sentimos mucho no haber podido cumplir con nuestra misión. Mamoru: No importa, S. Universe es muy fuerte La misma chica volvio a hablar al ver a los demás. Chica2: Permitid que me presente, soy Sailor Dream, mi nombre es Yuka. Ella es mi compañera Sailor Nightmare( señalando a la otra) su nombre es Kyoko. Kyoko saludo brevemente, parecía más seca que su compañera. Una vez ya se hubieron presentado los demás, y Iván hubo curado a las dos chicas, continuaron andando por el castillo hasta llegar hasta una gran puerta de madera maziza. Estaba entreabierta así que la terminaron de abrir y entraron dentro. Haruka: Ya recuerdo este lugar, había venido aquí a veces a entrenar. Mamoru: Si, la Reina nos pidio que dejaramos entrenar a las Outher's aquí, para eso si k eramos buenos- dijo Mamoru, esto último con tono ironico. Seiya: Usagui esta aquí dentro.. Miraron y aquello parecia un enorme bosque de diferentes tipos de arboles. De repente apareció una gran criatura, con forma de sepiente gigante, era violeta y con rayas de diversos colores. Todos se asustaron mucho, pero de repente un ataque la mato y cayó pesadamente al suelo. De entre los arboles apareció Sailor Universe. Seiya, Yaten y Taiki: ¡PRINCESA! Chicas: ¡USAGUI! Ella los miro muy friamente. S.Uni.: ¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?- entonces miro a Mamoru- Supongo que debes haber sido tu Mamoru: En efecto. Taiki: princesa volvamos a casa, esta sala de entrenamiento es demasiado peligrosa, podrían matarte. Usagui: No pienso volver, creo que se cuidarme sola. Si no me vez capaz de matar a estos monstruos como crees que sere capaz de matar a Caos? Taiki se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decir. S.Dream: No compares, contra el caos necesitaras del cristal, pero aquí no puedes hacerlo servir. Esta vez fue Usagui quien no supo que contestar, pero otro monstruo aparecio y salio corriendo detrás de el, seguida por Mamoru. Mamoru: Vosotros quedaos aquí, mirare de hacerla entrar en razón. Bunny: Mamoru... Yaten apretó fuertemente los puños. Yaten: ¿Quién se cree que es? El no conoce a Usagui... Setsuna: No permitire que hables mal de nuestro principe. S. Nighmare: Y yo no permitire que discutais en el castillo Su voz sono tan tajante que nadie rechisto.  
  
Mientras tanto, S. Universe ya había derrotado al monstruo, y Mamoru estaba detrás de ella, Usagui le estaba dando la espalda. S. uni.: No vas a conseguir que regrese. Mamoru: Tienes miedo ¿ verdad? S. Universe se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras, sus ojos se agrandaron, se puso tensa, no supo como reaccionar. S. Uni.: No digas bobadas, ¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo? Mamoru: por que los quieres, y mucho. S. Uni: No se de que me hablas, yo no tg sentimientos, no quiero a nadie. Mamoru: Sabes que eso es mentira, en realidad tienes miedo de que tus guardianes mueran, los quieres con locura, y te da miedo de que la historia se vuelva a repetir, de que los vuelvas a perder... Usagui estaba tensa. S. Univ.: Eso que dices no es cierto, estas equivocado. Mamoru: No, sabes que no estoy equivocado y que digo la verdad. Tus ojos se han vuelto dos pozos vacios, no demuestran sentimiento alguno, pero al fondo de ese pozo, muy en el fondo, esta la imagen de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Y si no, mirame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto. Usagui se volteo y se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Mamoru, con el ceño fruncido. Usagui: Yo no...- bajo la mirada- yo no estoy preocupada por esos 3. Mamoru: No has sido capaz de mirarme a los ojos mientras los decias En ese momento escucharon unos gritos, provinientes de los que se habían quedado. Rápidamente fueron hasta allí, y vieron como una enorme serpiente azulada les estaba atacando. Los tenía a todos inmovilizados, estaba enroscada alrededor de ellos( la serpiente era MUY grande ^^U), les apretaba, provocándoles un gran dolor, pero ademas les atacaba con descargas electricas. Por un momento S. U. Se quedo paralizada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo podía ver a Yaten, Taiki y Seiya gritar de dolor, esas imágenes se repetían en su mente. Finalmente reacciono, y con un certero ataque, dio en la frente de la serpiente, que era su punto débil, matándola sin provocarle daño a los demás. .S.U.: Ya os dije que esto era peligroso para vosotros, marchaos de aquí. Todos la miraro tristemente, a excepción de las dos nuevas. S.U.: Por cierto, Yuka, Kyoko, no teneis que preocuparos, yo tb me ire. Simplemente me apetecia entrenar, pero comprendo que vosotras no podeis dejarme estar aquí, y no tg ganas de estar peleándome continuamente con vosotras para permanecer aquí. Esto los sorprendio mucho a todos, pero no dijeron nada. S.U. volvio a ser Usagui, y decidio ir con ellos en el coche, pero no dijo ni media palabra durante el trayecto.  
  
Al día siguiente... Era una calurosa mañana de verano, y por fin tenian vacaciones. Las chicas se encontraban en el parque, tomándose un helado, cuando vino Mamoru, junto con Yaten, Seiya y Taiki( se habían encontrado por el camino) Minako: ¡VACACIONES VACACIONES! VIVA! Las demás: Minako ^_^UU En ese momento, todos notaron en que Yaten, Taiki y Seiya estaba tristes. Usagui les preocupaba y mucho. Rai: Vamos chicos, animaos. Makoto: Ya vereis como pronto se le pasa. De repente todos lo notaron. Un gran poder de sailor, una poderosa estrella. Se giraron y vieron a una chica de cabellos por los hombros, o algo más largo, escalado, de color anaranjado. Casi amarillo al principio, naranja en el resto y las puntas rojas. Tenia los ojos rojos, pero era cálidos y amables. La joven se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y les sonrio. Luego continuo caminando. Yaten: ¿Todos lo habeis notado, no? Amy: Si, tenía un gran poder. Mamoru: ¿Sera amiga o enemiga? Bunny: No tenia pinta de ser amiga, parecia muy simpatica. Taiki: Tu siempre crees que todo el mundo es muy simpatico ^^U 


	20. Tengo miedoEl nuevo poder de Jupiter

CAPITULO 20- TENGO MIEDO.....EL NUEVO PODER DE SAILOR JÚPITER  
  
Usagui estaba en su habitación, pensando en las palabras de Mamoru "Tienes miedo ¿Verdad?" ¿Tenia miedo? Ni ella misma lo sabía...o no quería saber- lo. Pensar en sus tres guardianes la hacia vulnerable, débil.....la charla con su madre vino a su mente.  
  
Usagui(pensando): Ella tiene razón, yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie, la supervivencia del Universo recae sobre mi....un peso que he tenido desde niña, estoy sola en este mundo....no quiero a nadie y nadie me quiere. Entonces ¿Por qué me duele estar lejos de ellos?  
  
Enfrente de la casa de Usagui, de pie, observando silenciosamente, se encontraba la xica de pelo dorado/ naranja /rojo que el otro día vieron los demás. Tenía una cara triste y preocupada, como si supiera como lo estaba pasando la joven que estaba dentro de la casa.  
  
Chica: Lo siento Usa, pero eso tienes que encontrar la solución tu sola...yo solo puedo desearte suerte.  
  
Usagui noto una energía muy familiar, una energía que durante largos años había estado con ella.....Usagui salio de la casa corriendo, pero en la calle no había nadie, y la energía había desaparecido.  
  
Parque de Juuban......  
  
Makoto paseaba por el parque en compañía de Keikum. Hacía tiempo que había comprendido que se había enamorado de Keikum...no porque se pareciera al chico que le rompió el corazón, sino por ser el. Mientras pensaba todo esto, Makoto no aparto su vista del atractivo joven, cosa que lo puso bastante nervioso, pero no quería ofender-la, así que mirándola a los ojos le sonrio dulcemente. Makoto se puso rojo y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Llevaban ya muxo rato paseando cuando se pararon a la orilla del lago, donde continuaron con su animada charla. Los ojos de Makoto brillaban con fuerza cuando estaba con el...un brillo especial k antes no tenía. Por su banda, Keikum no sabía exactamente que le pasaba, porque nunca había amado a nadie, y no sabía que era ese sentimiento que nacia dentro de el, pero sabía que cuando estaba con Makoto, todos sus problemas desaparecían, y que si pasaba muxo tiempo sin verle, su corazon se entristecía. Había oido hablar del amor, pero nunca lo había experimentado.  
  
Keikum: Makoto, perdoname por lo que voy a hacer, pero mi corazón me lo exige.  
  
La joven no tubo tiempo de decir nada, pues los labios de Keikum rozaron los suyos, profundizando en un beso más largo y pleno. Makoto cerro los ojos y se dejo llebar, envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Keikum. Pero los humanos necesitan respirar para vivir, a´si que tubieron que separar-se. Makoto le sonrio, y esto sorprendio mucho a Keikum, quien penso que la joven se enfadaria con el.  
  
Makoto: Keikum, me gustas, me gustas mucho. A partir de hoy ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
  
Keikum: Yo tb te quiero, sera un placer ser tu novio.  
  
Keikum estaba tan contento de que Makoto también le quisiera, que no se dio cuenta de que la energía de su hermano, Neren, estaba justo detrás suyo.  
  
Neren(pensando): Sera idiota, ahora ya se porque últimamente estaba tan ausente. Todo es por culpa de esa chica....en ese caso, tendre que castigar- le.  
  
Neren hizo acto de presencia, y empezo a quitar su semilla a todas las parejas que había en el Parque. Keikum y Makoto se levantaron rapidamente, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre Neren, pues no sabian sus otras identidades...  
  
Keikum: Makoto sera mejor que vayas a buscar ayuda( Con ella aquí, no puedo enfrentarme a mi hermano)  
  
Makoto: Deacuerdo( Asi podre transformarme y avisar a las xicas)  
  
Makoto se escondio detrás de unos matorrales y aviso a las chicas, pero estaban muy dispersadas, a´si que mientras llegaban o no, se transformo para aturar a Neren.  
  
Keikum: Neren ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
  
Neren: Lo mejor seria que TU me dijeras que haces. El jefe esta enfadado contigo porque no cumples con tu trabajo, y tu te dedicas a ligarte a la primera xica wapa k encuentras.  
  
Keikum: Te equivocas, yo la amo!  
  
Neren: ¡Eso son tonterías!  
  
Neren envio un fuertísimo ataque lleno de ira a Keikum, que al estar en su forma humana, recibio daños muy seriosos. En ese instante, Sailor Júpiter llego a escena, y corrio hacia Keikum, lo que no supo, es que Sailor Universe acababa de llegar, separada del resto del grupo, que tb acababa de llegar.  
  
S.J.: ¡KEIKUM! ¿Estas bien?- pero el joven habia perdido el conocimiento.  
  
Neren(pensando): ¿Conoce a la otra forma de mi hermano? No sera....  
  
S.Moon: ¡NEREN! Atacar a parejas enamoradas y quitar-le sus semillas no esta bien! Yo, guerrero luna, en nombre de la luna, te castigare.  
  
¡DÉJAMELO A MI!  
  
Todas se voltearon sorprendidas a ver a Sailor Júpiter, que estaba llorando, pero tenia una mirada decidida.  
  
S.J.: Nunca le perdonare lo que le ha hecho a Keikum ¡NUNCA! Vosotras devolverle su semilla a las victimas.  
  
S.V.: Júpiter....  
  
S.Marte: Sera mejor que hagamos lo que dice.  
  
Neren: Eres muy valiente, lastima que te estes cavando tu propia tumba!!  
  
S.J.: ¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS!  
  
Neren y S.J empezaron a luchar. Neren tenía una energía muy superior a la de Júpiter, por lo que la chica estaba recibiendo de lo lindo. Muy pocas veces lograba dañarle, y sin embargo, ella estaba llena de heridas, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y no paraba de salirle sangre, pero ella volvia a poner-se en pie y continuaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
S.Universe lo miraba desde un arbol, sorprendida, no entendia la actitud de Makoto.  
  
S. universe(pensando) : ¿Por que...?¿Por qué continua luchando?¿Por lucha en una batalla que tiene perdida? No lo entiendo ¿POR QUÉ?  
  
Neren: Mirate, estas hecha polvo ¿Por qué continuas luchando?  
  
S.J(le costaba hablar y respiraba con dificultad): Por Keikum.  
  
S. Universe(pensando): ¿Por un hombre?  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando S.J se estrello contra un arbol cercano. Las demas se acercaron para ayudarla.  
  
S.J.: ¡NO OS MOVAIS! Esta es mi batalla.....  
  
Todas se quedaron quietas, queriendo respetar la voluntad de Makoto.  
  
Neren. Mira que eres estupida!- Neren se lanzo contra S.J., con el que iba a ser su ataque final, con el ataque que pensaba darle muerte a la guerrera.  
  
S.J.(pensando): ¿Es este mi fin?¿Tan pronto me llego la hora? ¡NO! No quiero morir, no ahora que encontrado el verdadero amor..quiero proteger las personas que quiero! Bunny, Minako, Rai, Amy, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Mamoru...Keikum....Los protegere.  
  
Makoto vio entonces como neren cambiaba de objetivo e iba dirección a Keikum. La chica corrio en la misma dirección interponiéndose entre el ataque y Keikum.  
  
S.J.: ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!  
  
En ese momento Sailor Júpiter sintio la energia y el poder fluir por sus venas, noto como su fuerza aumentaba. Su tiara desaparecio y el simbolo de Júpiter aparecio en su frente brillando con intensidad. Siento como la naturaleza le daba fuerzas, sintio la fuerza de su padre, el gran Zeus. Sailor Júpiter abrio los ojos y las palabras salieron solas de su boca.  
  
SAILOR JÚPITER: ¡ NATUR POWER MEIMAZ!  
  
Un estallido de hojas afiladas arremetió contra un sorprendio Neren, que estaba desprevenido, haciendole algunas heridas leves. Para cuando el torbellino de hojas ceso, Neren había desaparecido.  
  
S.UNI(pensando): ¡Es imposible! Yo aún no le había trasmitido su poder ¿Cómo a podido llamarlo? Ahora que lo pienso, el poder a aparecido cuando a querido proteger a ese chico. ¿El poder a aparecido por el amor de Makoto por ese chico?¿A sido el amor lo que le ha dado fuerzas?  
  
Sailor Universe se fue, mientras las demas llevaban a Makoto al hospital. Ya en su casa y como Usagui, la chica continuaba pensando en lo sucedido.  
  
¿Por qué?¿Por qué a ellas el amor le da fuerzas y a mi me debelita? Si el amor me diera fuerzas....yo podría permanecer al lado de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten....Pero ese no es mi destino....mi destino es estar sola toda la eternidad, renacer una y otra vez....Mamoru tenía razón, tengo miedo de perderlos, tengo miedo de perder las unicas personas a als que he amado y que me han amado.....Pero por ahora, la unica manera de protegerlos, es alejándome de ellos. Lo siento chicos, pero estar conmigo solo os perjudicariá- Usagui empezo a llorar- No es que el amor me haga débil, es el miedo lo que me hace débil...Pero igualmente, mi destino solo tiene dos opciones: luchar eternamente con Caos, o morir con el....Así que es mejor que nos separemos ahora.  
  
En la casa de al lado, Yaten no paraba de pensar en su querida princesa.  
  
¿Por qué?¿ Por que te alejas de nosotros?¿Es que no tienes miedo? ¿Es que no te gustamos? ¡Dime porque no quieres estar con nosotros! Yo quiero estar contigo....permanecer siempre a tu lado, protegerte, hacerte enfadar.....Entonces ¡Por que me alejas de tu lado? Así solo me haces daño.....me hieres....no soporto estar sin ti.  
  
En otro lugar, la Reina Serenety hablaba con la joven misteriosa.  
  
R.S.: Galaxia, a llegado el momento, reúnete con tu compañera, volved a sed las guerreras legendarias, y derrotad al Caos.  
  
Galaxia: Reina Serenety...no me gustaria faltadle al respeto, pero si Selene se enfrenta al Caos morira.....Si le ayudo a derrotar-lo es como si la estuviera matando ¿Es que a ti eso no te importa? Es tu hija...  
  
R.S.: Mi única hija es Serena, Selene no es hija mia, nunca lo ha sido y nunca la he querido como tal. Selene no es más que una niña abandonada que encontramos a las puertas de Palacio.  
  
Galaxia se puso furiosa, queria muxo a su compañera.  
  
GALAXIA: Quiero mucho a Selene, sea tu hija o no, y no pienso permitir que alguien la menosprecie así, ni la mismísima Reina de la Luna. Nunca deberias haber estado en el Trono, tu hija Selene seria mucho mejor soberana que tu. Tu no tienes sentimientos, solo amas a los que tienen tu sangre, sin importarte la persona. ¡Pues que sepas una cosa! Pienso ayudar a Selene, pero la voy a proteger, no voy a ser complice de su muerte.  
  
Galaxia se fue hecha una furía, y fue a casa de Usagui, donde encontro a la chica llorando.  
  
Usagui: Karen......  
  
Karen(Galaxia): Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Selene.  
  
Usagui se hecho a llorar consolada por Karen, que pacientemente estubo con ella toda la noche. No hablaron, pues las dos se conocían muy bien y sabian lo que estaba pasando, a´si que prefirieron ahorrar las palabras.  
  
CONTINUARA 


	21. ¿ Los Three Lights se van? Karen

CAPITULO 21- ¿LOS STAR LIGHTS SE VAN? KAREN.  
  
Otra lucha.....Sailor Universe ya estaba empezando a cansar-se de tanta lucha, por suerte, aquella vez ella no tubo que hacer nada, pues Sailor Galaxia(Karen) le dijo que tenia ganas de 'hacer ejercicio'. Sailor Universe miraba la batalla con una sonrisa en los labios. El uniforme de Sailor Galaxia era muy parecido al de Universe, pero era dorado, amarillo, naranja y rojo.  
  
Aren: Me pensaba que habias muerto.  
  
S.G.: Pues ya ves que no, estoy viva. Es que me moria de ganas de verte.  
  
Aren: Lo mismo me pasaba a mi.  
  
Llevaban tantos años, tantos siglos....luchando contra ellos, que ya hasta bromeaban durante el combate.  
  
En ese momento, S.U. sintió la presencia de tres estrellas. Sus guardianes habían notado la energía que desprendían Sailor Galaxia y Aren luchando. Junto a ellas estaban las sailors scouts. Al llegar al lugar, enseguida reconocieron a Sailor Galaxia como la chica que vieron aquel día en el parque(por al energía que emitia) y se sorprendieron. Sailor Universe avanzo hacia ellos.  
  
S.Uni: Os presento a Sailor Galaxia, mi eterna compañera. Juntas somos las dos Guerreras Legendarias, la guardiana de la Galaxia y la guardiana del Universo.  
  
S.G.: Encantada de volveros a ver. Muchas Gracias por ayudarme Moon, Caos se apodero de mí.  
  
S.Moon: No fue nada.  
  
Las Star Lights se iban a lanzar al ataque, y eso no paso desapercibido para su lider, quien con un rápido movimiento se puso en medio, y entonces los broches de Maker, Healer y Fighter fueron a parar a su mano, quitándole los poderes a los chicos al mismo tiempo que Aren desaparecia despidiéndose de Galaxia.  
  
Taiki: ¿Pero que...?  
  
S.Mercury: ¡Vuestro poder de transformación a desaparecido!  
  
S.Universe: Exacto- todos se la quedaron mirando, al tiempo que Galaxia se colocaba a su lado- Yo os di esos poderes, y yo os lo he quitado. También os he quitado vuestros poders como Sailors Star Lights. Solo os queda energía para hacer un último viaje, una vez en vuestro destino, os devolveran vuestros poderes, pero si salis del planeta, los poderes desapareceran.  
  
Yaten: ¿Pero que estas insinuando? ¿No querras que...?  
  
S.Universe: Exacto. Os ordeno que regreseis junto a la Princesa kakuya, vuestro deber es proteger a vuestra princesa.  
  
Seiya: ¡Pero nuestra Princesa eres tu!- Universe negó con la cabeza.  
  
S.Uni: Yo fui vuestra princesa, ahora vuestra princesa es Kakuyuu  
  
S.V.: Pero eres muy injusta ¿Por qué los hechas de esta manera?  
  
Three Lights: ¡No queremos irnos!  
  
S.Universe( gritando): ¡Basta de tonterías!- todos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, ella no solía gritar de aquella manera....- ¿Es que no lo entendeis? ¡AQUÍ ME MOLESTAÍS! ¡IROS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Lo unico que haceis es que no pueda centrarme en mi batalla contra Caos por estar pendiente de vosotras ¡Y lo mismo va para vosotras, Scouts! Esta no es vuestra batalla, haber cuando lo aprendeis.  
  
S. Marte: ¡Oye tu! No te pases, no tienes ningun derecho a gritar-nos así.  
  
Seiya: Rai, dejalo.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a los tres chicos. Taiki se hacerco a Amy y la besó. Por primera vez en su vida, no se sonrojo al estar delante de tanta gente, mostrando sus sentimientos en publico. Las chicas se quitaron sus broches para volver a ser simples estudiantes, al igual que Mamoru.  
  
Taiki: te quiero Amy, así que aunque si salgo de mi planeta, pierdo mis poderes, le pedire permiso a Kakuyuu para venira visitarte de vez en cuando, pro favor, se que soy muy egoísta, pero esperame.  
  
Amy: Taiki....¿Eso quiere decir que....?  
  
Yaten: Exacto, regresamos a nuestro planeta.  
  
Minako: ¿Pero porque? Rai: ¿No me digas que es por esa engreída?- dijo señalando a Usagui.  
  
Seiya: ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE LA PRINCESA!  
  
Rai: ¡Pero porque la defendeis? ¿No veis que os esta despreciando?  
  
Yaten(mirando tristemente Usagui, pero sonriéndole): Ella es nuestra Princesa, aunque nos insulte, aqune nos desprecie...siempre seguira siendo nuestra querida Princesa. Nos hicimos sailor por ella, si ahora ella ya no nos necesita, no tenemos ningun motivo para transformar-nos.  
  
Taiki(mirando tambien tristemente a Usagui): Si esa es la voluntad de la Princesa, no nos opondremos.  
  
Bunny: Chicos....  
  
Usagui desvio la mirada al suelo. No podía soportar ver la mirada tan triste que tenian sus tres guerreros. Sentia unas terribles ganas de llorar, de decirles que no se fueran, que uqeria que siempre estuvieran a su lado....pero ante todo, queria protegerlos, y esa era la mejor manera. Sabía que había sido cruel y dura con ellos, pero de otra forma, no hubiesen accedido a ir-se. Karen le cogió la mano a Usagui y se la apreto con fuerzas, dándole animos. Sabia muy bien como se sentia su amiga.  
  
Los chicos se despidieron de las chicas, que no pudieron contener las lágrimas, en especial Amy, quien le prometio a Taiki que siempre le esperaría. Cuando estaban a punto de ir-se, se voltearon a mirar a su princesa.....ya estaban desapareciendo.  
  
Taiki: Princesa, muchas gracias por todo, lo hemos pasado muy bien junto a ti.- Taiki desapareció. Con cada palabra, el corazón de Usagui se llenaba mas de dolor...  
  
Seiya: Me gustaba jugar a básquet contigo, eras realmente buena ;-) Hasta siempre Princesa, no olvides que te queremos- Seiya tb desaparecio. Dios, era tan difícil despedir-se de ellos....  
  
Yaten(dedicándole una calida sonrisa): Aunque siempre discutiamos, me gustaba estar contigo, en especial cuando sonreias. Adios Princesa Selene...no. Usagui, la marimacho. Yaten estaba ya desapareciendo, cuando Usagui no pudo aguantar-se más y salió corriendo hacia su guardian, sus ojos estaban humedos.  
  
Usagui: ¡YATENNN!- intento coger-le, pero Yaten, sorprendido por la reaccion y las lágrimas de la chica, desaparecio como los otros dos.  
  
Usagui cayo al suelo llorando, y Karen se le hacerco. Le partia el corazón ver a su amiga así.  
  
Rai(furiosa): ¿Primero los hechas y ahora lloras por ellos? ¡A ver si te aclaras!  
  
Usagui se volteo para encarar a Rai.  
  
Usagui(apretando los puños y aun con lagrimas en los ojos): ¡CALLATE! ¡TU NO SABES NADA! Vosotras, las sailors scouts, las guerreras de Serena, la princesa perfecta, la hija legitima, la heredera al trono, renaceis una y otra vez, no importa cuantas veces moráis, siempre que muráis protegiendo a Serena, renaceréis. PERO ELLOS NO TIENEN LA MSIMA SUERTE ¿SABES? Para su desgracia, yo no soy la hija perfecta, yo soy la hija maldita, la hija que antes de que naciera ya fue decidido que seria Sailor Universe, la hija que no debe tener sentimientos. El unico motivo de que mi madre quisiera que tuviera unas guardianas fue porque así tenia mas posibilidades contra Caos, sabia que antes de matarme a mi, tendría que matar a las guardianas, y así se debilitaría. ¡A MI MADRE NO LE IMPORTA LA VIDA DE MIS GUARDIANAS! Y por eso, y por eso mismo......-Usagui apretó mas fuerte los puños- Si se mueren, no volveran a renacer ¡MORIRAN PARA SIEMPRE!  
  
Minako: Pero....¿Ya han renacido una vez, no?  
  
Usagui: Eso fue porque yo les di mi poder, si yo no les hubiera dado mi poder, habrian muerto. De todas formas ¿de que les serviria encariñarse conmigo? Mi destino solo tiene dos caminos posibles: morir derrotando a Caos, o enfrentarnos durante toda la eternidad renaciendo continuamente. Cuando esta batalla acabe, yo ya estare muerta....si han aprendido a amar a Kakuyuu, mi muerte no les sera tan dolorosa. Ahora mismo dependen demasiado de mi....  
  
Todos estaban sorprendido ante el relato de Usgaui, todos excepto Karen.  
  
Karen: Por favor, no le digais nada de esto a los Star Lights, solo les haría mas daño. Karen y Usagui se fueron, dejando a las otras sorprendidas.  
  
Bunny: Así que mi hermana hace esto para proteger a sus guardianes...en realidad, ella es tan merecedora del trono como yo.  
  
Todas la miraron interrogativamente.  
  
Bunny: Mi hermana tiene un buen corazón, de eso estyo segura, y yo confio en ella. Tarde o temprano se dara cuenta que la verdadera felicidad de los Star Lights es estar a su lado, si pueden morir protegiéndola, ya son felices.  
  
Makoto: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Bunny: Me lo dijo Seiya  
  
Mamoru: Espero que así sea, Usagui ya ha sufrido suficiente.  
  
En casa de Usagui....  
  
Karen: Usagui, queria preguntarte una cosa ¿Es verdad que no eres hija de la Reina Serenety?  
  
Usagui: Y eso que mas da, sea hija de la Reina o no, ella nunca me vera como tal, y por lo tanto, nunca me querrá como tal. Mi padre si que me queria, y aunque sabia que los demas se enfadaban con el porque estaba "prohibido" me daba todo el afecto que un padre puede darle a una hija. A veces( supongo que por compasión) incluso me prestaba mas atención a mi que a Serene.  
  
Karen: Dime ¿odias a tu hermana?  
  
Usagui: No, nunca le he guardado rencor a Serena, ni a mi madre, a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho. Guardarle rencor solo me hara daño a mi misma, no me conducira a nada. En lo unico que puedo pensar es en Caos, ese es mi mayor objetivo.  
  
"me da igual donde, solo quiero que ellos estan a salvo.....Adios chicos"  
  
Caos: Vaya vaya, a´si que los Star Lights se ha ido.....interesante ¿qué pleneas ahora Usagui?¿Traer refuerzos? No, ese no es tu estilo ¿verdad que no mi linda flor? 


	22. El asesino en serie

CAPITULO 22- EL ASESINO EN SERIE  
  
Karen le había insistido tanto a Usagui que al final la chica la acompaño a dar un paseo por la ciudad, y es que desde que los Three Lights se marcharon, Usagui había estado muy apagada(habían pasado dos dias)  
  
Iban paseando cuando de repente una pequeña niña de unos 5 años se tropezo con Usagui.  
  
Niña: Lo siento.  
  
Usagui: Tranquila ¿Te has hecho daño?  
  
La niña dijo que no con la cabeza.  
  
-Kaoru ven aquí!  
  
Usagui sigui a la niña con la mirada, hasta que se encontro con su padre. Los dos sonrieron felices, se notaba que se queria mucho. Usagui esbozo una ligera sonrisa melancolica, y recordo a su padre.  
  
Karen: Usagui, vamonos.  
  
Usagui: ¡Si!  
  
Eran ya las 7 de la tarde, y Usagui dirigió su mirada hacia el sol que empezaba a desaparecer, dejándole el relevo a la luna.  
  
Usagui: Karen, el sol.  
  
Karen: ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
Usagui: Esta teñido de sangre, esto no me gusta.  
  
De repente escucharon unos gritos desesperados, y Usagui hecho a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenian, seguida de Karen. Al llegar allí se encontraron a un montón de gente en circulo. Usagui se abrio paso entre la multitud y horrorizada vio a la niña de aquella mañana en brazos de su padre(quien lloraba sin cesar) su cuerpo bañado en sangre. Usagui corrio hasta la niña.  
  
Padre: Kaoru aguanta, la ambulancia no tardara en venir.  
  
La niña le sonrio débilmente a su padre, y en un ultimo suspiro dijo "papa..". El hombre se aferro fuertemente al cuepro de su hija, diciéndole que aguantara, que abriera los ojos. Usagui le tomo el pulso, intento reanimarla, pero no habia nada que pudieran hacer.  
  
Usagui: Esta muerta..... Padre: ¡MENTIRA!- el padre cojio a Usagui por la solapa de la camisa- 'MI HIJA NO ESTA MUERTA, NO ESTA MUERTA!  
  
El padre continuo asi un buen rato, mientras que Usagui dirigía su mirada al suelo. Podía sentir el dolor de aquel hombre, era tan fuerte, la destrozaba por dentro.  
  
Karen: Usagui, sera mejor que nos marchemos.  
  
Usagui asintió, si continuaba allí, los sentimientos de aquel hombre terminarian por herir-la, eran demasiado fuertes, pero no lo suficiente fuertes como para matar-la(recordemos k Usagui perdio a sus tres mejores amigos, y para ella, ningun dolor es mas fuerte que ese, por eso ningun dolor puede matar-la)  
  
De vuelta a casa se encontraron con las scouts.  
  
Bunny: Hola Karen, hola Usagui.  
  
Karen: Hola chicas.  
  
Usagui estaba ausente, continuaba pensando en aquel hombre.  
  
Makoto: ¿Usagui?  
  
Usagui: ¿eh? Ah, Hola.  
  
Karen: Disculpadla, acaba de vivir una situación muy peculiar.  
  
Amy: ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Usagui: Una niña se tropezo conmigo esta mñn, y después se fue con su padre. Esta tarde...he sentido unos gritos y cuando hemos llegado, la niña estaba en brazos de su padre, llena de sangre. He intentado reenimar-la, pero ha muerto. Tenia una puñalada en el torax.  
  
Todas se quedaron pasmadas.  
  
Usagui: Lo siento, necessito estar sola...  
  
Usagui se fue.  
  
Karen: Para Usagui ser Sailor Universe es un gran peso, pero ella prefirió privar-se de su libertad para salvar vidas, como Sailor Universe, podria derrotar al enemigo, y por eso no soporta ver como alguien muere delante suyo sin poder hacer nada, le da la sensación que se sacrifica en vano...  
  
Rai: Comprendo.  
  
Mamoru: Eso es muy tipiko en ella.  
  
Mientras, en otro planeta....  
  
Princesa Kakuyuu: ¿Qué te pasa Yaten?  
  
Yaten: Es la Princesa, esta sufriendo, puedo sentir-lo...  
  
P.K.: Veo que os costara mucho olvidar-la.  
  
S.S.L.: Lo sentimos.  
  
P.K.: No teneis porque pedir perdon. En realidad, estoy celosa de ella- dijo sonriente- por que me gustaria que algun dia, me llegarais a querer como la quereis a ella.  
  
Taiki: Ese dia llegara, pero ahora, el dolor es demasiado reciente.  
  
P.K.: Comprendo.  
  
Yaten(pensando): Lo que mas me intriga es lo que dijo antes de que me marchara...estaba llorando....Ojala este bien.  
  
En la Tierra...  
  
Usagui estaba en su habitación a oscuras, mirando fijamente una foto...una foto de ella junto con Taiki,Yaten y Seiya. Se la habían hecho en el parque de atracciones, los 4 sonreian felices.  
  
Usagui: Ojala estuvierais aquí. Se que me odiareis por lo que hice, pero yo solo quiero protegeros, solo eso....y con Kakuyuu estaréis seguros, más que conmigo.  
  
Al día siguiente Usagui fue al cementerio con un ramo de flores para la pequeña y encontró a la familia de la niña, amigos, conocidos, etc. Había estado informándose sobre la familia. La niña se llamaba Kaoru Uchida, hija de Yoshiaki Uchida y la fallecida Yuki Uchida(recordad k en Japón cuando una chica se casa adopta el apellido del marido) Pobre hombre, primero perdio a su mujer dando a luz a Kaoru, y ahora la perdia a ella....su dolor era inmenso, podía sentir-lo. Silenciosamente la joven se hacerco al grupo y deposito su ramo en la tumba de la joven. Todos la miraron silenciosamente.  
  
Yoshiaki(hecho un mar de lágrimas): Tu eres la chica de la otra tarde...Lo siento, intentaste slavar a mi hija y encima yo te grite.  
  
Usagui le dedico una de sus sonrisas mas lindas.  
  
Usagui: Tranquilo, era normal, estaba alterado y triste.  
  
Los demás se habían alejado dejándolos solos. Yoshiaki no parecia tener intención de para de llorar, se le veia tan abatido y triste.  
  
Yoshiaki: Nada me ata ya ha este mundo, pronto me reunire con Yuki y Kaoru, muy pronto, conseguire reunirme con ellas.  
  
Usagui(sorprendida): ¿No estara usted pensando en suicidar-se?  
  
Yoshiaki simplemente sonrio, dando a entender que precisamente eso era lo que tenia en mente hacer. Usagui se enfureció, y lo cogió por la solapa de la camiseta.  
  
Usagui: ¡MALDITO COBARDE! ¡SOLO HUYE DE LA REALIDAD! No tiene el valor suficiente para afrontar-lo y por ello huye, quitándose la vida, pero dígame ¿Ha pensado en las personas que le quieren y que sufriran por usted?¿ Ha pensado en Yuki y Kaoru? Yo se lo dire, NO. ¡NO ES MAS QUE UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA! No creo que ellas quisieran su muerte.  
  
En ese instante llegaron las demás scouts y alejaron a Usagui de Yoshiaki y se la llevaron lejos.  
  
Rai: ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?  
  
Usagui: ¡NO ME GRITES! ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA GRITARME!  
  
Karen: Tranquilizaos las dos. A ver Usagui, que ha pasado.  
  
Usagui: Ese cobarde tiene la intención de suicidar-se  
  
Bunny: Bueno, a perdido a su hija hi ha su mujer...  
  
Usagui: ¡Pero eso no es motivo! Si tu murieras dando a luz a Chibiusa, y 5 años después Chibiusa muriera, ¿te gustaría que Mamoru se suicidara?  
  
Bunny: No  
  
Amy: ¿Cómo conoces a Chibiusa?  
  
Usagui: Lo se todo de vosotras.  
  
Karen y Usagui se fueron, con la última aún furiosa por lo ocurrido. La noticias hablaron del caso, ya que no habia sido un accidente. Unos gamberros de calle habían apuñalado a la niña y luego habían salido corriendo, por lo que la policia busca a los culpables. Aquella noche Usagui tubo un sueño inquieto, sabía que algo no iba bien, sus sentidos la advertían, pero mientras no supiera que era lo que iba mal, no podría hacer nada.  
  
Ya habían pasado 4 días desede lo sucedido, y Laren y Usagui estaban mirando las noticias de la tele.  
  
"Se confirman las sospechas de un asesino en serie. Ya ahí 4 muertos, y se calcula que podria haber mas. Todos ellos murieron de una puñalada hecha por un cuchillo de cocina, y ademas pertenecían al mismo grupo, así que la venganza parece una hipótesis muy fiable.  
  
Usagui: 4 días, 4 muertos. Todos ellos muertos por una puñalada, y ademas el asesino empezo actuar justo un día después de la muerte de Kaoru...  
  
Karen: ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
Usagui: creo que no hace falta que te lo diga. ¿Cuántos fueron los asesinos de Kaoru?  
  
Karen: Según el diario, 5.  
  
Usagui: Eso quiere decir que hoy habrá una nueva victima.  
  
Karen: Oye oye, no acuses tan a la ligera.  
  
Usagui miro calmadamente a Karen.  
  
Usagui: Se que es el, me lo dice mi instinto, y nunca me ha fallado. Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre la banda y sobre el quinto miembro. Siendo tu no te resultara difícil.  
  
Karen cogió su bolso resignada, y después de 3 horas, volvio.  
  
Karen: El grupo de hace llamar La Resistencia. Hace un año perdieron a su lider, y desde entonces la primera victima, Shinji Kitari, se autoproclamo jefe de la banda. Fueron perdiendo miembros y al final solo quedaron 5, Shinji Kitari, Makoto Kudo(la segunda victima), Kohaku Higurai(la tercera victima), Touya Mika(la cuarta victima) y Mitsukiko Saeguada, el ultimo miembro.  
  
Usagui: Y pongo mi mano en el fuego de que eran los 5 principales sospechosos del asesinato de Kaoru.  
  
Karen: Exacto. Sobre el ultimo miembro, Saeguada, puedo decirte lo siguiente: es un barón de 19 años, con un curso academico regular. Vivia en Osaka, pero comparte piso desde hace un año con Makoto Kudo en el centro de la ciudad. Le gusta el sushi y la comida china tradicional, así como el sake, pero no soporta la sopa de fideos. Tiene novia, Isumi Takichiwa. Cada día entrena, esta en el equipo de básquet de la Universidad.  
  
Usagui: ¿Tienes foto?  
  
Karen: Si  
  
Karen le enseño una fotografia del joven. Se trataba de un chico de cabellos teñidos de rojo y ojos verdes. Usagui decidio esperar a que saliera del entrenamiento de básquet, pero para cuando llegaron, ya se había ido. Anochecia y Usagui temia por su vida, pues todos habían sido asesinados de noche. Avia avisado a la policia, a la ambulancia, y estos a su vez, sin que Usagui lo supiera, avian avisado a los medios de comunicación. Les volvio a llamar diciendo que sabia cual seria el lugar del crimen: el lugar donde murio Kaoru Uchida. Según las deducciones de usagui, los otros 4 habian sido cometidos en callejones oscuros para que no le pillaran, pero esta seria la última victima, así que después de eso, no le importaria ir a prisión.  
  
Karen: ¿Quién solucionara esto?¿Usagui Tenjo o Sailor Universe?  
  
Usagui: Usagui Tenjo.  
  
Continuaron corriendo hasta que vieron al joven. El señor Yoshiaki se le estaba acercando con un cuchillo en la mano. Varia señoras chillaron, pero para cuando Mitsukiko se dio la vuelta, ya tenia al señor Yoshiaki encima. Sin embargo, el cuchillo nunca llegó a hundir-se en su cuerpo. La mano de Usagui estaba ensangrentada, pero a pesar de que era un corte profundo, ella no sentia dolor alguno. Había conseguido coger el cuchillo con su mano izquierda y parar-lo. Un turista lo habia estado grabando todo. Estaba grabando la ciudad cuando pillo la escena.  
  
Yoshiaki: ¡Tu!  
  
Usagui: ¿Por qué haces esto?¿Tu eres el asesino en serie verdad?  
  
Yoshiaki: ¡DEJAME TRANQUILO! SIEMPRE ESTAS MOLESTANDO. Si, yo soy el asesino en serie, pero ellos fueron los que mataron a Kaoru. Sus manos estan tan manchadas como las mías!-Usagui apreto sus puños con rabia- Se que aunque los arresten, no estaran mas de dos años en prisión por falta de pruebas y por su corta edad, así que yo les juzgue, y les sentencie a muerte!  
  
Usagui le arreo un fuerte pueñetazo a Yoshiaki, quien cayo al suelo a causa del golpe, tocándose la mejilla que habia sido golpeada. Usagui estaba realmente furiosa.  
  
Usagui: ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA JUZGAR A LA GENTE? NADIE PUEDE JUZGAR- NOS ¿ENTIENDES? NADIE. Por mas estudios que tengan, por mas conocimientos, nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarnos, ni siquiera Dios*. Además, ¿Con que derecho los has matado? NO TIENE DERECHO ALGUNO A ARREBATARLE LA VIDA A OTRA PERSONA, NADIE LO TIENE, por que todos, tenemos un futuro por delante. Ellos obraron mal, pero dime ¿Con su muerte Kaoru volvera?¿Regresara a la vida? NO con su muerte no consigues NADA. Lo unico que consigues es más dolor y sufrimiento. Aunque sean unos gamberros, ahí personas que los quieren y llorarían y sufrirían por su muerte: sus amigos, sus compañeros, su familia, sus padres. Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber-lo, tu mejor que nadie conoces ese dolor ¿Realmente quieres que otras personas lo sufran?  
  
Yoshiaki: CALLATE! Tu no sabes como me siento, tu nunca has perdido a nadie querido.  
  
Usagui se sorprendio y a la vez su rostro se torno triste.  
  
Usagui: Te equivocas, hace un tiempo, perdí a las 3 personas más importantes de mi vida, las tres personas a las que mas amaba, por las cuales abria dado mi vida. Ademas(Usagui miro dulcemente a Yoshiaki) ¿Crees que es realmente esto lo que tu mujer y tu hija desean? ¿No crees que ellas desearian que tu vivieras lo que te queda de vida feliz? No creo que les gustase que te mancharas las manos de sangre. Así lo unico que haces es ponerte a su nivel, ponerte al mismo nivel que esas personas que tanto desprecio te provocan.  
  
Yoshiaki entro en razón y se puso a llorar. Usagui se arrodillo y lo consoló, mientras un sorprendio Mitsukiko lo miraba todo confundido y asustado. Hacia un rato que la policia, las ambulancias y los meidos de comunicación habían llegado. Estos ultimos habian estado grabando toda la escena, y la parte que les faltaba, seria donada por el video aficionado. La policia se llevo a Yoshiaki y Mitsukiko, mientras que los de la ambulancia le vendaban la mano ensangrentada a Usagui, y le daban algunos puntos. Mas tarde tubo que ir a declara a comisaría y esquivar a los periodistas. Se habia convertido en la chica de la semana, aunque ella no quisiera.  
  
Caos: Creo que comienzo a comprender, porque los has alejado de ti, Sailor Universe.  
  
Aquella misma noche, Caos ataco, pero simplemente para atraer la atención de Sailor Universe. En medio de la lucha, Sailor Universe escucho claramente la voz de Caos.  
  
Caos: Es inútil que intentes alejar-los de mi, se donde estan, y creo que sus estrellas quedarian muy bien en mi colección, así que ire a visitar- los, aunque no te aseguro devolvértelos con vida....  
  
CAONTINUARA.....  
  
* En realidad Usagui no cree en dios, lo dice como ejemplo  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holaaaaaaaaa!! K tal? Os gusto el cap.? Esta vez Caos no ataco, pero tenia ganas de hacer un fic así ^^ Cuando veo todas esas peliculas en que matan por vengar-se, o la silla electrica, me pongo de los nervios, pq pienso igual k Usagui, la muerte del asesino no le devolvera la vida al muerto. Ademas, te rebajas a su mismo nivel. Vaya, dejemos eso. ¿Que os parece el personaje de Usagui? Yo ya tg pensada la tercera parte de la serie, en cuanto acabe esta, are la segunda, k sera cortita, y despues la tercera, k sera muy larga, espero k ambas os gusten ^^ Y tg muxos mas fics pensados, os dejo una sintesis a ver k os parecen.  
  
DOS GUERREROS SANGINARIOS: Mamoru y el hermano de Haruka, el principe de Urano, fueron entrenados para matar. No tenian escrupulos, les gustaba el olor de la sangre, para ejecutar su ultima victima, primero tienen k ganar su confianza, pero que pasara si se enamoran de su victima?  
  
SAILOR SUN: La guerrera mas destructiva de todas, quien tiene un pasado junto a Mamoru y otro personaje muy particular. Sus ocho guerreros siempre estan ahi para proteger-la, pero ella es un peligro, asi k un grupo de guerreros con poderes seran los encargados de proteger-la.  
  
VOLVIENDO A AMAR: Seiya abandona a Bunny, entonces ella conoce a Mamoru, pero que pasara si Seiya vuelve para recuperar-la? Yaten, novio de Rai, tb conoce a una nueva chica, una cantante muy famosa: Minako Aino, y makoto perdera a su novio Taiki a manos de su mejor amiga, Amy Mizuno, una estudiante prodigio.  
  
Y ahora, una avanze del proximo cap.  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: Caos decide hacerle una "visita" a los Three Lights. Yaten sufrira mucho, sangre, lagrimas, lucha. Karen esta dispuesta a todo por proteger a Usagui, y finalmente sabremos la verdad sobre la guerrera Universo ¿es realmente hermana de Bunny?  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS A:  
  
Meri 1: Muchas Gracias. Deje de publicar en SM Angel pk perdi la new url, tu la tienes? Espero k Celeste no haya quitado mi histo ^^U  
  
Silver Moonlight: Intento actualizar lo mas seguido k puedo, pero ultimamente el ordenador no funciona muy bien y a estado en el taller. Tranquila, en el cap.23 sabras si es cierto k Usagui y Bunny no son hermanas. Thanks  
  
Maria-Ma: ¿Dnd tg k avisarte? ¿Te dejo un rewiew o te mando un mail? Espero k no t enfades si esta vez no t aviso, pero no s dnd hacerlo. Gracias wapa ;-)  
  
Diana Malfoy Guzman: Lo siento ^^U Seiya es un chico estupendo y todo eso, pero soy super fan de la pareja Mamoru y Bunny, para mi esa pareja es sagrada. Mi primer fic fue sobre ellos, me inspiraron muxo y eso no se olbida ^^. Pero tranki k Seiya tendra su pareja(no se si os gustara, pero a mi esa pareja me hace muxa gracia ) Me has hecho sonrojar! ./////. XDD Aun no he tenido tiempo de leer tus fics, pero seguro k estan muy bien, asi k los lea te dejo un rewiew  
  
Sailor Pallas: Mas o menos lo mismo que a Diana, Seiya sufrira un pelin mas, pero no sera solo el, Yaten y Taiki tb, ya sabras pk, espeor k no t enojes muxo conmigo ^^UuU Lo intentare cuidar lo mejor k pueda ^.^.  
  
EN GENERAL: A todos los k llen mi fic, aunke no me dejen rewiew, tb les estoy muy agradecida . 


	23. El Cristal Universe

CAPITULO 23. EL CRISTAL UNIVERSE  
  
Caos: Es inútil que intentes alejar-los de mi, se donde estan, y creo que sus estrellas quedarian muy bien en mi colección, así que ire a visitar- los, aunque no te aseguro devolvértelos con vida....  
  
Después de eso, la voz de Caos desapareció acompañada de una cruel risa. Los monstruos tb desaparecieron. Sailor Universe volvio a ser Usagui. La chica estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que Caos fuera al planeta de Kaguyuu, siempre pensó que allí estarian seguros. El miedo se apodero de ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la sola idea de la muerte de sus guardianes...Lo recordó todo: las peleas con Yaten, las horas de estudio con Taiki, las bromas de Seiya, las risas, las lagrimas, las alegrias, las tristezas....Todo aquello destruido, como paso hace muchos años... No queria que eso pasase, no queria....  
  
Karen estaba realmente desesperada, no habia manera de que Usagui regresara a la normalidad, sus ojos estaban vacíos y por mas que la llamaba no respondia. Bunny estaba muy preocupada por su hermana, y Mamoru pensaba que tal vez seria alguna trampa de Caos....y las demás sailors miraban la escena sin saber que hacer. Finalmente Karen abofeteo a Usagui, quien cayo al suelo y pareció recobrar el conocimiento.  
  
Karen: Menos mal...¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
Usagui(con una mirada triste): Caos me ha hablado, me ha dicho que piensa viajar hasta el planeta dnd estan los chicos y matar-los  
  
Makoto: ¡Eso es terrible!  
  
Amy: ¡Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a ayudar-los!  
  
Karen: No podreis.  
  
Amy: ¿Qué?  
  
Karen: No teneis fuerza suficiente. Solo unas pocas habéis conseguido vuestro nuevo poder, pero aunque todas tuvierais vuestro nuevo poder y lo unierais, no lograríais vencer a Caos, podrias derrotar a sus guerreros, pero con mucho esfuerzo. Ni si quiera yo podria derrotar-le. Solo una persona tiene el poder suficiente para vencer a Caos, solo Usagui tiene ese poder.  
  
Todas se quedaron mirando a Usagui, quien apretaba sus puños con fuerza, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar.  
  
Usagui: Vamonos Karen, regresemos a casa, la lucha a acabado.  
  
Ray: ¿No piensas ir a ayudarles?  
  
Usagui: ¿Por qué deberia hacerlo? La ultima vez, mis sentimientos se interpusieron en mi misión, eso no puede volver a pasar. No puedo luchar por lo que me diga el corazón, eso solo me hace debil. Los sentimientos solo nos debilitan.  
  
Ray: ¡PERO SON TUS GUARDIANES!  
  
Usagui: Ya no lo son.  
  
Ray: ¡No puedes quedarte quieta mientras los matan!  
  
Usagui: Si que puedo. Si ahora voy, es muy probable que me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, y solo conseguiré una cosa: la muerte de mis guardianes, mi muerte, y la destrucción de todo el Universo a manos de Caos....  
  
Bunny se acerco y poso su mano en el hombro de Usagui, y luego le sonrió con dulzura.  
  
Bunny: No puedo sentir lo mismo que tu, por que yo no he vivido la situación que te ha tocado a ti, pero puedo imaginármelo, y se que doloroso debe haber resultado para ti. Madre te quiso entrenar para que no tubieras sentimientos, pero aun asi, tu abriste tu corazon a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Para ti, son los mas importante en este mundo ¿verdad?  
  
Usagui permanecio en silencio.  
  
Bunny: Pero te estas equivocando en algo. Los sentimientos no nos debilitan, nos vuelven más fuertes. Lo que paso en el pasado no fue culpa tuya, y aunque lo fuera, los chicos morirían por ti una y otra vez, su muerte no les importa sin con ello logran salvarte, por que para ellos, tu eres lo mas importante en este mundo.  
  
Usagui: Son estupidos, yo no les he dicho que quiera que mueran por mi...  
  
Bunny: A lo que mas le temes es a perder-los, crees que si ahora vas allí, volvera a pasar lo que paso hace años. No podemos borrar el pasado, pero podemos cambiar el presente.  
  
Usagui: Es lo que estoy haciendo, y para ello, debo borrar mis sentimientos de mi corazón, para poder cumplir mi misión. Si permanecen en mi corazón, me debilitaran.  
  
Bunny: Todo lo contrario, te volveran mas fuerte. La fuerza de los chicos procede de ti, del amor que sienten por ti. Hemos vencido a muchos enemigos, y toda mi fuerza provenía de las chicas. Queria salvar-las, queria proteger-las, y por eso cada vez me hacia mas fuerte y podía vencer a mis enemigos. Tu amor por ellos sera lo que te de las fuerzas necesarias para derrotar a Caos.  
  
Usagui(sonriéndole por primera vez a su hermana): No estoy segura de lo que dices, pero estoy segura de una cosa: no pienso ocultar mis sentimientos. Si tengo que morir por protegerlos, morire, pero estare junto a ellos todo el tiempo que pueda.- de repente se acordó de Caos- ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A SALVAR-LOS!¡CAOS LES MATARA!  
  
Usagui estaba desesperada, ya todo le daba igual, sabia que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que se estaba dejando influenciar por sus emociones, pero eso no le importaba, para ella lo mas importante eran sus guardianes, mas que su misión, mas que su vida.  
  
Karen: Tranquilizate, no lo permitiremos- Karen le sonrio dulcemente y Usagui pareció calmar-se  
  
Bunny: Nosotras vamos con vosotras.  
  
Usagui: Pues entonces, seguidnos, unios todas y teletransportaros. Yo y Galaxia lo podemos hacer sin ayuda- entonces se quedo mirando fijamente a Karen, y le susurro algo que solo ella pudo escuchar.  
  
" No permitas que caiga en sus manos, pase lo que pase, impídelo"  
  
Pusieron a Mamoru en el centro para que el también pudiera viajar.  
  
*******************  
  
S.S.H(Yaten): ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
¿???: ¿ya no os acordais de mi cara?  
  
S.S.F(Seiya): No puede ser.....¡CAOS!  
  
Caos: El mismo. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Vuestra muerte. Pero mataros seria inútil si el asesino no soy yo. Si os mato, el corazon de Usagui se llenara de odio hacia mi, y no podra luchar tan bien como podria. El odio os pierde.  
  
S.S.M(Taiki): ¡Dejate de charlas y lucha!  
  
Enseguida empezaron una batalla que muchos la verian como perdida. Caos esquivaba todos su ataques con una facilidad sorprendente, como si solamente estuviera entrenando. Las Star Lights, sin embargo, recibían todos los ataques de Caos. Después de 15 minutos de lucha, estaban cansados, agotados y llenos de heridas, mientras que Caos no tenia ni un solo rasguño.  
  
Caos: Estoy empezando a aburrirme, asi que creo que voy a cargarme a uno de vosotros.  
  
Caos se lanzo contra Yaten, que era el que estaba mas debil y el que habia recibido la peor parte. Yaten no tenia fuerzas suficiente para esquivar ese ataque. Caos corria hacia el con la espada en la mano.  
  
Seiya /Taiki : ¡YATEN!  
  
Yaten cerro los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero el golpe nunca llego. El frio metal se hundió en la carne de un cuerpo desprotegido, desgarrándole el cuerpo y el alma. Pero ningun quejido salió de su boca, y no dio muestra de dolor alguno.  
  
-¡PRINCESA!  
  
Al sentir este grito, Yaten abrio los ojos, que no tardaron en agradar-se de la sorpresa al ver que delante suyo estaba Sailor Univer-se, con la espada de Caos clavada en su cuerpo. La joven le sonrió con ironía a Caos, y se deshizo de la espada.  
  
S. Universe: ¿ Realmente pensabas que ese juguete podría con uno de mis guardianes?  
  
Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se sorprendieron al escuchar "mis guardianes", pensaban que ya no les quería como tal.  
  
S. Universe: Siento el retraso chicos, había trafico- a la vez que les decía esto, Usagui les sonrío. Su sonrisa era sincera y enseguida fue correspondida. En ese instante llegaron las demás.  
  
S. Universe: Urano cura a los chicos con tu poder porfavor.  
  
S.S.F.: Antes cura a la princesa, ella también esta herida.  
  
S. Universe: Tranquilos, no es nada.  
  
Sin que los demás lo percataran, Usagui puso su mano sobre la herida producida por la espada de Caos, y no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero nadie la vio. Cuando separo la mano de la herida pudo ver como su mano estaba llena de sangre.  
  
S. Marte: Caos este sera tu fin.  
  
S. Universe: Deteneros ya escuchasteis a Galaxia, yo me ocupare de él, vosotras solo me molestaríais mientras lucho. No quiero estar pendiente de vosotras, vigilando que Caos no os ataque.  
  
Caos sonrío al escuchar estas palabras, y hizo aparecer un montón de monstruos que se lanzaron contra las demás sailors.  
  
Caos: Ves, ahora ya no te molestaran.  
  
S. Universe: Muy amable por tu parte.  
  
La ironía estaba presente en cada una de sus palabras, y de esta forma, empezaron a luchar. Caos no lo tenía tan fácil con Sailor Universe, le costaba mucho acercar-se a ella, la chica era mucho más hábil y veloz que él, pero Caos tenía más fuerza bruta que Usagui. La batalla parecía no tener fin, las otras scouts no tenían dificultad alguna para derrotar a sus enemigos, peor cada vez que mataban a uno, aparecía otro. Finalmente los encerraron a todos dentro del mundo imaginario de Mercurio. En ese instante, Sailor Universe fue lanzada brutalmente por Caos. La joven cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Con muchos esfuerzos, la joven logro poner-se en pie. Al empezar la batalla, estaba llena de enrgía y fuerzas, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo sus fuerzas disminuian, le costaba un gran trabajo respirar, perdia agilidad y velocidad.  
  
Caos: Vamos, ríndete de una vez, no aguantaras mucho más.  
  
Sailor Galaxia: ¡Universe! ¿Estas bien?  
  
S. Universe: No va a vencerme tan fácilmente.  
  
Caos: ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar fingiendo?  
  
Sailro Universe se quedo muda ante aquella pregunta.  
  
S. Júpiter: ¿Se puede saber de que hablas?  
  
Ahora los labios de Caos se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa, tiznada de ironía y victoria.  
  
Caos: Mi espada no es una espada normal y corriente, contiene veneno.  
  
Todos(menos Usagui): ¿QUEEEE?  
  
Caos: Universe lo sabía, y por eso no a querido que Urano le intentara curar, porque si sus manos hubieran tocado la herida de Universe, ella también habría sido envenenada. Además, el poder de Urano no puede hacer nada contra mi veneno. Poco a poco, ha ido filtrándose por la sangre de Universe, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, debilitándola y absorbiendo su energía.  
  
S. Moon: Hermana ¿Es eso cierto?  
  
Sailro Universe no tubo el valor suficiente para mirarle a la cara y decirle que si, así que agacho la cabeza, gesto que todos interpretaron como un sí.  
  
Caos: Alargando mucho, le quedan unos 10 minutos de vida.  
  
Sailro Universe alzo el rostro decidida.  
  
S. Universe: Con eso tendre suficiente para matarte.  
  
Universe se lanzó al ataque, en un intento desesperado por derrotar a Caos antes de morir, pero estaba demasiado débil como para conseguir nada. Los demás intentaron ayudar-la, negándose a creer lo que Caos acababa de decir- les, pero Universe construyo un muro evitando que pudieran entrar en la zona de combate.  
  
Entonces todos lo vieron, Sailro Universe hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Caos le toco la herida, su piel se torno palida y sus labios fueron adquiriendo cierto tono morado. Le estaba llegando la hora. Caos le extrajo su semilla estelar, y ante todos se revelo el Cristal Universe, aquel cristal que tanto habian buscado. Tenía forma de rosa y era negro, resplandecía intensamente, mostrando todo su resplandor, todo su poderío. Los ojos de Usagui se quedaron vacios y su cuerpo cayo al suele inerte.  
  
Holaaaaaaaa!!!!! Soy yo de nuevo ^^ K les pareció este cap.? Perdonene si me retraso mucho en mis publicaciones, pero es que tg varios fics empezados (3 de sailor moon contando este, uno de Yu Yu Hakusho) y ademas estan los examenes. Al final este capitulo se me alargo muxo . Espero k salga todo, no se como me lo hago, pero a veces ahí trozos k al publicarlos desaparecen ¬¬ Bueno, yo voy a ir haciendo dibujos de los personaje,s en especial de los inventados por mi. Mas adelante ya os pondre un link a una page web k tg de pobladores con la ficha de los personajes y dibujos mios sobre estos.  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: Lagrimas, mucha tristeza, el pasado de Karen sera descubierto . Mientras, Aren / keikum reflexionara sobre sus sentimientos hacia Makoto. 


End file.
